I'm Still Here
by Im Old Greg
Summary: Gibbs' new found sixteen year old son comes to live with him after his mother dies. And as any child of Gibbs, he is a troublemaker. Team as a family. Warning, contains spanking, it is not the main plot though.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Here **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs beamed with pride when he saw his son for the first time. Sure he was sixteen years late, but Gibbs could still see his baby boy in the young man walking towards him.

He had to admit that his son was extremely handsome; his natural blond hair was gelled to perfection in a Mohican with short back and sides, longer than Gibbs' own. His tight white top he was wearing showed his well defined muscles and enhanced his slight tan from the summer.

Confidence was shown in the way he walked, his back straight and shoulders held back. And also with his actions as the young Welsh man smiled and winked at a couple of girls that were admiring him.

The father of Zacharriah Jethro Daniels noted the mischievous sparkle in the similar icy blue eyes. But there was something else in the eyes, sadness? Pain? Or was emptiness? Gibbs couldn't tell.

But he could tell that the teenager was a ladies man that could give Dinozzo a run for his money, a trouble maker and a joker. He would defiantly keep him on his toes, and his house hopefully wouldn't feel so cold and empty any longer.

"Leroy" The blond teen nodded his head as a form of handshake.

"Zacharriah" Gibbs nodded back, taking one of his bags off him and leading him to the car.

Gibbs looked at the boy's bruised and cracked knuckles when he put his suitcase in the boot. Evidence to suggest he had been fighting or punching objects in anger. He wasn't all that surprised by the fact, considering the reason his son was coming to live with him in the first place.

The whole of Zach's family had been murdered in a drunk-driving accident. His mother, step-father, little brother and sister his only living relatives, save Gibbs, all dead.

The only reason Gibbs knew his son existed was because of the will. Zach's mother led him to believe his father died out at sea in the Marines before he was born. Gibbs didn't need to know anything because it was only a one-night-stand, and the many miles that were between them meant that he'd never be 'just in the neighbour hood'.

Father and son drove in silence for half of the hour long drive to the McGee's home, just thinking about life in general, until Zach broke it.

"This is so weird having the passenger seat on the right side" He chuckled to himself.

"Whatever you do, don't tell that to Ducky" Gibbs knew that Ducky wouldn't be able to resist a chance to break into a story of the history of Great Britain.

"Who's Ducky?" The young boy had a strong Welsh accent, another reason for him to be a ladies man. Nearly all women loved an accent, especially a foreign one.

"He's like your grandfather. You'll meet everyone in a bit Zacharriah. We're going to one of your Uncle's and Aunt's house for lunch" Gibbs informed him. It seemed to be enough information for the time being because he was silent for the rest of the ride.

When they reached Tim's and Abby's house Gibbs locked the car and walked straight to the side gate leading into the back garden, ignoring the small gang of girls sitting on the next door neighbour's garden, staring at his son like he was a piece of meat.

It was a large house due to Tim's best selling novel series. It had two en-suite bedrooms, three normal bedrooms, Tim's study, a play room, two bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen and Dining room. And they had an enormous garden, for the kids to run around in.

His son it seemed, couldn't hold himself back from pretty girls, he strolled over there straight away, introducing himself to the leader of the group.

"Hey I'm Zach.." Jethro couldn't hear the rest of what was said, but the girls seemed to like it as they were all giggling and twirling their hair round their fingers, only the leader seemed to be able to compose herself.

Gibbs sighed to himself and walked through the side gate into to the back garden to his waiting family. They may not be blood related but his team were a family.

"Where is he?" Abby bounced excitedly on a seat, trying to peek round Gibbs as if he was a young boy shyly hiding around him. Everyone else was looking expectedly at him, waiting to meet the new member of the family.

"He's flirting with the girls next door" Gibbs said grabbing a beer that Tim offered him.

"I like him already" Tony laughed, silenced from a glare from Gibbs and a head slap from his fiancé Ziva.

"Ow" Tony rubbed his head.

"Thanks Ziva" Gibbs raised his beer slightly to her.

Zach walked in the back garden rubbing off a lipstick mark from his cheek, smirking slightly to himself, not noticing the glare Gibbs sent his way.

Abby ran over squealing pulling him into a tight hug, quickly followed by her and Tim's youngest child.

Kate was five and was a girly girl with her mother's confidence, but shared more of Tim's looks. She had light brown hair and green eyes, with a cherubic face.

"I'm Aunty Abby and this is your cousin Kate" Abby said excitedly pulling him in for another hug, Kate wrapping her arms around his legs.

"I'm Zach" He informed everyone, flashing his perfect white teeth.

Abby then proceed to introduce him to everyone else, dragging him along by his hand. "That's your uncle Tim, he's my husband and he is a computer genius. Uncle Tony, a child at heart. Aunt Ziva is Tony's fiancé, she's an ex-mossad officer so don't mess with her if you want to live. This is Granddad Ducky, he's British too, well he's Scottish anyway. This is Uncle Jimmy, he's Ducky's assistant at NCIS, he's got a girlfriend too but he hasn't let us meet her yet" She stopped to glare at Jimmy.

"I told you that you could meet her on Monday" The curly red headed man defended himself.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him "We better do"

Then her manner changed from angry to over-happy again quicker than Zach could blink. "And last but not least, your cousins Sarah and Jayden."

Tim and Abby were Sarah's legal guardians until she turned eighteen next year, and Jayden was their oldest child at twelve. He looked more like Abby but with Tim's light brown hair and green eyes.

"Zach will you play Scooby-doo with me please?" Kate asked with her pleading eyes, reminding him so very much of his baby sister.

"I'll play Kate" Sarah answered saving Zach, sitting down next to Kate on the grass.

"Cheers Sarah" Zach said shaking the thought of his little sister out of his head. It would do no good to think of them now, it only worsened the pain. He grabbed the seat at the table in between Ducky and his father, Tim and Tony were opposite.

"Hello Zacharriah" Ducky smiled at him warmly.

"Hey … Ducky isn't it?" Zach knew he was useless with names, some people thought he was just too arrogant and self-loving to be bothered to learn names. It wasn't true; he just wasn't good at remembering names.

"Doctor Donald Mallard to be precise" Zach grinned at that.

"Is your middle name DarkWing?" the teenager laughed. Tony started laughing at that, remembering the DarkWing Duck cartoons.

"Or is it Daffy?" Tony added.

Zach and Tony high fived each other over the table, everyone laughed except Ducky, he had always hated being called DarkWing, Daffy or any other cartoon Duck. He glared slightly at the pair.

"So where in the UK are you from Zach?" Tim joined in the conversation

"I'm from a little town in south Wales" Zach told them.

"Did you know that Mount Everest was in fact named after a welsh man. Sir George Everest. You see he was a surveyor …" Ducky got into story mode.

"Zach come on we'll go help Abby and Ziva with lunch" Gibbs was smart enough to leave when Ducky started one of his stories. Tony shortly followed making a quick excuse to help with drinks, leaving Tim to listen to Ducky.

For lunch they had roast chicken sandwiches with crisps and salad in the middle to help themselves to. Jayden and Kate made sure they were sitting next to Zach, Jayden thought he was the coolest cousin he could have asked for, while Kate saw a new friend to play tea party with. It was an added bonus for Kate because he was British, and her father had told her that they loved tea.

"Zach will you play football with me after?" Jayden asked him

"Yea we can all play" Tony chimed in

"I don't know how to play but I'll try" Zach smiled at his cousin.

"You don't have football in Wales?" Jayden looked offended, American football was his favourite sport.

"Not the one you play. We play rugby it's a lot better. I played in the under sixteen's for Wales at home." Zach told them proudly.

"Cool, what other sports you play?" Jayden hoped it was something he knew.

"I played for the under sixteen's football team too. And I played sports with my mates in the park, but we don't have that many teams that close to my home."

"Soccer is football in the U.K Jay" Tim told his confused son.

Zach and Jayden quickly ate the rest of their lunch so they could play football, they were halfway out of their seats when Gibbs commanded them to sit down and wait for everyone else.

Zach stood up even further with a cocky look on his face daring his father to stop him. He only sat down when he noticed that everyone was staring at him in shock and he really couldn't be bothered to cause a fuss at the moment.

Abby had ordered everyone into the living room once they had all finished eating and the table been cleared.

She made sure that Zach was sitting on the middle of the sofa where everyone could see him, and gave Tim the digital camera.

"Can I go first mom?" Jayden asked, Abby nodded and he plucked his present from the pile.

"Thanks Jayden" Zach opened the box shaped present to find an American football, it was a nice present even if he didn't know how to play.

Kate was next and had given him a homemade friendship bracelet; he had put it on straight away to show her he liked it. Abby and Tim had brought him a welcome card with $200 inside it, to say he was pleased with that was an understatement.

Ziva and Tony had brought him a DVD player and a bunch of DVD's including James Bond, Magnum P.I, Indiana Jones and Batman. Ducky had given him a bunch of books and some Cadburys chocolate warning him that the American's chocolate was not quite the same.

His father had given him dog tags, on one piece of the metal it had _Zacharriah Jethro Gibbs _engraved on it with _Son _engraved on the back and the other piece of metal it had _Leroy Jethro Gibbs _with _Father _on the back. Zach put it on, admiring it. He absolutely loved it, he loved the name Gibbs rather than Daniels which was his step-fathers name. He had hated that man, he had no sympathy for him when he died and had refused to let him be buried in the same service as his family.

Gibbs had also gotten him two tickets for a baseball game, his own baseball glove, ball and bat. He also promised to buy him a baseball jersey when he learnt more about the sport and the teams involved.

"Thanks guys" Zach once again showed them that toothy grin that never quite reached his eyes, not that many people noticed other than Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

"When you starting School Zach? You are going to my school right?" Sarah asked him from the other side of the room.

He was a year younger than her but she was sure he would be one of the most popular kids in the school.

"I've finished school, I'm gunna get a job" Zach told her seriously noting how beautiful she was. Tony and Tim started laughing thinking he was joking.

"What's so funny about that?" Zach frowned at them.

"Yea he's going to your school Sarah" Gibbs told her.

"I've finished school" Zach glared at Gibbs not liking where this was going.

"Your sixteen, you're going to school, then you're going to collage" Gibbs told him with the tone of voice which said 'end of discussion'.

"Yea exactly! I'm sixteen, I've got my GSCE's and that's all I need for the job I want" Zach clenched his hands into fists trying to control his anger.

"What job you going to get then?" Gibbs challenged him.

"I'm joining the Marines" Zach's jaw tightened.

Everyone in the room had no doubt that he was defiantly Gibbs' son after that comment.

"You're too young." There was no way in hell he was letting his son join any kind of Military until he was at least eighteen. He was bound to have a careless attitude about his own health after his family's murder, an attitude that would get him killed in the forces.

"No I'm not; I'm joining the Royal Marines, you only have to be sixteen" This is what he needed to do, he had always wanted to be in the armed forces and now seemed like as good as time as ever.

"You're not going. It is not open to a debate" Gibbs glared at him.

The whole family was watching their shouting match. Jayden was looking on in awe, Zach must have been brave if he was shouting at his own father, Jayden wouldn't have dreamed of doing such a thing. Everyone else agreed with Gibbs, Zach was far too young to be fighting in wars.

"And whose gunna stop me?" Zach smirked slightly at Gibbs thinking he had won the argument.

"ME!" Gibbs thundered "If you're under eighteen you need permission from their parents, which you are not going to get. Even if you did manage to get passed that, I would use my Marine contacts and get you sent right back to me"

"You can't control my life! You don't even know me!" Zach's anger was laced into his voice. Gibbs looked over at Tim, making a silent command for him to take everyone out of the living room.

"I want a chance to know you. I don't want you to get killed." Gibbs spoke when the room was empty, his voice projecting calmness.

"Fine! I'll go to bloody school! But don't expect me to behave there" Zach could see the guilt trip his father had trapped him in. If he was being honest with himself he would like to get to know the man too.

"No, You will go to school and behave and bring home good grades" Gibbs was willing himself not to loose his short patience with the kid.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Zach really needed to use his fists to get rid of his anger.

"Yes I know."

Gibbs calmness seemed to make Zach snap. The teenager charged at him, smashing him into the ground. Zach managed to punch him in the face once before he was flipped over, his face pressed onto the cold lamented flooring and his father holding him down.

Gibbs grabbed his hands and held them back in the small of his back and sat on his legs. He ached to rub his face and put an icepack on it to stop the swelling. He knew he would have a black eye by tomorrow.

He saw the slowly growing crimson stain on his sons white top. The punch must have opened the cuts on his barely healed knuckles.

"Are you going to calm down?" Gibbs hoped he would so he could let him up, all he received was a grunt and felt him trying to buck his hips.

He waited ten minutes until Zach had given up trying to get out of Gibbs grasp. He waited another five minutes until Zach's breathing had gotten as slow as it could with someone sitting on top of you.

"Are you calm?" Gibbs was grateful when he heard a slight sniffle and saw the nod of a head.

"Good" He got off him and helped him up off the floor and led him to sit down on the sofa.

Gibbs had gone to get their personal medical examiner. Ducky had took one step in the living room, looking from Gibbs' swollen eye and Zach's bloody knuckles and shook his head slightly, walking to the kitchen for and icepack and a first aid kit.

He returned shortly after and handed Gibbs a Mr Men Icepack. Gibbs glared at it before taking it and putting it on his aching face. Ducky took Zach's hand and cleaned up the blood from the knuckles and covered it up with a bandage and tape.

"Zacharriah come over here" Gibbs commanded softly but firmly once Ducky was finished with him. He really couldn't do with another fight but the situation had to be addressed.

To his surprise he did just that straight away. His shoulders were slumped and his face held no emotion. There was the pain in his eyes that he hid from everyone. They were identical to his eyes when his wife and daughter died.

"Zach I know you hurt and I can't say or do anything to make it better." Gibbs sighed "But I can't let you can't go around acting like that. Consider this as a warning" Gibbs knew he would feel awful if he had to punish the boy but as his father knew it was his job.

Once again he saw the slight anger in the boy's eyes before he squashed it behind humour and confidence.

"kay" he mumbled before striding outside to where everyone was playing football, excluding Abby and Kate who were playing Barbie.

Ducky and Gibbs went to sit on the bench outside to chat quietly to each other.

Of course being the trained investigators they were, Tony, Tim and Ziva noticed the bandage on Zach's knuckles, the blood on the back of his shirt and one by one the looked over to Gibbs who was holding the ice pack to his eye. Jimmy and Sarah didn't take long to notice but Jayden was oblivious to it all.

Tony was the first one to speak "How the hell are you still alive after that?"

"After what?" Zach tried to brush off the looks of disbelieve he was getting.

"After punching Gibbs in the face" Ziva answered for her fiancé.

"No way!" Jayden's eyes went over to Gibbs for proof "Your butt must be pretty sore right now"

"Can we just play football?" Zach said as if he was bored of the talk of punching his father in the face.

"You sure you can even walk after the whipping I'm sure the boss gave you?" Tony asked

"He didn't do nuffin to me. And Count Duckula fixed up my hand for me so I'm good to go. How'd you play?" Gibbs smiled slightly at Ducky's new nickname, but it was too tired from the day's sudden turn of events to be truly amused. Ducky however was un-amused with his nicknames, and was hell bent on stopping it.

Abby and Kate seemed to notice the small crowd gathering around Zach, starting back and forth from him to Gibbs. Abby rushed over to Gibbs straight away to check if he was all right while Kate confronted Zach.

"How dare you hit Grandpa Gibbs!" Kate's hands were on her hips and she was in full glare mode. She wasn't sure if she liked Zach anymore, it was only the bad guys that hit Special Agents.

"Ooo you're getting told now" Tony laughed, it was truly a comical sight. Zach laughed along with him but everyone else was wise enough to hide the fact they were laughing at the five year old.

"Don't you laugh at me young man" Tony roared with laughter until she turned towards them.

"Don't think you aren't in trouble Uncle Tony and Uncle Jimmy"

Jimmy was spluttering, how had he gotten dragged into this?

Kate was angry at the three of them, how dare they laugh at her. Raising the hand she whacked Zack as hard as she could on the thigh, Jimmy was still spluttering and didn't see his coming. Tony was smarter and ran away as fast as he could into the nearest tree, quickly followed by Zach when Kate had raised her hand towards him again.

Both were sitting on a branch, laughing like mad at Jimmy getting chased around the garden. Everyone else was laughing out loud by now as well but Kate didn't seem to mind them laughing.

"Help me!" Jimmy yelled causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Get your arse over here then Jimmy" Zach yelled holding a hand out of the tree, using his over hand to whack Tony to help him. Both of them heaved Jimmy into the safety of the tree.

"She's a violent little thing. Remind me never to punch Gibbs again" Zach grinned to the pair.

The trio braved coming down when Kate had went back to her Barbie's fifteen minutes later and seemed to forgotten about them.

"Ah there's the three stooges now" Ducky smiled at them making the adults laugh again.

"You have raised a McDevil, McGee" Tony slumped in a seat.

"Pure evil" Zach added taking his seat next to him.

"I didn't even do anything" Jimmy cried with the unfairness of it all, still smiling to show he didn't really mind.

"She's not evil, you two just provoked her" Tim defended his daughter against Tony and Zach.

"She is too" Tony called back childishly, with Zack nodding next to him.

"Yeah, Duckula I think you need to check out my leg make sure its not broken or nothing" Zach rubbed his leg as if it hurt and Tony patted him on the shoulder to show his support for his injured nephew, both wearing a fake hurt look on their faces.

"Gibbs I know you said he was your son, but are you sure?" Abby asked making all the adults laugh again.

Gibbs and Zach had left shortly after that, he lived around a five minute walk from the McGee's, and Tony and Ziva lived the same distance away but in the opposite direction. However for Ducky and Jimmy they had to drive the distance to their respective homes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thanks for my one review :) it seriously made my day. Just like to say, I know the story seems a bit slow at the moment but it's getting there. I have actulley written the whole thing, I'm just added the finishing touches, adding a bit here and there. **

**Just a warning now, it may or may not contain spanking, honestly not sure yet. Even if it does, it won't be too graphic. But there will be defianant mentions of it and a few swats. **

**Please review. Good or bad, I don't mind. I could do with constructive critism. **

**Oh and I don't own any characters ovbs. **

Gibbs' house was average sized, three bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, dining room, a kitchen, a small front garden with a larger back garden and of course the basement.

He had moved all of Shannon's and Kelly's belongings into the attic before his son had gotten there. He had painted over the pink walls in his daughter's old bedroom, giving it a more masculine colour of blue for his son.

It had hurt him to do it, but he knew it had to be done. He had a teenager to care for now, with his own losses, he didn't need his fathers on top of that. But Gibbs still couldn't bring himself to take the photos down that were around the house.

Gibbs had shown him around the house, telling him to un-pack before he headed to his own bedroom to change into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and his NIS top.

He headed down to his basement to start working on the boat he had just started, pouring himself three fingers of his favourite bourbon, before he got to work.

He smiled to the picture of Shannon and Kelly, wondering what Kelly would have been like with her younger brother. Would they both have winded each other up as normal brothers and sisters do, would Zach have stopped a man from flirting with her even if there was an eleven year age gap. He downed the bourbon and poured himself another; he would sadly never know these answers.

Gibbs heard Zach heading towards the basement door. The teenager was trying to be stealthy but seeing as it was Gibbs it didn't work.

Zach was wearing nothing but a pair of Everton shorts and dog tags, showing of his muscles. He was creeping down the steps as quietly as possible making sure his father kept his back turned.

"What you making?" the teenager asked loudly as soon as he reached the bottom step hoping to give the man a fright.

Gibbs turned around slowly, taking a gulp of his bourbon and looked at his son. Zach was slightly disappointed at not making the man jump. He used to sneak up on his family all the time making them jump it was funnier when they were holding a drink or something.

"A boat" Gibbs swirled the last bit of bourbon around before drinking it.

"Ace, can I help?" Zach's face lit up. His father could build boats how great was that; the blond loved the sea and nearly anything to do with it.

"Yea sure, just go put your shoes on" Gibbs put on a happy face. Secretly he just wanted to be alone tonight to wallow in his memories.

"I'm good without ta" Zach shrugged and walked over to examine the small bit of boat Gibbs had already put together.

"No Zach you are not." Gibbs frowned, the boy better start learning to listen to him. It hadn't even been a day yet and they had already had their first fight "You put them on or you don't help. There are nails and splinters on the floor. I am not taking you to hospital on the first day of you being here"

"FINE!" Zach growled at him "I didn't even want to help anyway" with that he stomped up the stairs slamming the basement door.

Gibb's snatched a piece of sandpaper off the side, sanding a piece of wood furiously to stop him self going after the boy. He wondered if all teenagers had mood swings like this or was it just his son. One minute he was happy and eager to help out but as soon as he had been ordered to do a simply thing he snapped and stomped out of the room.

Gibbs had worked on the boat until mid-night. He usually worked on it until the early hours of the morning but his face was killing him, all he wanted to do was take a few painkillers and go to bed.

He walked into the living room to find his son fast asleep on the couch with the television on. Gibbs turned the TV off before tucking a blanket around Zach and kissing his forehead. He looked at his peaceful boy smiling. Zach wasn't as grown-up as he tried to act.

* * *

><p>Zach yawned and woke up when he smelt something cooking. He groggily dragged his feet into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.<p>

"You like pancakes?" Gibbs asked from over the cooker.

Zach just nodded at him, resting his forehead on the table. The time difference had caught up to him, he couldn't sleep when it was bright and sunny out though, or when he could smell something delicious.

Gibbs tapped the back of his head lightly so he could put the pancakes in its place. Zach took them gratefully, placing his arm around the plate supporting his body and stabbing the fork into them.

Gibbs placed his own plate and second cup of coffee across from him, not taking his eyes off him as he began to eat.

"Jet lagged?" Gibbs swallowed the last of his pancakes. Zach just grunted at him still chewing.

The marine got up, filling his own cup of coffee and pouring a second cup with milk in it.

"Here" He passed him the milky coffee, hoping it would wake the boy up slightly.

The boy drunk half of it greedily before thanking him, using words this time rather than grunts.

"Everyone's coming round for a barbeque later and to finalize the plans" Gibbs told him.

"Plans?" he enquired, warming up his hands on his mug.

"Camping" Gibbs drunk the last of his coffee and took the dishes to the sink "Were going tomorrow, everyone has booked the week off, and the kids are taking it off school. Figured you could get enrolled the week after"

Zach smiled weakling, unconsciously rubbing his fingers over the name engraved on his dog tag. Of course Gibbs noticed something was wrong and had a slight suspicion being the special agent he was.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs sat back down at the table.

"Nothing" Zach sighed.

"It's the name isn't it?" Gibbs smiled slightly "Hey I don't expect you to change your name. I knew it was your step-father's and I don't expect to replace him, but I still am your biological father and I couldn't put some other mans name of _my_ son's gift"

"Replace him?" Zach snorted disbelievingly.

Gibbs felt like he had been slapped in the face, yes he knew his son used to have another life but it still hurt that he would call a different man dad.

"He was not my father" The boy spoke vehemently.

Gibbs tried his hardest not to smile at that knowing it wouldn't be appreciated.

"He was a selfish, lying, cheating bastard who couldn't give a toss about his wife and two children. He was cheating on my mother with other woman for years but she wouldn't do anything about it." Zach rubbed his bandage knuckle remembering what it felt like when he had beat the lanky man up and broke his arm the time he had caught him kissing another woman in the pub. Zach had been kicked out the house for over a week that time, he had to stay with his friends.

Gibbs said nothing hoping Zach would carry on talking which he did.

"Theo and Rhi loved that man and he did nothing but let them down constantly. He told them he would take them somewhere and every time the day came he would tell them he was too busy and go and see one of his sluts." Zach felt the tears brim up in his eye thinking about his baby brother and sister.

"Leaving me to comfort them each and every time he buggered off. In the end they gave up with him, preferring to come to me instead of their own father" Zach wiped away the falling tears, not looking at Gibbs.

"He hated me just as much as I hated him. I don't see how he could have those two wonderful kids and throw it all away. I know I wouldn't." Zach gritted his teeth trying to force the tears back.

"_Three_ wonderful children" Gibbs corrected him, wishing the man was alive so he could beat some sense into him.

Zach looked up at him confused "He only had two kids Gibbs"

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to grab the boy and hug him.

"He had a step-son as well, who deserved to get treated a heck of a lot better than he did. No matter how misbehaved he is" Gibbs smiled slightly, feeling his heart break as he saw the tear marks on the boys face making him look younger than his sixteen years.

"Yeah sure" Zach shrugged not really believing what his father had said. Gibbs stood up and rounded the table using his finger to tilt Zach's head to face him.

"Zach you're a good kid. I know you don't show it to the world; you haven't even been with me a day and I can tell. That man didn't deserve to have you in his life." Gibbs sighed using his other hand to rub his finger through his own hair, mentally noting to get a hair cut.

"You can change your name to mine if you want to kiddo" With that Gibbs pulled the boy from the chair into a hug not caring if he protested or not.

To his surprise Zach hugged him back straight away. Silently shedding a few more tears over his family. Gibbs took the seat Zach had been sitting on, pulling the boy down with him to sit on his lap leaning into his chest.

Gibbs knew they must have looked a ridiculous sight, a grown man cuddling a teenage boy like he was a five year old who had just fallen over. But he honestly didn't care, it was a side of Zach he knew wouldn't come out often. He had missed being able to do this when he was a little boy anyway, being able to care for his cuts and bruises.

He rested his cheek on his sons head, feeling him calm down slightly, loosening the grip on his shirt.

"I love you kiddo, no matter what" Gibbs said softly rubbing his son's back soothingly.

"Love you too dad" It was so quietly said that he just about heard it.

They both just sat there for a while, just enjoying the quiet and embrace of each other. Gibbs had to get up in the end seeing the clock on the wall and remembering the food he still had to get for the barbeque.

"Come on son, we need to go to the store to feed Uncle Tony otherwise he will eat us out of house and home" Gibbs patted his back before helping him up.

Zach winced at seeing his father's black eye, _had he really done that?_

"I'm sorry about punching you" Zach rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Rule six – never apologize, it's a sign of weakness" Gibbs smiled walking to the living room.

"Rule six? So there's more?" Zach jokingly groaned. Gibbs laughed pushing him towards to stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was heating up the barbeque, while Zach was putting crisps out into bowls on the table, along with beers, a bottle of wine and fizzy pop in a cooler full of ice on the floor next to the table.

It was a boiling day, which Zach used as an excuse to take his top off so he was just wearing a pair of camouflage shorts, his boxers showing over the top of them and his shoes long forgotten about in the hallway, leaving a pair of white now grass-stained socks.

"Roll out the red carpet! Her royal Majesty had arrived" Zach grinned, walking over to Kate and bowing deeply.

Kate giggled at him, mentally redeeming him from punching her grandpa Gibbs. It was an easy way to flatter the true girly girl, by calling her royalty.

"Hey Gibbs, Zach" Tim called to them, placing the box of cakes Jayden and Kate had made him buy on the table.

Abby had pulled Zach and Gibbs into a hug before she helped herself to a glass of Chardonnay and opened a beer for Tim.

"Go get my football from my room Jay and you can teach me"

Jay ran inside as ordered by Zach.

"Where's Sarah?" Gibbs asked Tim.

"She'll be here in a bit. She's having a hair crises apparently"

Tim and Gibbs rolled their eyes. It was always Sarah that took the longest getting ready. There was always a bet in between the younger men when they went out for a meal, about how long Sarah would take getting ready.

"Hey" Abby slapped Tim's arm "Hair is an important thing isn't it Zachy?"

Abby was sure the pretty boy would back her up. Zach thought Sarah could shave of her whole hair and she'd still look pretty, so hair didn't really matter to him.

"Yea" Zach put on a high pitched voice, flapping both his hands round "I couldn't even go outside if I hadn't straightened my hair" Both men chuckled at that.

"Zach" Abby said in a sickly sweet voice "I think you should know that I am one of few people who can kill you and leave no forensic evidence what so ever."

Zach coughed and walked a few steps away from the scary Goth nearer to his father, afraid she might pounce on him.

"Hair is an important matter" He said as seriously as he could, making sure the Goth wasn't coming any closer to him.

"See I knew you would agree Zachy" Abby beamed as if she hadn't just threatened him.

"Yeah.." Zach said not sure of what to think. He was grateful when Jayden had come back out with the ball.

"Go long Zach" The twelve-year-old shouted from the patio, to which he got a confused look.

"It means go further away from him and catch the ball" Tim explained to him, much like they had to do to Ziva sometimes.

"Oh" Zach grinned and ran further away from Jayden who threw the ball, it didn't go as far a Zach was but her dived on the ground catching the ball, getting grass and mud stains on his chest and shorts.

Tony and Ziva walked through the side gate when Zach had stood up.

"Hey Tony, Catch!" Zach threw the ball like a professional despite never having playing the sport before.

Tony the football fanatic caught it, with commentary and tossed it back.

Zach, Tony, and Jayden played with the football until Ducky, Sarah and Jimmy arrived and Gibbs had called them for lunch.

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Ziva were seated on the plastic chairs while everyone else had to sit on the floor, eating the warm juicy cheese burgers happily.

Sarah had tried not to stare at Zach's bare chest. Even when she had looked away she could only picture his tanned, muscled, upper half.

"How'd you like America Zach?" Tim asked him handing his son a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"I've only been here a day, but from what I've seen you guys say and do the weirdest things" Zach said honestly.

"They do have odd sayings" Ziva was glad someone agreed with her.

"It feels like when you go on holiday and every thing is weird. All the food is huge!" Zach used his hands to explain. "You can't even get a normal sized packet of crisps, and the drinking age is stupid!" he complained remembering his trip to the supermarket with his father to get the food.

"Yea, I bet your annoyed your five years under age now rather than two" Sarah said to him.

"Oh God, I never thought about it like that! Then again it's never stopped me before" Zach grinned at Sarah who grinned back liking his way of thinking.

"Well it's going to stop you now" Gibbs told him sternly.

"We'll see." Zach said quietly so only Sarah could hear. "Suppose you lot being special agents does put a downer on things." He sighed dramatically.

Ducky once again told them a tale about drinking; it was something to do with a tribe he once encountered. Zach really wasn't paying attention; he was too busy trying to finish the large burger.

When everyone was finished and starting to get up, Zach had taken Sarah into the house, unaware of his father's and uncle's suspicious looks. Gibbs and Tim could feel something in his gut wasn't right.

Jimmy, Tony and Jayden hadn't given them a second thought as they grabbed the football and tossed it to each other. Abby and Kate lay on the floor making Daisy chains, while Ducky watched the fun from his seat.

"Give them Five minutes" Gibbs told Tim when he had started to get up and head to the doors. Tim nodded and took Abby's empty seat.

"Wanna have a little fun on this camping trip?" Zach said leading Sarah up to his room. Sarah was excited at the thought of them being alone together, quickly telling herself to snap out of it, there's no way he was thinking what she had in mind.

"Depends what you mean" Sarah answered wondering what he was up to. Zach grabbed his bag from under the bed and showed her his two large bottle of smirn-off Vodka.

"This kind of fun" He smirked. She loved that smirk.

"Where'd you get them?" She wondered, there was no way he got served in Wal-Mart before. And she doubted they were Gibbs'.

"Got em at the offy in the British airport." He said proudly hoping she would be impressed "So you in or what?"

"Course I'm in, but don't bring both of them. We can mix them with red bull when we get there, so if we get caught we don't get both of them wasted, and a bottle of red bull looks a lot less suspicious than Vodka." Sarah McGee always the brains of the operation.

"I like the way you think Sar. I knew there was a reason why we were cousins. I'll save the other bottle for another time, there's no way we can drink two anyway" Zach pushed the bag back under the bed.

She loved the way he said her name, rolling the R with his accent.

"You know were going to be in big shit when we get caught?" Sarah warned him.

"_If _we get caught" He corrected "Yea I know but who cares"

"Zacharriah! Sarah!" They both heard Gibbs shout in the house.

Sarah started to panic thinking they were busted already. Zach just grabbed his Nike football he had brought with him and shoved a couple of CD's in to her hands before walked down the stairs, Sarah following.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Gibbs demanded when he saw them, Tim standing near him.

"Bloody hell, are you always this suspicious?" Zach exclaimed.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Sarah asked what music I was into and wanted to borrow a couple of CD's and then she saw my football and wanted to play" Zach pointed to the CD's and held up the football.

"What'd you expect?" Zach asked cockily, walking towards the agents.

"Ow" Zach rubbed the back of his head not expecting the slap.

"Watch your attitude Zach" Gibbs warned him.

"Since when do you like dance music Sarah?" Tim asked pointedly looking at the Clubland, Basshunter and Dance Nation CD's in her hand.

"Trying to broaden my horizons Timmy" Sarah said making sure her nervousness stayed out of her voice.

"You both better not be up to something!" Gibbs glared hard at them trying to make one of them crack.

"Yea OK we get the point. You can't even go upstairs here without people thinking your plotting world domination" Zach said sarcastically, trying to walk past his father.

Gibbs grabbed his arm putting his face inches from Zach's. "I said to watch the attitude Zacharriah"

What had happened to that little boy he had been cuddling just this morning. Gibbs would gladly trade this sarcastic brat with a bad attitude, back for him.

"All-right, all-right" Zach shook of his arm and headed out the door into the garden.

Sarah quickly followed not wanting to be interrogated by them on her own, knowing she'd crack like an egg, spilling the teen's plans for the camping trip.

"They are up to something" Gibbs growled to Tim.

"I know. Sarah hates Dance music." The younger agent nodded his agreement.

"Anyone fancy a game of footy?" Zach shouted in the garden.

He had rounded everyone up to play and made him and Tony captains. They split the teams fairly so Zach's team had Sarah, Tim, Ducky and Jayden while Tony's team had Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy and Kate.

"DarkWing, can you play keeper?" Zach had asked him before sticking him in goal. Abby had gone in goal for Tony's team.

Zach had started of with the ball running closer to the opposing goal, he passed it to Tim at the last minute who got tackled by Gibbs straight away. Jayden went after Gibbs who dodged him and got the ball took off him from Sarah. Ziva had run towards her but she quickly passed it to Zach who was nearer to the goal.

Zach had circled around Tony, his passed it through Kate's legs getting it again at the other side and booted it past Abby.

"Wooo!" Zach yelled high fiving his team.

The match went on for a while the winning team was Zach's by 4-3. Ziva had scored two of their goals and Gibbs the last, Tony had tried but it went wide causing everyone to laugh at him and Gibbs to head slap him muttering something about incompetence. Zack had coughed 'sore loser' into his hand, looking innocent when his dad glared at him.

Zach had scored another goal, doing a back flip for celebration, Gibbs had also head slapped him saying he was showing off. Tim and Jimmy had both tripped over the ball trying to tackle each other, sports were really not their thing, Tony had swooped in to take the ball, only to be stopped by Jayden. Abby had made a spectacular save, diving from one side of the goal to the other stopping Zach from scoring. The only goal Ducky saved was when Jimmy had kicked it right too him, the assistant also earned himself a head slap.

Sarah had scored one goal and Jayden had scored the last one, Zach had picked him up and put him on his shoulder singing 'we are the champions' with the boy. Sarah, Ducky and Tim soon joined in with their celebrations, although Tim was a lot more reserved then the rest of them.

After the match, Tim and Jimmy were nursing their bruised knees while Tony and Gibbs were nursing their bruised ego. The adults and young children sat together while the teenager sat out of earshot of them, ignoring the suspicious glances Gibbs kept throwing them.

"I thought Uncle Jimmy was gunna piss himself when Gibbs went towards him after he missed" Zach and Sarah laughed.

"It looked like he was ready to fire Uncle Tony when he missed" Sarah choked through laughter.

"This camping trip is gunna be brilliant, especially with …" Sarah shoved her hands over Zach's mouth stopping him from speaking.

Gibbs was staring at them both his earlier suspicions confirmed.

"Uncle Gibbs can lip read" Sarah warned him, making sure her back was towards them.

"Really?" Zach was about to make sure he didn't slip up again "Well that's gay"

"Tell me about it" Sarah sighed "No one told me when I first moved here. I stayed with Uncle Gibbs for the weekend when my brother and Abby went away, I was planning to sneak out and go to a party. Of course Gibbs lip read my plans when I was on the phone." Sarah remembered that night too well. She told it like horror stories you tell at sleep overs.

"I opened the front door and there he was, sitting calmly on a fold away chair sipping a cup of coffee." Sarah shuddered remembering what he had done to her afterwards.

"Harsh! Could have been after the party, at least you could have had a good time then" Zach laughed madly at that, thinking about what the neighbours had thought of his father.

"How come you live with your brother? If you don't mind me asking" He wondered.

"No its fine, my parents kicked me out when I got took home by the police one night for drinking underage, I hadn't even had much. All the neighbours saw and my parents are proud people so couldn't take the embarrassment and kicked me out" Sarah sighed.

"That's well tight" Zach commented.

"I know. Tim was furious with them when I turned up on his doorstep two day later. I was only fourteen and I had to get here from Ohio." Tim had never forgiven his parents for that and had taken legal custody of Sarah.

"It's more fun here anyway; I don't have to be the perfect daughter. I can just be me" Sarah smiled "I can see that me and you are going to be good friends Zach" Her eyes held a trace of micheifinous.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for my lovely reviews, much appreciated :) and those of you who added it as a faVe story, I'm touched.**

**Not the best chapter I don't think, but I had to introduce Jimmys girlfriend. I was trying to do the girl he was engaged to in the last series, but I couldn't remember her name and there wasn't really much to go on could remember. Anyway, I will be updating a couple of chapters tomorrow. **

"Zach! Time to wake up" Gibbs banged on the bedroom door a few times for good measure and went back to loading the car for the camping trip.

The blond teen groaned, rolling over to look at the time on his phone FIVE! The sun was just rising on the horizon, and the early morning song birds weren't even up yet. It was still very dark outside, so in the teen's mind it was still technically night time. There was no way in hell he was getting up this early.

Ten minutes later Zach was in the land of nod, and nearly everyone else had arrived and was waiting downstairs in the living room to leave. Jayden and Kate were running around excitedly at the thought of going camping and missing school. Tony was grumbling to himself at being rudely wakened by Ziva shoving a cube of ice down the front of his boxer shorts. Abby and Ziva were talking quietly about what they thought Jimmy's girlfriend would be like. Sarah had her hood up and laying her head on the back of the couch, hoping to be left so she could go back to bed. Ducky was telling Tim a fascinating story about the last time he went camping with Gibbs. And Gibbs kept looking at his watch at the bottom of the steps, waiting for his son to appear.

He had finally waited long enough and stomped back up the stairs, barging into his son's room to find the boy fast asleep. He snatched the quilt of him but it seemed to have no effect.

"Up, now!" He shouted.

"No" Zach grumbled into the pillow "It's too early"

"Downstairs in five minutes, or I pick you up and take you to the car like that" Gibbs left no room for argument as he headed downstairs.

Zach really didn't want to go dressed in just his boxer, so he quickly got changed into his red rugby top and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, sticking his socks on and lying back down on the bed. He didn't even bother doing his hair, a testament to how tired he was. He just let the blond hair stick up widely, like it had a mind of its own.

"Want me to send in Ziva?" Tony joked.

Gibbs just growled and stomped back up the stairs once more. He had given Zach a full five minutes, which was more than fair in his mind.

He found his son had fallen back asleep on top of the covers. His anger evaporated as he saw that he had gotten dressed. He must be really tired Gibbs thought, picking up the teenager.

"Dinozzo! Open the door" he ordered him when he reached the bottom step.

Tony ran outside, opening the car door so Gibbs could place the boy inside.

Gibbs strapped him in, ruffling his hair before closing the door gently behind him. He looked so much like a little boy when he was sleeping Gibbs mused, if only that would last while he was awake.

"We're leaving!" Gibbs yelled to everyone as he walked back in the house, picking up his son's trainers and backpack.

"WAIT!" Abby shouted, pausing them in their tracks. "Where's Jimmy and his girlfriend? We can't leave without them. Jimmy would be distraught! Unless this is his plan so he doesn't have to show us his girlfriend. In that case, we are defiantly waiting for him" She was determined to meet this mysterious woman.

"Abigail, calm down. He is meeting us at the service station on the way because he had to pick the young lady up first" Ducky reassured her.

"Oh"

"Come on people! Were wasting valuable driving time." Tony clapped his hands, getting everyone moving from the living room.

There was three cars going up, four including Jimmy's, but he wasn't here yet.

Ducky was riding in Tony's car, with him and Ziva. The McGee's were in there car, excluding Sarah who had stretched out on the back seat of Gibbs' car.

Jayden had wanted to go in with Zach but then so had Kate, wanting to do the same as her brother. So Tim had told them 'no', wanting to let the teenager get some sleep away from his hyper-active and noisy children.

* * *

><p>"Kiddo" The teenager felt someone shaking his leg "Wake up, we're getting out"<p>

"What? Where are we?" Zach yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We're stopping to get some breakfast and meet Uncle Jimmy" his father had told him pulling the car in between Tim's and Tony's.

"Here" Sarah had passed him his shoes and bag from the backseat.

Everyone was waiting outside for him as he grabbed his wallet from his bag, remembering they still had to buy red bull for their vodka.

"Hey sleeping Beauty" Tony teased.

Zach smiled until he got close enough to him, and punching him in the arm, not to softly either.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his arm, punching Zack back in the arm before hiding behind Ziva.

Gibbs head slapped him out of nowhere. "Don't hit my son Dinozzo"

Tony looked around stunned; he could have sworn Gibbs was further away next to Ducky. But with Gibbs you always had to suspect the un-expected, so he really shouldn't have been surprised.

They found Jimmy in the Café sitting next to a beautiful strawberry-blonde woman in her late-twenties. She had the most stunning greeny-blue eyes, that looked like they changed colours. Her skin was clear, soft, pale white with a few small freckles, covering her nose and cheeks. Her figure was one other girls would be jealous off and men would stare at just a bit too long. And from what she was wearing at the moment, it was obvious she was a fashionable lady.

All in all she was an attractive woman, making Zach wonder what was wrong with her. Someone like Jimmy wouldn't land a girl like that. He felt a bit guilty at thinking that, he barely knew the man and he was already thinking people were too good for him. It still didn't stop him wondering.

"How did you pull a chick like that Jimbo?" Tony said loudy, sitting down on the table with them.

Zach felt less guilty now since he wasn't the only one thinking it. But he was glad he hadn't said it out loud, because the tanned man had been whacked and pinched by all the girls, and Ducky was glaring darkly at him, quite protective of his assistant.

Jimmy was blushing madly "This is Ashlee, Ashlee this is everyone."

"Ignore Tony, Jimmy. I think you are a lovely seize" Ziva kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at the young lady.

"_Catch, _a lovely catch" Tony and Tim corrected at the same time.

"Seize?" Zach frowned to Sarah, wondering where on earth his aunty had come up with that.

"She has some trouble with her idioms" Sarah shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence, but then again it was for her.

"Hey I'm Abby." Abby was no where near as reserved as Ziva, and pounced on Ashlee, nearly toppling the chair over "We have waited sooo long to meet you. Jimmy kept making up excuses everytime, not that he is embarrassed by you, no not at all, I think he is embarrassed by us"

"No, Jim loves you guys. He talks about you all the time. I've been waiting to meet you for so long too" Ashlee hugged Abby back just as enthusiastically.

"You do ey Jimbo?" Tony nudged him with his elbow.

Jimmy looked even more embarrassed, his face resembling a ripe tomato.

"He warned me about you Tony" She pointed her finger at him, smiling, as if telling him off for the practical jokes pulled on her boyfriend.

"He did?" He put on a mock-hurt face. "I only glued him to the tap once!"

"I seem to recall it was more than just 'once' Anthony" Ducky said, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Once.. .twice … seven times, what's the difference really?" Tony grinned, while everyone just shook their heads at him.

"Anyway.." The goth gave Tony a look that said 'shut up' "What do you do Ashlee?"

"I work in autopsy in Bethesda. That's how me and Jimmy met. We were in a conference one day when he stood in for Ducky, representing NCIS. He kept looking at me when I was weighing the major organs" She told them, holding Jimmy's hand.

"I'm going to get breakfast before I puke. You coming?" Zach said so only Sarah could here him.

She nodded and the two of them left the table together, heading to the back of the queue.

"Nothing like cutting up a dead body to bring people together" Tony joked to the rest of the table.

"If you do not shut up Tony, they will be cutting _you_ open next, to find my knife" Ziva warned her fiancé.

"What do you think of Ashlee then?" Sarah looked at Zach's face, curious for his answer as they waited in the queue.

"Pretty hot, I'd defiantly do that" Zach let out a low whistle, grabbing a tray.

"That's gross. She's going out with your uncle" Sarah wrinkled her nose; teenage boys could be really crude sometimes.

"Like I'd have a chance to anyway." He scoffed "even if I did I wouldn't ruin Jimmy's relationship."

"I didn't mean that. I meant saying she was hot."

"Oh.. Why? She's not related to me."

"But she's still… never mind" Sarah stopped what ever she was going to say because Tim, Jimmy and Tony came behind them in the queue, grabbing a tray. The latter two were talking about cars and the race they were missing this week.

"Zach, your dad asked you to get him a black coffee" Tim told him, handing him twenty dollars.

"Did you tell him that I'm not a waiter?" He said sarcastically, a slight trace of a smile on his face.

Now he knew he was joking, and any of his friends back home would have known he was too. But unfortunately his uncle clearly did not.

"Nope I didn't. But I'll be sure to tell him when we get back to the table." Tim frowned at him.

Zach wasn't sure if there was a threat hidden in there, or a warning. But whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Your choice" He shrugged, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Watch your attitude Zach" Tim raised his eyebrows now, warning him.

"Or what? You'll tell my dad?" the blond scoffed at the thought.

Sarah knocked him with her elbow, pushing him further along the queue to the waiting woman and away from her brother.

"Stop digging yourself a hole. Just leave it" she hissed at him.

"What would you like?" The over-weight woman asked him from behind the counter.

"Black Coffee"

"_Please_" Tim caught up with them, correcting the teen's manners.

It was very un-appreciated, Zach just turned his head, gritting his teeth and giving his uncle a stare that told him exactly how much it wasn't wanted.

Tim didn't let it get to him. He just kept thinking that if that was Jayden acting that way, he'd correct him in a heartbeat and Gibbs would do the same.

The woman just carried on looking at Zach, expecting him to correct his manners after Tim had told him. Her eyebrows raised at him, more in anger at being talked to so un-politely, rather than a warning like his uncle's.

The teen knew he'd never usually be this rude, he hated it when customers were rude, but he was tired and annoyed that his uncle couldn't take a joke, he had to turn it into something more serious. So he didn't even think about what came out of his mouth next.

"Well, what you waiting for, McDonalds to open?" He was of course referring to the shut McDonalds a few shops down.

"ZACH!" Tim and Sarah shouted at the same time.

Tim was more of an angry shout, embarrassed at his nephew's behaviour. And Sarah's was more shocked, surprised he had said that to her, but was hiding a laugh.

"You little punk!" The woman jabbed her sausage like finger at him "I don't know where your from, but around here we don't go acting like that."

Zach was about to give her a real insult, but he uncle grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, apologizing to the lady and telling Sarah to get the drinks and food.

The teen was dragged over back to the tables, his father looking questionably between him and the man whose hand he was attached to.

Gibbs sighed, getting up out of his seat "What happened?"

"Nothing, Uncle Tim just can't take a joke" Zach shrugged himself out of his grip.

_Whack! _

What was it with this man and head slapping? Zach thought, rubbing the sting out of the back of his head. He'd be in hospital with concussion if it kept happening.

Tim explained what happened with the woman, Gibbs getting angrier by the second, while the women on the table were biting their lips trying not to laugh.

Ducky tried to distract the children, mainly because Jayden was looking at Zach in admiration. Something he was sure the parents didn't want, even if one was currently laughing at the teen's actions.

"Tim go help Sarah, Zach with me" Gibbs commanded, and they obeyed.

Zach followed him into the men's toilets; his father turning on him the second he found it was empty.

"I don't know how you were raised Zacharriah. But I will not allow you to talk to people like that." Gibbs tone was icy, and not one to be messed with, especially when there was no one else around.

He wasn't expecting an answer, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't even get one. But he was surprised at how his son didn't even appear to be listening to him. He was looking the side at some picture on the wall.

Gibbs grabbed the blond's ear, giving it a painful squeeze and making him face him. "Consider this strike one"

"Ow, ow, ow … meaning?" Zach cradled his ear when Gibbs let go.

"Three strikes and your outta here" Gibbs spun him around, landing a hard swat on his behind and propelling him to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again everyone who's read this story, and especially for the people who review :) I know I said the other day I****'d post a couple chapters up yesterday, but it was nice weather, and long story short I ended up in a beer garden. ****Anyway, to answer …..**

**-GCSE'S are grades for 14-16 year olds, you can get jobs with them but there's no chance you could get into Uni/ collage with just them. So I'm assuming the last two years in American high-school is the one you get your grades to go to collage from? **

**Devore504**** – I hear it all the time in work. But I should have made it clearer, I meant it like he demanded the coffee off her if ya get me? But I say it all the time in shops too, so does nearly everyone I hang around with. Maybe it's just a British thing? I don't know. **

Breakfast was a noisy affair for the large family that covered three tables. So noisy in fact, that a couple who were sitting next to them moved.

Jayden was annoying his younger sister since they were away from the watchful eyes of their parents. Kate was whining at him trying to get him to stop, while hurling a few of her own childish insults back. The women were all talking very energetically together. Tony, Tim and Jimmy were arguing with each other about which superhero would win in a fight to the death. Gibbs was silently sipping his coffee, letting Ducky talk his ear off. And Zach was still trying to figure out what '_three strikes and your out_' meant.

It could have meant his dad would send him back to the U.K to a foster home, or maybe he just meant that he got three warnings before he got into major trouble, like he was some little kid.

But as always there was only one way to find out, well only one _fun _way, and that involved pushing his father to his limits.

After breakfast, the teenagers went their separate way in the rest stop, planning to meet up with everyone else half an hour later at the main entrance.

"Aw! Nerds!" Zach shouted excitedly, before lowering his voice after he realised a few people were staring at him. "I haven't had them since I was a kid" he picked up a few boxes of different flavours, wondering if they were as good as he remembered them to be.

"Try these, there much nicer than Nerds" Sarah handed him a packet of some American sweets he'd never seen before, but he took them anyway.

So they came out of the shop with a bag full of Lucky Charms cereal, Cheetos, red bull, and enough sweets to last them the entire trip, and then some.

They went in the next shop, trying on different sunglasses and laughing at each other in the mirrors.

Zach timed it just right when Sarah dropped a pair on the floor, making sure the staff weren't looking, he pocketed the black shades he had liked the best.

"Come on, I need some aftershave and hair wax" He led her over to the large collection of Colognes and Perfumes.

Sarah was busy spraying perfumes on the white sticks to smell, so he picked up two different colognes and made his way over to her, sneakily peeling the security bar of the more expensive one and sticking it to another product on the shelf, placing the spray in his shopping bag.

"What'd you just put in your bag Zach?" Sarah looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing" He just kept his cool, always the best thing to do if you get caught. There is nothing more suspicious than a person who panics.

"That wasn't nothing" She said a bit testily.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" He looked incredulously at her, hoping if he kept up the act she wouldn't get him caught.

"I'm not stupid Zach, Don't treat me like I am" Her temper was starting to show now.

"Fine. I'm going to pay"

Zach was about to walk to the checkout when she grabbed his arm. "What about the other thing?"

"I can't exactly put it back now can I?" He said whispered sarcastically.

She stormed out of the store at that, leaving Zach alone to get his hair wax and buy the things he wasn't thieving.

"Women huh?" The man shook his head, looking towards where Sarah was waiting outside the shop.

"Uh?" Zach frowned, before thinking about it. "Oh, yeah I know. Always find something to moan about"

The man chuckled at that, handing him the bag "Best thing to do is nod your head and act like you're listening to them. That's got me through twenty-six long years of marriage. Good luck."

"Thanks" Zach smiled. The man thought he was going out with Sarah, something he personally wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd like it quite a bit. She was a very attractive girl with a stunning personality.

Sarah glared at him darkly when he walked up to her, smiling like nothing had happened.

"Don't talk to me" She cut across him before he could even open his mouth, pushing past him and walking off.

He just watched her go, looked as her hips swayed side to side with each step and how every so often she'd brush her brown curly hair from her face.

* * *

><p>The blond teen's hair had been tamed and he was now munching his way through the cereal he'd brought, waiting for the rest of the family meet up with them.<p>

Sarah was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed in a mood, a few feet away from him. She had not spoken a word to him since she walked off, just meeting him here a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I won't do it again if it makes you this angry" He apologized to her, wanting things to go back to how they were before he did that.

"It's not me being angry that should stop you. It's wrong, and it's a criminal offence. Most of our family are federal agents, how'd you think they'd feel if they caught you?" She glared daggers at him.

He shrugged "I won't do it again"

He knew that was a lie, but what else could he say? Next time he'd just make sure he wasn't shop-lifting while he was with her.

"You better not do, or I'll tell Gibbs next time" She warned him.

"Fair enough" well, no, that wasn't _fair enough_, he thought. But he wasn't going to try it again while she was with him, so there was not much point in carrying out the little argument.

They easily acted like nothing had gone on between them, Sarah pinching a handful of the cereal when the family met up with them.

"What?" Zach asked, his mouth full, at his family's curious glance.

"You suppose to have milk with them you know Zach" Tony told him, pointing to the box.

"No shit Sherlock" Zach rolled his eyes, yelping when Gibbs hit the back of his head warning him about his language.

"I'm starving and I haven't tried them before" He told Tony, offering him some of the cereal, which he took.

"You just ate not too long ago, how can you be hungry?" Ziva asked him.

"I'm a growing boy" Zach smiled sweetly at Ziva, snatching the cereal back of Tony who was scoffing it, hoping he could get it into his car before Zach noticed.

Tim was carrying Kate who was worn out from her early morning and placed her in her car seat.

"Can I ride with Grandpa Gibbs please?" Jayden whined at him, asking his question over and over again until Zach had answered for Tim.

"Yea you can come with us, you can sit up front" Zach told him, moving his cereal away from Tony's outstretched arm. Jayden whooped and grabbed his DS from his car and climbing into his Grandpa's car.

Everyone was once again strapped into their cars, ready to drive off. Zach was holding up a few of the sweets he had brought, sticking his head out of the window at Tony. Eating the sweets as if he was really enjoying them, he knew Tony had a sweet tooth so it was funny trying to tease him.

He was waving a large bag of Peanut M&M's at Tony's sad face; he could see Ziva and Ducky laughing in the car.

"Get your head in the car" Gibbs barked at Zach, putting the key in the engine.

Zach did as he was told; grabbing a few M&M's passing the bag to Jayden at the front.

Tony had a triumphant grin on his face, hearing Zach had been told to get in.

Tony hadn't even turned the engine on to his car yet and his window was open so Zach saw his opportunity and threw a few sweets at Tony.

"Zach!" Gibbs turned around to shout at him.

Tony found the M&M and threw it back through Zach's window, his grin fading at his boss' glare.

"Honestly Anthony you are as bad as the boy" Ducky tutted at him.

Zach had picked it back up aiming it Tony's window, but his wrist was grabbed before he could fling it.

"Don't you even dare, Zacharriah" Gibbs warned him.

He let go and turned around, just about to let go of his hand break when he saw the red sweet once again fly threw Tony's window.

Ziva had picked it up and tossed it out her window before her fiancé could get it.

The next thing Zach knew was his door being thrown open, a hand grabbing his arm and hauling him out. Gibbs held onto his arm dragging him around to the passenger side as he opened that door more calmly and asked Jayden to sit in the back.

Zach struggled trying to get out of his grip, embarrassed that everyone was watching him. Tim and Abby stared at him wondering what was going on. They hadn't seen the whole sweet throwing.

"Come on you don't need to hold on to me" Zach tried used his other hand to try and pry his dad's hand off him, wishing Jayden would hurry up and get in the back.

Gibbs slapped his hand off, dragging him back around to the drivers side to close the car door behind his grandson.

Tony gave him a look saying 'sorry' knowing he was partly to blame as well, Zach grinned at him, his face telling Tony it was all right, before he was dragged back round to the other side of the car.

"I'm not a rag doll!" Gibbs ignored him.

"Strike two!" With that he shoved his son into the passenger seat, slamming the car door behind him and returning to his side of the car resisting the urge to whack him a couple of times.

As soon as Zach was back in the car, he had picked up a bag of M&M's waving them at Tim and started eating them happily again, pretended nothing had gone on.

"Want some Uncle Tim?" Zach opened the window holding out the open bag grinning.

Gibbs reached over grabbing Zach's arm back in and taking the sweets back of him shoving them in his side compartment.

"Guess Dad really doesn't like sharing" Zach said to Tim, knowing he was really annoying his father.

Gibbs had lost his patience and slapped his son's thigh, wishing he was still asleep.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Zach rubbed his thigh, watching his father's hands carefully as they put the car into reverse and drove of with a squeal of tyres. Tony, Tim and Jimmy's cars in pursuit.

It was a full ten minutes before anyone spoke again. The only sound that could be heard was the music from Jayden's DS.

"Zacharriah" Gibbs voice was quieter now "You dare act up again and I won't care where we are, before I throw you over my knee."

Zach laughed at that thinking he was joking; I mean who put a sixteen year old over their knee.

"It's not a laughing matter little boy" Gibbs was enraged that his son wasn't taking him seriously.

"You mean you're serious?" Zach stopped laughing, but he still found it humorous.

"I can show you as soon as we get to the camp site how serious I am" Gibbs said icily.

"You are is well" Zach chuckled to himself answering his own question.

Sarah and Jayden glanced at each other shocked fearing the worse for their cousin; he really must have no sense of danger if he was laughing in Gibbs' face.

"What's so funny about me turning that little bottom of yours red?" Gibbs growled trying to scare him.

"Who the heck smacks someone when their sixteen? Last time I got smacked was when I was three" Zach had stopped laughing now, blushing slightly when his father had said it like that.

"You haven't been spanked in that long?" Jayden asked amazed.

"Don't worry Jayden, that's all about to change" Gibbs told his grandson.

"How can you smack me when I don't even know your stupid rules!" Zach shouted at his father, annoyed now.

"Sarah, Jayden tell him the rules" Gibbs barked at them, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Number one, No lying that includes being deceitful, sneaking out, or telling half truths." Sarah said quickly, memories of her breaking that rule a number of times. She and Zach had broken that rule just yesterday.

"Number two, always be respectful when talking to adults" Jayden said in a rehearsed manner, rubbing his right hand unconsciously.

"Does that include Tony?" Zach joked earning himself another slap from Gibbs.

"Number three, Never put yourself or others in danger. Number four, no smoking, _stealing_, drinking or drugs. Anything illegal basically" She said it like she was warning him, and Zach prayed to God that Gibbs didn't pick up on it.

"Number five is no swearing" Jayden told him knowing that the older boy had said quite a few swear words already.

"Does hell count as swearing?" Zach asked, looking at his father shake his head no.

"What about bloody? You can't stop a Welsh saying that word it's like stopping a nun praying to god" His father once again shook his head.

"What about Damn?" Zach knew he was getting to the older man.

Sarah was coughing in the back trying to cover up her laughing.

"What about fu…"

"Zacharriah!" Gibbs cut him off.

"Okay .. Okay.. hey lets play eye spy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks agai****n everyone. **

Gibbs had stayed silent for most of the car ride, only breaking it to shout his son's name once in a while. Like when he had punched him in the arm, screaming 'yellow car'. He had really tested his patience when he had started singing loudly along with the radio, practically screaming on the top of his voice.

Gibbs had almost cried with relief by the time they had reached their destination, only to remember they still had a half an hour hike to endure before they could finally set up camp.

They had parked the cars in a small field surround by the forest.

Gibbs had led the group talking to Ducky. Ziva, Ashlee, Abby and Kate had followed next, followed by Jimmy and Tim. Zach, Tony, Sarah were at the back of the group while Jayden ran in between everyone, hyped up from the sweets he hate in the car.

It was a long walk, mainly because everyone was carrying huge rucksacks, camping equipment and food. But they had finally made it to a small clearing a short distance from a lake.

"Are you having a laugh?" Zach said quietly, when he, Tony and Sarah had made their appearance a good five minutes after everyone else.

"What?" Tony asked him.

"We're in the middle of bloody nowhere!"

"That's kinda what camping is Zach" Sarah told him.

"I thought we would be on a camping site, you know minging toilets and showers but they are still there" Zach said dropping his stuff on the floor near everyone else's stuff. "No-one told me I'd be shitting in a bush!"

"That's what I thought the first time too" Tony told him "Gibbs doesn't do that kind of camping, it's not real camping apparently" Tony whispered scared Gibbs might hear him.

"Oh great!" Zach sat on his rucksack, wishing he could have a drink of that vodka now.

"I came prepared this time" Tony said proudly "I brought an airbed, a pillow and enough wet wipes to cover a small country"

"You not in a five star hotel Dinozzo, you're in the wilderness" Gibbs shouted from behind him.

Zach snorted, if that's what the man thought was a five star hotel was, there was no way in hell he was ever going on holiday with him_._

Gibbs had already placed a pile of wood in the middle of a few fallen logs that doubled up as seats. He was in his element out here, looking around at the area and planning just exactly what the campsite would look like, and what needed to happen to get it like that.

"Let's set up camp everyone" Gibbs clapped his hands loudly, sparking movement from his family.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had all the tents put up, a roaring fire, and everything put in its place.<p>

There was six tents all together. Tim, Abby, Jayden and Kate were in the family tent. Both couples got one of their own, but under Gibbs orders, there was to be no funny business. Sarah got one of her own, while Zach was sharing with his dad and Ducky.

"Anyone wanna swap tents with me? No offence Duckula" Zach was practically begging the camp.

"Ducky" he corrected "and I think your father wants you somewhere he can keep an eye on you"

Zach groaned knowing he was doomed to his fate of spending four nights in a small tent with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He had quickly stashed the vodka in Sarah's tent, not trusting Gibbs to look through his pack.

The two teenagers had made that their base, putting all the sweets and crisps they had brought from the rest stop in there with them.

The two teenagers went for a walk together, stopping when they were out of sight and hearing from the adults and climbing up a tree, sitting in the branches just talking.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Zach asked.

They had begun a game of questions, trying to find out more about the other person.

"A novelist. What's the furthest you've ever gone with a girl?" She answered, and asked her question straight after.

"That's a bit of a leap from what's my favourite colour" He smirked.

"Just answer it"

"All the way. You?"

"Just making out." Sarah blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had done so much more than her.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen. It was on the beach one night at a party. I was terrified for weeks afterwards though, thought that I'd gotten her pregnant somehow." He chuckled at the memory and how naive he had been then on the subject of sex, pregnancy and STD's.

"Right I got a good one. If you could take a shower with anyone in the world, who would it be?" He watched her blush even more now.

"Um… Robert Patterson"

"Ha!" Zach howled with laughter. "He's a poof. Why'd you want him?"

"No he isn't. And it's my go anyway" She defended him.

"Okay, What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?" She smiled evilly.

He groaned, still slightly embarrassed at his memory. "Ugh! I was twelve and, we took booze to school once, I got completely trashed. I had to get my stomach pumped. But the next time I went to school after I finished my exclusion. Everyone was laughing at me and taking the mickey. I didn't remember barely any of that day, but my mates had dared me to streak and run down the main hall in the school for the half a litre of vodka. The old cookery teacher fainted apparently. But that's not the worse, I had to have the head teacher dress me because I could do it after I downed the vodka. People still call me free willy"

Sarah couldn't stop laughing at that, she could easily picture him doing something like that. It was quite a nice mental image too, not that she'd say that out loud.

"Same question" He nodded at her.

"This was when I was fifteen. I was getting mouthy with my math teacher one time, and she sent me to the principles office. Of course I wasn't going. So she got someone to fetch him, and I still didn't go. Then he phoned Tim, but Gibbs answered. Uncle Gibbs turns up, and there was no way in hell I was leaving the class room if he was waiting outside for me. He came into the room, pissed, and he yanks me over his shoulder, swatting me a few times in front of everyone! I was mortified"

They heard a twig snap on the floor below them, and looked down to find Tony and Jayden looking up sheepishly at them.

"Dinner time!" Tony smiled.

The teens jumped from the tree, walking back to camp with them. They were nearly at the clearing when Tony spoke up.

"Did you really do that free Willy?" Tony laughed, Jayden sniggering next to him.

"Yea" The blond glared at him.

Obviously it was his uncle's idea to eavesdrop. Jayden seemed too much of a nice kid, who followed the rules to sneak up on them.

* * *

><p>For dinner they were both handed a plate of meatballs. Gibbs had told everyone that they were going hiking tomorrow.<p>

By the look on Sarah's face, she hadn't liked that idea very much at all so Zach planned a way in which he could make it enjoyable.

After dinner Abby had suggested a sing-along which nearly everyone had shot down straight away. Tony had suggested scary stories since it was getting dark out, Tim had glared at him for that pointing to his young daughter, while Jayden seemed highly disappointed.

Instead the adults sat around the campfire talking. Kate was happily playing with her Scooby-Doo dolls, pretending they were solving a mystery. And the two teenagers went to Sarah's tent to talk, un-aware that Jayden was sitting right next to it reading his book.

"Let's put it in our water bottles for tomorrow to get us through this hike" Zach grabbed the vodka, all-ready opening it.

Sarah had been a bit unsure of this plan. Drinking right in front of them would get them caught straight away, but Zach had already poured a large amount into his bottle topping it up with the cans of red bull.

"Zach, are you sure about this? What if someone wants a drink from our bottles?" Sarah said un-easily not taking the vodka out of Zach's outstretched arm.

"Come on Sar, it'll be fun. We won't get hammered so they won't suspect anything, just think were being annoying. We will take another bottle of water with us so if we get dehydrated we can have some" Zach took a quick drink of the vodka, shuddering as it burned his throat.

"Okay" Sarah was still un-sure but it didn't stop her from pouring the vodka into her water bottle.

Jayden un-zipped the tent quickly, his eyes wide with shock at the bottle that was in his Auntie's hand.

Zach quickly grabbed the eleven-year-olds arm, pulling him into the tent, making sure none of the adults were near before he zipped it back up.

"You dare tell anyone and I'll tell Tim and Abby just exactly who broke the pipe on the side of the house" Sarah threatened him, panicking about getting caught beforehand.

"I wasn't going to tell anyway" He was offended that his aunty thought that low of him.

"Thanks mate"

"But I do want in" Jayden said before the teenagers got too relaxed.

"No way, your just a kid" Sarah put her foot down. She was not going to let her nephew get drunk; Tim and Abby would murder her.

"Come on" Jayden begged a bit "Everyone else in my classes has tried alcohol. And they think I'm a baby as it is"

Jayden was insanely smart, he had skipped a few grades and still was the top of his classes. He was a freshman at the same school as Sarah. But kids were cruel, and Jayden got picked on for being so much younger than them. So just for once he'd like to be the same as them.

"Most of them are lying, Jay." Sarah said, but she did sympathize with him.

"Just let him Sar." Zach stuck up for him.

"No, he's only eleven, what if something happens?"

"I was eleven the first time I got drunk. Look, we won't give him a lot, and we'll watch out for him. He'll be okay."

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm sure everyone out there will kill us if we let him"

"You chicken?" Zach changed tactics.

"No, just not stupid"

"I think you are" He started clucking, getting Jayden to join in.

Sarah conceded defeat in the end "Jay, go get your water flask. If anyone asks, its 'cus we got soda in here"

Jayden whooped, running to do as commanded.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She shook her head at her own stupidity. Why did she let Zach talk her into this, it didn't even take her long to cave.

The blond poured the drinks when Jay came back, being careful to not put too much in. He knew how easily it would be to get the younger boy hurt if he messed up on his measurements.

The three stayed in the tent for hours after that, eating sweets, talking, joking around and just having a good time. Zach found that for an eleven-year-old, Jayden was a lot more mature than most, and he understood a lot of things that teenagers did. But like Sarah had told him, he was smart and hung around with teenager most of the time, so of course he had to grow up a bit quicker. But he was still just a child and it did defiantly show, especially when he was with his family and could just relax.

"Zach, Jayden, time for bed" Gibbs had shouted from outside the tent, starting to unzip it.

"Night Sar" Zach grinned mischievously to her, getting out of the tent.

Jayden followed suit, saying a quick goodnight to his grandpa before going into his own tent with his parents.

"Good-night" Zach heard Sarah call back when he zipped her tent back up.

Gibbs stopped outside their tent turning around to face Zach. Tony was the only other person outside his tent coming back from using the toilet, diving into his own tent before Gibbs could look at him.

"I know you and Sarah are up to something, and it stops now" he warned him, holding the tent open waiting for Zach to get inside.

Ducky was already tucked in his sleeping back at the side, closing the book he had been reading.

"I've only known you for three days and your already accusing me of stuff" Zach defended himself, sitting himself down on his sleeping back next to Ducky's.

"It's a gut feeling" Gibbs quickly stripped down to his shorts and got in his sleeping bag.

"It's a paranoid feeling" he countered, taking off his rugby shirt and trackies off, snuggling up in his own sleeping bag.

"Go to sleep Zach" Gibbs closed his eyes.

"No bedtime story?" Zach said sarcastically, making someone snort.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted, after that came a loud slap and a yelp.

"I could tell you a story" Ducky offered.

"NO!" A few voices called out simultaneously.

"I'll save it for tomorrow" The Scottish man didn't let himself get offended. He just preferred to thing that the camp was tired and didn't want to get kept awake wanting to listen to his tale.

There was some insults hurled between Tim, Jimmy and Tony, before Gibbs put an end to it, telling them if they couldn't shut up and go to sleep, they'd lose the privilege of sleeping in a tent. Everyone soon dropped off after that.

Zach went to sleep thinking about Sarah, the way her hair smelt of strawberries and her perfect smile. He knew she'd never think of him that way and how wrong it was. She was his cousin. But he'd never felt this comfortable around anyone before.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly for the sleeping teenage boy. Everyone else was up, chatting loudly by the fire, watching Jimmy and Tony make breakfast.<p>

"Get up Zach" Gibbs shouted for what felt the hundredth time that morning. He was making sure that boy went to bed earlier tonight.

Gibbs growled, grabbing the snoozing blonde from his sleeping bag and throwing him over his shoulder. Everyone looking on curiously as he carried him towards the lake, Abby was busy snapping shots with her camera, following him making sure she didn't miss any of the action.

"Woah put me down! I'm awake!" Zach struggled to get out of his grip, seeing where his father was heading. Gibbs walked to the end of the jetty and dumped the boy in the deep cold water.

There was a large splash and the blond head popped up above the surface frowning at his fathers retreating back.

Zach swam back to shore, his teeth chattering and Goosebumps running up his arms. He was going to get up the first time his father told him from now on. Well when they were next to an ice cold lake anyway.

He made his way up the stony path, being careful to step on the smooth stones. He put his hands in front of his white, now see-through, boxers making his way to the tent.

"Covering your small di..OW" Ziva pinched Tony's arm.

"Bigger than yours Dinozzo!" Zach shouted from inside his tent.

"Uncle Tony, what's Zachy got that's bigger than yours?" Kate asked innocently, making everyone snort into their breakfast.

Zach came out with his blonde wet hair gelled and wearing his Cardiff blues rugby top, the tight top showing off his muscles. He went into Sarah's empty tent to grab some sweets.

He was about to pop one in his mouth when his father took them off him and placed a bowl of cereal in his hands. Zach shrugged to himself, he'd eat the sweets after.

Everyone was ready to set of on their hike soon after, Zach had his water bottle in his hand and already having a drink of it. Sarah and Jayden said were going to wait until they had started walking.

Gibbs and Ducky had once again led everyone, Gibbs holding the map not trusting the other man knowing full well he couldn't navigate his way out a paper bag. Kate followed behind the women. The teenagers and Jayden were right in front of the watchful eyes of Tim, Tony and Jimmy. Gibbs had told the men to make sure Zach didn't cause any trouble.

"How long do you reckon he will last?" Tony asked Tim and Jimmy looking at Zach.

"Last?" Jimmy was confused.

"Before he gets his butt busted by papa Gibbs" Tony explained, noticing that Zach was drinking out of the large water bottle a bit too often. He certainly wasn't unfit that he needed it.

"Two more days max, did you see Gibb's face yesterday in the parking lot?" Tim said keeping his eyes on his younger sister who looked a bit too guilty for his liking. He didn't notice his son was involved in what they had planned.

"I thought Gibbs would have killed him for giving him the black eye" Jimmy admitted.

"I think the day of reckoning has come. Care to make a bet?" It's like taking candy from a baby Tony thought.

"$40 dollars he lasts till Thursday" Tim said checking how much he had in his wallet.

"$40 says he lasts till tomorrow" Jimmy guessed unsure that he really wanted to get involved in this bet.

"Today is the day I win $80" Tony grinned.

"We'll see Tony" Tim shifted his gaze over to Zach making sure to keep him on the thin and narrow path until Thursday.

**Julie M – Sorry you feel that way, but I do see you point. With the team being a extended family? How can you copy that? I think they are in basically every story you read. Tim kind of would have to be, after he had children off his own, its fathers instinct. The family taking trips together, well that's what families do, and the camping trip is suppose to be bonding together, because I honestly can't imagine Gibbs going to a hotel anyway. With the kids being similar, how can you honestly tell? I haven't really put them into the story that much. But I have read the one wear Dylan gets adopted, and reading some of Princess McGee now, and I admit their ages really do look dodgy. And then I saw that Sarah's boyfriend is called Zack too. And I swear I didn't copy it, the name I chose is because I used it years ago on an Xbox game, and as far as them having two kids, I had to do them because Zach had a younger brother and sister, and Its going to involve in a bit of the story at some point. Sarah is in it because Zach needs someone in the family that age to mess around with and her parents are going to make an appearance too later on. So anyway, I'm sorry again. But I'll defiantly try to bring the kids into it a bit more so I can show you they aren't the same. Oh and another difference is that they spank their wives/ fiancés. I just find that nasty, no offence, I still really love her stories. But it is safe to say I defiantly didn't copy; I've have basically finished the story, and it is nothing like Princess McGee. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone. I just like to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with life and work. And I've been trying to get this chapter just right before I posted it. And I'm still not happy with it, I don't think it flows like it should. Anyway, here it is. **

They had been walking for over an hour now and Zach had already drunk half of his bottle, Jayden was slowly getting through his, while Sarah had barely touched hers.

The two boys were starting to feel tipsy from the strong drinks and had to run over to a tree every time they paused for breaks to relieve themselves, much to the amusement of everyone.

"You've never been drunk before have you?" Zach whispered in her ear giggling, letting on that he was feeling the effect.

"No, and I don't like the taste very much" She said quietly making sure no one else could hear her.

"It's nice though!" Zach took a swig as if to prove his point "Even Jay has drunk more than you"

"And they think I'm the kid!" Jay smiled at his Aunt.

Sarah started drinking up then, not wanting to be out drunk by her nephew. She forced herself not to pull a face as it burned its way down her throat.

The three of them were quickly getting drunk now, Sarah starting to stumble once or twice. She had blamed it on the un-even floor when Tim asked.

The adults had thrown them curious glances as they laughed madly for ages, at what seemed like nothing. One of them would say another word as soon as they could speak again, making them burst into more laughter.

Zach and Sarah were quite tipsy, just a bit too far gone to realise just how very drunk the young boy was. He couldn't even walk in a straight line anymore and anything that came to his mind he'd just say.

"They're havin a lot of fun" Ashlee said to the girls after turning around to look at them.

"I know, Zach's really great for Sarah and Jay don't you think?" Abby smiled. "Usually, Jayden whines when we go hiking, and Sarah's phone doesn't leave her hand. I don't think she's even touched it once today"

"I don't think he is the full reason why they are having a great time Abby" Ziva pointed at them.

Zach was singing and humming a song, while Jayden and he badly imitated the dance off the video, Sarah joining in with them. "Everyday I'm Shuffling!"

"Oh my Gibbs!" Abby's eyes widened.

Something seemed to click in all the adult's minds at that point. Tony walked over to them, grabbing the water bottle off Sarah and taking a sip.

"Its vodka boss" Tony called over to Gibbs, staring at his youngest nephew who didn't have a clue what was going on.

Jayden had fallen over at the very moment everyone was looking at him. His fall softened by the bush he had fallen into, but he wouldn't have felt it anyway. Tim and Abby had rushed over to him, pulling him up-right and taking the flask away from him.

"Shit" Zach muttered to Sarah, both of them sobering up when Gibbs shoved the map at Jimmy, stalking over to them.

"Pass me your bottle" Gibbs held his hand out. He knew he didn't really need to check it. He had no doubt that his son was the cause of this whole problem.

"This bottle?" Zach asked stupidly.

"No the imaginary one" Gibbs shot back sarcastically, whacking the teen's head "Of course that one!"

The teenager didn't think, and he regretted it the second he did it. But instead of handing him the near-empty bottle, he lobbed it in the bushes behind him, hoping that would be the end of the whole matter, even if he knew it was a childish hope.

Gibbs grabbed his forearm before the bottle even hit the bushes, turning him around and laying half a dozen hard smacks on his backside.

"Ow! ow!" Zach yelled at the on-slaughter, his fathers hand felt like it was made of iron or something.

Gibbs spun him back around, still keeping a grip on his arm and clicking with his finger, pointing to the spot next to him, stopping Sarah from slowly edging away.

"What the hell do you both think you were playing at? Getting an twelve-year-old drunk? Not to mention yourselves" Gibbs was livid.

Neither of them answered. Sarah was ashamed if herself, looking at her nephew now she could see just how wrong and stupid it was. While Zach's mind was working fast, trying to think of a way to get all three of them out of trouble.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, You WEREN'T!" he roared.

The shouting stopped when they heard Jayden's voice call out "I don't feel so good" and the second after he was violently throwing up, Tim was holding him up to make sure he didn't land in any of it and Ducky was talking to Tim and looking over his grandson.

Ashlee and Jimmy had taken Kate away from all the drama, playing with the toys she had put in the pack, while Tony and Ziva were reading the map to try and find the quickest route back to base.

"How much did he drink?" it was rare for the Scottish Doctor to be angry, but when looking at the two teenagers he was furious.

"Not enough to get him in that state" Zach told him. He had only put a splash in Jayden's flask. Even if he had finished all of it, he wouldn't be throwing up.

"Well clearly it was. How much did you put in there?" Ducky glowered at the teenagers.

Zach thought about it before answering "I put four lids in, which is roughly like a double shot. I filled it with red bull, you couldn't even taste the vodka. There is no way he should be that drunk."

"There is a reason why there is an age limit, Zacharriah. He is only a child, he won't process it in the way you would. And even you shouldn't be drinking." Ducky told him, helping Tim take Jay over to sit on the grass once he had stopped throwing up.

"s'not his fault, I put morrre in thissss morning" Jayden slurred from his spot.

"Told you" Zach said. He knew he had been right with the measurements.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." Gibbs firm grip on his arm didn't loosen as he slapped his son's backside once more.

"Is Jayden going to be okay?" Sarah looked like she was going to burst out crying any moment. She didn't care about getting into trouble; she just wanted her nephew to be all right.

"He seems to have thrown most of the alcohol back up, but he is going to be ill when it's all out of his system"

Abby and Tim calmed down slightly at the doctors words, but their worry soon turned into anger at the pair of teenagers.

"I cannot believe how stupid the both of you are!" Tim ranted, jabbing a finger at each of them. "Especially you Sarah, Mom and Dad kicked you out for drinking. Did you really think it would be a great idea? And getting Jayden drunk! You're supposed to be his Aunt!"

Sarah was crying in her hands now, she knew he was right. She just hoped that Tim, Abby and Jayden could forgive her.

Zach on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. If Jayden hadn't have added more they wouldn't be in this mess, but if he had just said no when he asked, he wouldn't have gotten hammered.

But even if he didn't know what to feel, he didn't want Sarah to be in trouble "It's my fault, not Sarah's. I brought the vodka. I'm the one who talked her into it in the first place." He told them.

"It's all of your faults" Gibbs growled, but a small fraction of him was proud that his son was brave enough to take the blame.

"Right, this is what is going to happen. You, Zacharriah, are going to be at my side every step of the way back to camp. And when we get there, you are going to go to our tent and sit there until I come to get you."

And so began the long walk back to the campsite.

Tony, Ashlee, Jimmy, Ziva and Kate led the group, each of them chatting each other and trying to forget about the drama that was currently going on behind them.

Gibbs was next, his son walking besides him. They only stopped for a few warning swats each time Zach tried to get away from him to walk next to Sarah, who was dejectedly walking behind them.

Tim was carrying Jayden who had fallen asleep, Abby was fussing around him and Ducky was keeping an eye on him to make sure the boy was just sleeping and not passed out.

* * *

><p>When they got to camp, Tim put his son on the grass near the seating area, deciding it would be better if they watched him to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or drown in his own vomit. And that way if he did throw up again, it wouldn't be in their tent.<p>

"Sarah, go get the alcohol and then you can sit in your tent" Tim commanded his younger sister. He was far too angry to deal with her at the moment without injuring her.

She hurried to obey, while everyone excluding Ducky, Gibbs, Zach and Abby rushed off down to lake to sit and eat their lunch. Zach was pushed slightly by his dad, a silent order to do the same thing.

He didn't want to sit in the tent, but one look at the elder man's face told him he'd better listen or he'd regret it. He was in enough trouble as it was and he really didn't think he could afford to make things worse.

That was one reason why he made his way to the tent. The other was because of the guilt that was starting to seep in, Jayden was in a bad way and he was the one to blame. He didn't have a leg to stand on if he wanted to argue and he knew it.

What if that was his little brother? He thought. He'd hate to see him in that state. There was no way he would have let him drink, well until he was a bit older, so why did he let Jayden?

He sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair. He had screwed up big time, and he was not looking forward to what his father had in store for him.

But the thing that worried him the most was the thought that Tim might think he was a bad influence and not let him hang around with Sarah.

* * *

><p>Zach followed his father into the woods once he had come to collect him sometime later. Neither of them said a word until Gibbs got to a clearing.<p>

"Sit down" He pointed at the fallen log.

Zach complied, studying his fathers tan working boots in front of him.

"You know what you did was wrong?" Gibbs asked, knowing he couldn't just punish his son without the boy knowing exactly why.

Zach just nodded, still looking at the shoes.

"Verbal answer and I want you to look at me when you talk" Gibbs told him.

The elder man seemed much too calm to be the same one that was yelling at him before, but Zach could still see that the anger was still there, just toned down.

"Yea" Zach dragged his eyes up long enough to look at him, before returning them to the original position.

There was just something about looking in the eyes of the person who was angry with you. It was like they could read your very mind. And if you lied to them they knew straight away.

"Why was it wrong?" Gibbs demanded.

The blond's head looked up sharply, frowning at the question. In all his life he had never heard anyone ask that, usually they just shouted and dished out their punishments, not bothering to talk to him.

He shrugged, unsure of how to answer it "cus it is?"

"I'm going to need a better reason that that son"

"I shouldn't have let Jayden have any. But he wouldn't have gotten that bad if he didn't add more." He still felt the need to defend himself.

"Is that it?"

"Yea"

"So you don't think you broke any rules?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows, disbelieving his son thought that was the only reason he was in trouble.

"I broke the no drinking one. And there wasn't really one about letting other people drink, so I guess I really didn't do anything wrong with letting Jay drink." Zach shrugged again. He didn't believe for a second what he was saying though.

"I'll tell you exactly what you did wrong, Jeans down and bend over the log" Gibbs said sternly, gesturing to the log.

Zach looked at the log he was sitting on, and to his dad's annoyed face. He raised his own eyebrows in shock. That man must have been crazy if he thought he would willingly let him smack him.

"I broke your lying rule too. I know what I did wrong, we can go back to camp now" Zach was starting to panic.

"You either get over that log, or I can put you over my knee." He threatened "But if I have to put you over my knee, you're losing the pants too" Gibbs took a step towards him.

The blond stood up, gulping visibly. And he tried to make a run for it. He made it at least five steps before his arm was grabbed and he was dragged back.

"No, no, no! You are not doing this! It's illegal!" Zach desperately tried to get away, trying to dig his heels in. But his father was much stronger than him and pulled him along.

"I am doing this, and it's not" Gibbs sat on the log, smacking his sons hands away as he un-buttoned the jeans.

"Come on, don't I get a warning or something? I know what I did was wrong but I won't do it again. Please?" he begged.

"You've had plenty of warnings." He slapped the hands away once more.

In one swift move, Zach's jeans and boxers were around his knees, and he was pulled over into his father's lap.

He desperately tried to get away, but his arms were pinned to his back, effectively pushing him down.

"ow!" Zach was still trying to get away when Gibbs hand came firmly into contact with his already stinging arse.

"I won't start the real spanking until you stop trying to get away" Gibbs smacked him with his hand a few more times, trying to get his point across.

"Ow, your already hitting me, how can you not have started?" Zach stopped trying to get away now, but turned his head to look at his father.

"I'm _spanking _you for not listening to me at the moment. You're getting ten swats for each rule you broke. Just be grateful that I'm not using my belt" Gibbs stressed that word, not liking the fact his son said he was hitting him.

"Whatevs, just get it over with already" Zach clenched his teeth. He knew there was no escape, so there was no point making it worse.

"Enough. Of. Your. Cheek. Zacharriah!" Each word was punctuated with a slap from his hand.

Gibbs loosened his grip on the boy now he wasn't trying to get away, his smacks hardening as he started the real spanking.

"Ah!" Zach hissed through his teeth as the first whack came down, if he thought his fathers hand was made of iron before now, he was deeply mistaken. He was now positive his dad had super-strength like Superman.

Gibbs kept raining smacks down on the reddening backside, counting them out in his head as he said each rule the boy had broken "You never lie to me."

"You never touch a drop of alcohol until your twenty-one" Zach had started sobbing slightly now.

"Most importantly, You never, ever put your life in danger!" The last ten were the hardest, each delivered to his seat spot so Gibbs was sure he'd learn a lesson from this.

Zach was starting to plead now, not knowing that it was over "I'm sorry dad… I won't do it again I promise…. Just please stop!"

Tears were streaming down his face, and his pride was forgotten about as he lay over his dads' knee, his jeans and boxers halfway down his legs and sporting a crimson arse.

"Shhh… its over now, I forgive you" Gibbs rubbed the boys back, pulling the boxers and jeans up for him and helping him to stand up.

He pulled his son into a hug, just letting him cry into his shoulder until he seemed to calm down.

Zach was unable to look at his father as he pulled out of the hug finally. He was too embarrassed at that he had cried, and the fact he had been over his dad's knee like some naughty three-year-old.

"Hey, look at me" Gibbs said softly, putting a hand under his son's chin to force him to look up.

He wiped a tear that had escaped away with his thumb "There's nothing to be embarrassed about son. What happened between me and you, stays between me and you"

"It's not that" Zach mumbled.

"What is it then? That you cried?"

The blond nodded slightly, even more embarrassed at having to admit it.

"Everyone cries. I cried when my dad spanked me when I was your age, even when I was older than you I still cried." He handed him a handkerchief out of his pocket. Letting him wipe his face and blow his nose.

"You got spanked?" His lips turned up slightly, his previous embarrassment nearly forgotten about at the thought. He couldn't imagine his dad being his age _and _getting spanked.

"When I deserved it" Gibbs wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him back the way they came.

"Why, what did you do?" He tried to make it as un-obvious as possible that he wasn't leaning into the embrace.

"I'll tell you, only if you promise not to tell any of your Aunts or Uncles, especially not Tony." Gibbs smirked. He knew his senior field agent wouldn't be able to stop making jokes for weeks, possibly months, if he knew a few stories about Gibbs misspent teenage years.

"I promise dad" Zach smiled, he loved being in his dad's embrace and being able to find more out about the man who gave him life.

He could breathe in the scent of his dad's cologne, mixed with sawdust. And it made him feel safe, that he was at home, and most of all that he was loved.

"I was seventeen…" Gibbs told Zach off one of his escapades, pretending to be annoyed when the boy laughed. But most of the time he was laughing with him.

**Just like to point out that I know alcohol doesn't work this way. You can't just sober up. But I'd like to imagine an angry Gibbs coming after you is a situtaion to sober you up. The next chapter is not going to be of Gibbs' story, because clearly I haven't even thought about one. But if i do, I'll probably post it as a one-shot. Next chapter is one I havn't written yet, well sort off, I've written after it strangely enough. So I don't know to include Sarah and Tim, and maybe add a bit more of the other characters in or what? I'm open to any ideas. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you once again for your comments, story alerts, fave stories and everything basically. I'm sorry that I haven't posted the Gibbs story up, but it doesnt fit in with the story, so I'll tell you when I've posted it as a one-shot. This chapter does contain spanking, sorry if its not your thing. And I'm sorry its taking so long but I keep changing the story. **

Tim sat on the log, his arm wrapped around Abby while they watched their son sleep on the grass in front of them.

Gibbs had already been and came back with Zach; both were now playing cards on the grass outside their tent with Tony and Jimmy, Zach squirming on the floor quite noticeably.

"He's too young to be doing these kinds of things Timmy. Next he'll be taking drugs and robbing banks" Abby spoke besides him.

"I think that's exaggerating a bit Abs, but I know what you mean. I didn't think we'd have to deal with teenage behaviour until he was a teenager." Tim sighed.

"He is in High School though. All the other teenagers pick on him for being younger than them and not doing the same things. Of course he is going to be doing what they do. Maybe we should put him back in middle school, so he can be with kids his own age" Abby said.

"No, he'd hate that. You know what it's like being stuck in classes that are too easy for you. And anyway the bullying might stop a little when Zach goes to that school. He seems the kind of guy to stick up for his family." Tim lent over to brush his son's long fringe out of his eyes.

"I hope so. It'd be nice if Jayden came home just once without that stupid Jason boy doing something to him or him having to hide away from the brat" Jason was the school bully and the principles son, so he got away with murder.

"I know" Tim sighed, looking over at his sister's tent.

"You go deal with her, I'll stay with Jay" Abby nudged him slightly.

"See you in a bit Abs" Tim kissed her before leaving her alone with their son.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked up when she heard the zipping of the tent, and her brother popping his head in.<p>

"With me Sarah" Was his simple command as he led her out of the tent and into the wood.

It was only a short walk before Tim had found a small clearing and he stopped, turning around to his sister, his face impassive.

"Tim, I'm really really sorry. I know I deserve this. I shouldn't have taken the alcohol off Zach, and I really shouldn't have let Jayden have any either. It was stupid and irresponsible and I'm sorry" Sarah spoke softly, tears threatening to fall already.

"You're grounded for two weeks Sarah. And Ducky is having a presentation for all three of you to watch when we get back to DC" Tim told her.

The old ME had told both fathers that he thought it would be an enlightening experience for the teenagers and pre-teen if they were shown the dangers of alcohol and just what it could do to your body.

"Is that it?" Sarah looked up un-surely.

"Do you think you deserve to be spanked?" He asked, wanting to know what she'd say.

She nodded softly.

"Come on then, lets get this over with" Tim un-buckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops.

He put his foot up on a rock, pulling Sarah to lean over his raised knee before he put his belt down on her jean clad backside.

That was the thing about Tim, Sarah had noticed. He never bared her for punishment, unlike their father. Tim just thought it too weird to be doing that to his little sister when she was a teenager, he had no problem with his two children though.

Sarah counted in her head the number of times the belt connected, by the tenth she was sobbing and by the fourteenth, pleading him to stop.

"Only three more Sarah" Tim said, wanting to get it over and done with. He hated having to do this, but she clearly needed it.

The last three were the hardest and quickest, Tim quickly pulling her up and into a hug once it was over.

"I… I really … am sorry Tim" Sarah sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, your forgiven now. I love you sis" He rubbed her back.

"I love you too bro"

* * *

><p>Zach woke up bright and early the next morning, mainly because of the long sleep he had after his father sent him to bed after tea. He hadn't even seen Sarah since before he and his dad had a 'chat', and her and Tim were no where to be seen after dinner.<p>

He got dressed quietly, as not to wake up the two sleeping men in the tent, rubbing his still stinging backside as he made his way into Sarah's tent.

"Sarah, wake up" Zach knelt besides her, shaking her shoulder.

It didn't pass his notice that she was laying on her stomach, just like he had done.

"Zach? What do you want?" Sarah asked blurry eyed.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I got you into trouble." He said softly.

She rolled over, wincing as she did so "Don't worry about it. It's my own fault too Zach. I shouldn't have gone along with it, it's not like you forced my hand."

He nodded, grinning that she was okay with him "So did you get… you know… spanked?" He whispered the last word, blushing profusely.

"Yea, with Tim's belt. What did you get?" She smiled at his blushing. It was cute, his ears burned the brightest and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Zach winced at that, it hurt enough with his dad's hand "His Hand. Did Tim like make you pull your trousers down? I mean is that normal or is it weird?" He blushed even harder at that. It was embarrassing having to ask these questions, but he needed to know.

"Tim didn't do that, he thinks I'm too old for it. But it is normal" Sarah reassured him.

"I'm only a year younger than you. Why doesn't my dad think I'm too old for that" Zach pouted slightly. Having his pants around his ankles just made the whole ordeal that much more embarrassing.

"Yea but I'm a girl and his little sister. You're Gibbs' son" She explained to him.

"So?" Zach frowned confused.

"I have different parts to him Zach. My brother doesn't want to see his little sister's panties and ass" She smirked slightly as realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh…" His face glowed brighter because he hadn't thought of it like that.

"Yep. Now get out of my tent so I can get dressed"

"I'm not your brother, I don't mind seeing you without your pants on" He winked at her before she shooed him out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Zach waited for her outside the tent, it was still dark but you could see the sun starting to rise in the distance.<p>

"God Zach!" Sarah yawned when she came out "It's still dark, why'd you wake me up this early?"

"I'll show you" He took her by the hand and led her up the lake to where it turned into a small stream.

They both carefully crossed the stream on the large stones sticking out off it, Zach getting his foot soaked when he slipped off the rock to catch Sarah who had nearly fallen in head first.

"Quick, or we'll miss it" Zach pulled her along, jogging through a small patch of woods to get to the large grassy hill that stood further in.

They panted running up the hill, but finally made it. Zach collapsed at the top, pulling Sarah down next to him.

"The sunrise?" She looked at him noticing he was smiling at the rising sun in the distance.

There was something in his eyes though, like he was remembering. It was a happy memory she could tell by the merriment in his eyes, but there was still a longing there, a longing to be back in the time when the memory was happing.

He nodded slightly, and the two watched the sunrise in silence. Watching how it turned the sky orange and glistened over the tree tops.

"It's beautiful" Sarah breathed, watching in awe.

Zach looked at her "It is"

Sarah blushed slightly, keeping her eyes focussed on the horizon, trying to pretend she didn't know he was referring to her.

"What were you thinking about before?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"The last time I watched the sunrise" he answered simply, turning his head back to the horizon, watching as the sun got higher and higher in the clear blue sky.

"Which was?" she inquired.

"Back in Wales, I was jogging along the promenade on the beach and I stopped to watch it. It was beautiful, the way it shone off the sea, changing the black sky to orange, bringing a new day. It got me thinking about life, and how amazing it really was." He spoke quietly, staring out into the distance.

Sarah kept quiet, listening to him talk. There was so much more to the teenage boy than what he showed, and she wanted to know the real him.

"But this is different, it's more perfect somehow. I heard a saying once, I can't remember who or where, but it kind of makes sense now. '_We can only appreciate the miracle of a sunrise, if we have waited in the darkness'"_ he quoted, turning back to face her.

Both of them knew he wasn't talking about the sunset; he was referring to himself, her and his new family.

After his mother and younger siblings had died he was in a bad place, unable to see past his own misery and despair, seeing nothing but a dark and dank world. But now the sun was beginning to rise in his world, bringing the miracle of light, love and warmth. And it truly was beautiful.

He leant in closer to Sarah, watching how the sun danced of her curly brown hair. His heart started beating faster, his palms becoming sweaty as she moved her head towards his.

It was like magnets, pulling them closer and closer together. He tilted his head slightly, only centimetres away from her lips.

He moved the rest of the distance and time seemed to stop as their lips met, sparks were flying everywhere as their lips tenderly touched, both trying to memorize the feeling.

Sarah abruptly pulled back after she realised what she was doing. She gasped loudly and climbed to her feet "We… we should get back, they…. they'll be wondering where we are"

"Y…Yeah…" He stuttered, his stomach was tingling from the short kiss.

Zach sat there for a few moments, disappointed and confused. She moved closer to him too, so she must have wanted to kiss him. She _did_ kiss him. So why did she pull away then afterwards?

He sighed, climbing to his feet and followed her at a more sedate pace. Maybe he had read her wrong he thought, or maybe there was another reason why.

Whatever the reason was, he was determined he'd find out. But he had plenty of time to find out, so for now he'd pretend nothing happened, in a true British fashion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks once again everyone. So I posted two chapters up today. And I'm not sure how long it will be till the next one because my stupid pen drive broke, and I lost everything. I had the rest of the story all written out too, along with sone other ones, so I'm gutted. I remember it, sorta, anyway. So it won't take long. Oh theres like two swear words at the end of this chapter, I thought I'd warn you incase you get offended. **

Jayden woke up early in the morning because of his thirst. He staggered to his feet and grabbed the water bottle that was besides his sleeping bag, he drunk the rest of what was in there but that still wasn't enough.

He felt awful, just what had happened yesterday? He remembered drinking the alcohol, joking around with Zach and Sarah, and then it was a complete blank save a few memories of… was he dancing in the forest yesterday? And throwing up?

He groaned and made his way out of the tent, taking the bottle and tablets that his grampa handed him gratefully. All his muscles hurt, his head felt like he had a disco going on inside and the world felt like it was falling off its axis.

"Here is Mini McDrunk now" His Uncle Tony's voice was too loud, and the clap on his shoulders hurt his tender body.

"Ow Uncle Tony" Jayden rubbed his shoulders pathetically.

"Leave him alone Tony. I'm sure waking up with a hangover is bad enough. He doesn't need to see your face to make it worse" Ziva joked with him.

"Love you too sweet cheeks" Tony grinned, making his way to sit next to his wife.

Everyone was up and around the camp fire, except the youngest couple who were still sleeping in their tent. And Zach who everyone guessed had gone for a walk, and that Sarah was in her tent.

Gibbs just assumed his son would turn up in a bit, and he was right. But surprisingly or not so surprisingly, seeing as how close the two were, Sarah was with him. Sarah came into the clearing first, deep in thought and looking slightly jumpy, ignoring them all and walking straight for her tent.

Zach was a few seconds behind her, looking disappointed. But his demeanour changed when he noticed all the family was looking at him; he put on a cocky smile and helped himself to some breakfast.

Everyone who was old enough and not hung over, was thinking the same thing, _just what had happened between the two? _Or in Gibbs case _what had Zach done now?_ He knew is son had the hots for Sarah. It was obvious by the way he looked at her, and he talked in his sleep. Well he said Sarah's name because the rest of what he said was spoken in Welsh.

Zach ignored the adults questioning glances and bowed to Kate, putting on a posh upper-class English accent "Good morning mi lady, what are you playing on this fine day?"

"Scooby-doo, you can be Velma" Kate thrust the toy into his hand, not giving him a choice in the matter.

"I don't want to be her. She's all geeky and I don't like her. Can I be Fred?" Zach changed back to his normal south Wales accent and took a bite from his sausage bap, handing the girl back the toy.

"Hmm…" Kate was seriously considering this. She didn't want to be Velma either, but one of them had to.

"Please?" Zach begged, sitting down besides her.

"Okay, but you gotta be the Velma too" She handed him both toys.

He quickly scoffed down the buttie so he could play with her. Jayden was glaring at him for putting on a high squeaky voice for Velma.

"My glasses, my glasses, I can't find my glasses. Oh jinkies!" he was getting into it, remembering all the Scooby-doo films and episodes he watched when he was younger.

"Scooby-dooby-doo!" Kate was enjoying herself too.

"And I'd have gotten away with it too, If it weren't for you meddling kids" Zach growled in his best bad guy voice.

The adults watched on amused, watching how the pair would run around the game pretending to be getting chased by bad guys. And Jayden sat there looking like he wanted to throw up.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day around the lake, swimming and relaxing. Zach had of course been shouted at a few times by his father.<p>

Jayden had lay on a towel all day, basking under the sunlight with Tony's dark sun-glasses on to try and stop the light from hurting his eyes. He had been grounded like Sarah, and they thought that and the killer hangover he had at the moment was enough punishment. However, Tim did warn him that a hangover wasn't a get-out-of-jail-free card, it was this one time only.

Tony and Zach meanwhile were having a competition. They would climb the large tree that stood next to the lake; shimming themselves across branches that over hung the lake and jumping in from it. The contest was to see who would jump from a higher distance.

Neither of them won because Gibbs had called it to an end, because it looked like they weren't going to back down from the challenge and it was starting to higher and higher, with loads of other branches in the way of the drop.

Ziva was in the water with Ashlee and Sarah. While Ducky, Gibbs and Jimmy sat on the shore with books in each of their hands, Ducky and Gibbs quite happy to watch everyone else and Jimmy was too scared of what creatures may be in the water, not that he voiced that out loud.

"What happened between you and Zach, Sarah?" Ashlee asked the girl where both of them were treading water. Ziva was swimming under the water, planning to drag her un-suspecting husband down.

"Nothing, why? Did he say something?" Sarah asked, leading Ashlee away so they could sit down in the shallower water.

"Nope, it's just obvious. You keep trying to avoid him and he keeps looking over, trying to pretend he isn't. And Tony said before you both went somewhere this morning, you came back all jittery and he was upset about something. It doesn't take a special agent to figure out something is going on between you both" she told her.

"You've got to promise you won't tell anyone okay? Not even Jimmy." Sarah said seriously.

"All right, I promise. Just as long as it's not something dangerous, I don't want to be on Gibbs hit list if you and Zach are up to something stupid and I know about it" Ashlee shuddered at the thought, the old Marine was downright scary at times.

"We're not." Sarah reassured her.

"What is it then?"

"I think I fancy him" She admitted.

"You think?" Ashlee smiled. She doubted anyone needed telling about it, it was clear the teens had something between them. Zach kept looking over at her with his puppy-dog eyes when he thought no-one was looking, and Sarah kept taking sneak peaks at Zach, even if she was trying to avoid him for a bit.

"Okay I do!"

"What's wrong with that? He's a good looking boy, any girl your age would love to have him looking at you like he is doing right at this very moment" Ashlee turned to see Zach looking at Sarah once again, he quickly turned his head however when he saw her looking straight at him.

"I've got a boyfriend and we kissed this morning." Sarah felt guilty. Her boyfriend thought the world of her, he was a nice guy and now she was doing this to him. Her boyfriend, Rich, had text or constantly over the course of the camping trip and the weekend before. And she hadn't even bothered to text him back once, she'd been to busy with Zach.

"Oh"

"I know. God what am I suppose to do?" She was getting stressed out with her feelings "I'm so confused. I thought I really liked Rich, and I still do like him. But Zach …. I don't know. There's just something there you know? something I don't feel with Rich"

"I do know what you mean. And this may sound corny, but you have got to follow your instinct Sarah" Ashlee said.

Sarah rubbed her face with her hand "I don't know what that is"

"I think you do."

"Even if I do like Zach, he's suppose to be my cousin"

"Not by blood"

"Don't you think it will be a bit weird? What will people think about us?" Sarah fretted.

"You both haven't grown up together, you barely know each other. And who cares about what other people think?" She shrugged "I know if I did, I wouldn't be working in a morgue right now. All of my friends from high school thought it was weird when I told them what I wanted to do as a career"

Sarah thought it was weird too, but she didn't voice that opinion. "So you think I should break it off with Rich?"

"It's not my choice to make. You have to decide that yourself Sarah." Ashlee told her "Just remember to tell your brother and Gibbs first if you do, because they might not be too happy about the idea."

"Thanks Ashlee. You really are good for Jimmy; I've never seen him so happy before" Sarah told her before getting out to get changed and go for a walk, she had a lot of thinking to do after all.

* * *

><p>Tony and Zach were wrestling in the water when the blond had noticed Sarah walking back to the tents.<p>

"Get off me Tony" Zach tried to stop him before he was taken back down into the water again.

He fought a lot harder this time, he wasn't trying to hurt his uncle, he just _really _needed to speak to Sarah when she wasn't with the rest off the family.

They both came bursting out of the water, Tony rubbing his jaw and Zach his head where the two connected.

"Sorry, but I did tell you to stop Uncle Tony. I need to …. go to … get something from my tent" He didn't think it would be a good idea to say he was following Sarah.

"She's got a boyfriend you know." Tony told him "And I don't think Tim would be too happy about her cheating on him."

Tim was brought up to always treat women with respect, and when in a relationship he should be devoted to that one person only. His sister was brought up that way to, about the relationship bit of course, so it was only right that Tim enforce it and also pass it on to his own children.

"Who?" Zach frowned, wondering who Tony was talking about. He couldn't know that he fancied Sarah, he hadn't made it that noticeable had he?

"Sarah McGee, you know the one you've been staring at all day"

"She has?" he raised his eyebrows this time. This was news to him, Sarah had not mentioned once about having a boyfriend and there had defiantly been plenty of opportunity.

"Yea, Rich. Nice kid, but bit of a wimp. She can do a lot better than the wuss, believe me." Tony said, hinting that Zach had a chance with the girl.

Zach didn't wait around after that, he swam back to shore, snatching the first towel that came to hand, wrapping it around his shoulders and started walking back to camp.

"Zach! Come back here a second" Gibbs stopped him in his tracks. He sighed and turned back around, standing next to where his dad sat.

The elder man knew just exactly what was going on, he was Gibbs after all, and he'd be damned if he was about to let his son and his surrogate niece be alone together with their teenage hormones, in nothing but swim wear.

Gibbs didn't want it to get awkward if they had a nasty break-up, so it would be better to just try to stop it before it got that far. They couldn't have a break-up if they didn't get together in the first place.

"What?" Zach bounced from foot to foot impatiently, he could see Sarah heading off into the woods beyond where he stood and he wanted to catch her up.

"Sit down" Gibbs commanded.

Zach scowled but he did as he was told. His backside was still stinging slightly, and he really didn't want to go through that experience if he could avoid it.

"Where are you going?" he asked him.

"To the tent"

"Why?"

"To get something"

"What?"

"Iesu Mawr! I am capable of going to the tent without having to tell you every bloody detail!" Zach raised his voice. He needed to speak to Sarah, why wouldn't his dad just let him go.

_Whack! _Gibbs slapped him upside the head and raised his finger in a number one, showing his son that he had just earned his first warning.

"I don't know what you just said but I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant" Gibbs growled at him.

"If you don't know what it means, you shouldn't just assume it's bad." He rubbed the side of his head.

"I'm not stupid son. I do know if you're swearing, you wouldn't have said it in Welsh otherwise" Gibbs glared.

Jayden had raised his sun glasses to get a better look at what was going on, Kate couldn't care less and was happily playing in the shallow water on her own. While Jimmy had finally braved the water, wanting to get away from the argument that was bound to happen, joining his girlfriend and the other two couples. And Ducky sat there unaffected by it all, still reading the Harry Potter book, he'd borrowed off the twelve-year-old.

"I wasn't swearing. If I wanted to insult you I'd have called you a bloody wanker that doesn't know fuck-all!" Zach yelled at him loud enough for everyone there to hear.

Everyone froze what they were doing and stared at the teen. Jayden gasped, Ducky finally looked up from the book he was enthralled in. Kate looked around curiously, mentally adding the words to her vocabulary and the couples in the lake looked at him like he was completely stupid. You just don't say that to Gibbs and get away with it.

Gibbs climbed to his feet, pulling his son up by his arm and pulling him off to the tents, slapping his arse along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Spanking in this chapter. Thought I'd warn you if you hadn't allready guessed. And one swear word. **

"Ow.. I'm not a …owch!... Bloody donkey you know? ow… I don't need someone smacking my arse to make me walk" Zach said as he was led back to the campsite, while Gibbs slapped his arse with every other step they took.

"You really don't know when to stop talking do you son?" Gibbs kept a firm grip on him, knowing the boy would take any opportunity to get away.

"I do. I just don't want to" he said rather snottily, annoying Gibbs even further.

"You just proved my point exactly" The elder man dragged him over to the logs in the middle of the camp, taking himself a seat and pulling the boy into his lap.

"Get off me you bastard" Zach growled struggling to get up, angry at being in this position once again.

"Not a chance, you deserve this" Gibbs pinned his hands to his back, smacking away at the swim-short clad ass in front of him.

"Why? Ow! Because I didn't even swear at you, ow… I just used a language you didn't understand and you get all worked up." Zach kicked his legs trying to get away but soon stopped after a few particularly hard swats to the top of his thighs.

"No, I don't mind you speaking your own language. What I do mind however is the way you spoke to me, and your foul mouth. You ever speak to me like that again, or anyone else for that matter and I'll make this spanking feel like a few love pats" Gibbs made sure to cover every inch of his sons backside.

"Ow… I hope you know you're a prick." Zach said, trying to hold back tears. He realised it wasn't a smart move as Gibbs reached over and picked up the metal spatula after he heard his sons latest insult. _Crack!_

"OW!" Zach yelped, not able to hold back the tears anymore. He did know that he shouldn't have called his dad any of the things he said, or have given him attitude. The man had only shown him love and kindness since he got here, and he re-paid him by acting like a brat. Even if he hated admitting it to himself, he really did deserve to get spanked.

"You will not _crack!_ talk to me like _crack! _that again. _Crack! crack! _I am your father and I demand to be treated as such. _Crack! crack!" _

"Oh-kay! I will ..d..dad! j..just… stop..please!" Zach begged now, his backside throbbing.

Gibbs gave him two more swats with the spatula before stopping, sensing his son was unable to take anymore.

"Shhh…its over, I forgive you" Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on his son's back, remembering his own father doing this to him when he was younger.

When Zach had calmed down considerably, he realised where he was and tried to get up. But he was pulled back down into a sitting position on his fathers lap instead, while the man wrapped an arm around him in some sort of hug.

"It hurts me more than it does you, you know son" Gibbs said softly, letting Zach rest his head on his shoulder.

"Doubt it" Zach snorted, rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the fact he'd been crying once again.

"That's what I thought too when my dad said it" Gibbs chuckled slightly, making a mental note to go see the old man sometime.

"Probably did hurt him if your arse is as hard as your hand" The blond smiled.

"You do know why I had to do that though, don't you?" Gibbs asked. He wanted to know his son understood the reasons, otherwise it would have probably just felt cruel and un-just to the teen.

"Yeah" Zach said quietly and embarrassed "I shouldn't have sworn at you, and especially not in front off Jay and Kate."

"Anything else?"

"I shouldn't have been rude to you. It was wrong of me. I wouldn't have spoken to my mum like that so I shouldn't have to you"

"You're right champ. I hope you learn from this, otherwise we'll find ourselves back in this position" Gibbs ruffled the boys hair and pulled them both to their feet.

"Trust me dad. I'm not doing anything wrong while that _thing_ is around" Zach glared at the spatula on the floor, planning ways for its destruction in his mind.

Gibbs laughed at that "I'll have to ask McGee if I can keep it"

"If he can find it by the end of today" Zach threw his dad a smile over his shoulder as he made his way to his tent to get changed.

"Oh and Zach?" Gibbs called after him.

"Yea dad?"

"If I ever hear another swear word come out of your mouth, I'll wash it out for you. Got it?" Gibbs threatened him.

Zach nodded quickly. He'd only ever tasted soap once when he was four because he had sworn in front of his taid, and from what he remembered it wasn't something he'd wish to repeat.

* * *

><p>The child-less couples in the water burst out with laughter the second they thought Gibbs was out of hearing range. While Abby and Tim hid their mouths under the water so their children couldn't see they were laughing too. But Ducky was looking on at them disapprovingly.<p>

"Ha did you see Gibbs face?" Tony howled.

"If only we had a camera, we could have posted it around NCIS" Abby grinned.

"Yea and then are asses would have been in for it too." Ziva said. It was a sobering thought for the six adults in the water.

"Ooo…. Poor Zach" Abby winced with sympathy.

"He deserves it Abs" Tim told her, thinking it would do wonders for the boy.

"I must agree with Tim, Abby. Zach can be a little naughty at times, it would be good if Gibbs can stretch him out" Ziva said, looking into the distance where she could just make out Zach over Gibbs knee.

"Its _straighten _him out" Tony corrected his fiancé "And yea it would. He hasn't even been here a week and he has been spanked twice. What will he be like when he gets more comfortable?"

"It might not be like that though." Ashlee defended him "He might still be grieving, or he could be testing the boundaries before he settles down. You don't know"

"Trust me, he is not testing the boundaries." Tony said all-knowingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tim frowned at him.

"If you'd looked up on Zach's files, like a good little probie, you'd know what I mean" Tony smirked.

"And Zach has files at NCIS does he?" Jimmy looked at him suspiciously.

"Well no. But a few phone calls to the UK did tell me what I wanted to know"

"Which was?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Just tell us Tony" Ziva pinched him under the water earning a little yelp.

"Ow… all right. Well I phoned up his school headmaster and he said that Zach had been sent there after he was expelled from his last school for punching a teacher. He was constantly in trouble at school, but his grades were okay, mainly C's."

"Well that's not that bad, everyone messes around in school. And his grades are all-right" Ashlee once again defended him, ignoring the fact he'd gone as far as getting expelled.

"He punched a teacher?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, apparently he just lost it in one of his classes one day and started pounding the English teacher."

"It could have been a one off. It doesn't mean he always does that" Jimmy decided it would most likely be in his best interest to agree with his girlfriend and stick up for the teenager.

"Yea that's what I thought too. But he got a reprimand and a fine from the police after he threw bricks through some lady's window. He probably would have got more than that but his step-dad paid off the woman to not press charges."

"Maybe she did something to him" Ashlee shrugged it off, but she knew there was a pattern.

"And he threw bricks through her window?" Tim looked incredulous "That's a criminal offence Ashlee. Even if she did do something to him, that's no way to act"

"I don't know why he did it, neither did they. But the cop I talked to said he didn't seem sorry at all, and it wasn't just a random act of violence it was purposely directed at the lady" Tony said.

"They also said he was given an ASBO not long before he came here. About two months ago" Tony carried on.

"ASBO? What's that?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Anti-Social-Behaviour-Disorder" Tony said "It's specific to the individual, and in Zach's case it stopped him going into the town and near the local pub after 8pm. If he didn't follow that he could have got taken to court"

"What did he do to get that?" Ziva asked.

"Police had picked him up a few times because he'd been involved in bar fights. He said that it was mainly with his step-father, so of course the guy didn't press charges. But the police had to do something so gave him an ASBO"

"And he did punch Gibbs as well" Abby added.

"Okay, so maybe he is a little violent." Ashlee said meekly "But you don't know the reasons behind his actions. And you don't know what his life was like growing up. So you shouldn't just make assumptions"

"It does look bad on him though." Ziva reasoned with her.

All Ashlee could do was nod because she knew she was right. But she also thought that they should have Zach's opinion on the matter, not that they'd ask him and let him know they've been searching on him, but still. Things that were written on paper were only usually the bad stuff.

They all saw Gibbs heading back to the lake on his own. One short glare at the group, and they quickly began talking of something else, trying not to let on they'd been talking about his son. Even if it was as obvious as the fact the teens had the hots for one and another.

* * *

><p>Sarah had walked to the spot where she and Zach had watch the sunrise earlier, and where they had kissed.<p>

She sat down, her knees pulled close to her chest as she looked into the distance and thought about what she was going to do.

It was just so confusing. She liked her boyfriend Rich, she really did. He was sweet, considerate, smart and good-looking. He was captain of the swim team and chess team. They both got on really well and never fought. Basically he was perfect, if a little boring.

And Zach was something else. She didn't fully know him, but in a way she felt she had known him her whole life. He was handsome, funny and when he smiled at her she could feel all her troubles melt away.

If someone had asked her last week if she thought she'd be with Rich after high school, she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. But the longer she spent with Zach, the more un-certain she became with her answer.

She couldn't keep going out with Rich now though, she thought. It was only one kiss, but it meant so much more to her than that. Like she had told Ashlee earlier, she had felt a connection with Zach than she had ever felt with Rich. It just wouldn't be fair on him if she stayed with him, because she knew in her heart that he wasn't the one she wanted to be with.

But she couldn't just be with Zach, she wasn't sure what her brother and uncle would say for starters. And it was all moving to fast with him, it would likely end in a disaster if they didn't slow it down.

She sat there for a while, just thinking, until she heard a twig snap behind her shaking her out of her mind.

"Hey" Zach smiled softly at her, sitting down next to her but making sure he kept enough distance between them.

"How did you find me?" Sarah asked him, turning her head back to look at the view of the treetops.

"Lucky guess" Zach shrugged.

"Oh"

"Yep"

They sat their in awkward silence, neither knowing how to break it.

"I'm sorry about before…"

"About earlier today…" They both spoke simultaneously, both laughing slightly before trying to start again.

"You go first"

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" They both laughed again as they spoke at the same time.

Sarah put her hand over Zach's mouth this time "You go first" she let her hand fall and linger on his chest before bring it back to her lap.

"I was going to say that I'm sorry about before, you know the kiss. I really like you Sarah, and I don't want things to be weird between us. So how about we pretend it never happened?" Zach didn't know what he wanted her to say, but he was sure it wasn't what she did say.

"No I don't want to forget about it" She didn't want to forget about it because she wasn't sure if she could.

"Oh… okay then." He made to get up, not knowing what else he should do.

"Zach" Sarah sighed, realising he took it the wrong way "I didn't mean it like that."

The blond teenager's hopes soared back up once more as he sat back down, slightly closer to her this time. "What did you mean then?"

"I really like you too, it's just that…" Sarah paused a moment trying to gather her thoughts "Don't you think its all moving a bit to fast? I've known you five days and I already… I don't know. I know I like you more than a friend, but I don't know you well enough to say that I want to go out with you"

"Well let's slow it down. I think we can have a real chance here Sar, I've never felt this way about any other girl before." Zach told her honestly.

"It's not that simple Zach" Sarah stressed to him "I've got a boyfriend and we're not sure what Tim or Gibbs would say. What if they wouldn't let us date?"

"Do you want to be with him? Because that's honestly up to you. And with my Dad and Tim, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Zach didn't know why, but he knew that she liked him more than her boyfriend. Otherwise she wouldn't even be talking to Zach about it.

"Not as much as I thought I did" Sarah admitted, looking at the sun that was beginning to set.

"Would you want to finish with him just to see if there is anything between me and you?" He looked at her in the eyes, wondering what her answer would be.

"Yes" Sarah nodded.

Zach beamed. It was the best thing he had heard all day, he lent over to kiss her like he did at the start of the day. It seemed right, and romantic somehow, that he had kissed her on the sun rise so he should on the sun set.

But she leaned back, stopping him. "I thought we said we'd take it slow"

"Oh…" Zach was disappointed once more "Well, What's say we go for a date, like the Americans do on TV, when you get out of your grounding of course. I could take you to the cinema or whatever you want to do"

"I'd like that" Sarah smiled, this time closing the distance between their lips.

Their eyes were shut as they pressed each their lips against each others, it felt as though Zach was trying to massage her lips with his own. It felt right.

They were both lost in each other, when they heard a gasp breaking them apart quickly.

"Awww! I'm telling mommy and daddy"

**Taid is Welsh for grandfather, if you didnt know. Will be some Kate in the next chapter, I feel like I'm leaving her out. And more of the team/family bonding. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kate had slipped away from the lake not long after Gibbs had got back. She was only planning to go to the tents to fetch a toy, but she had seen Zach heading off into the woods and her curiosity got the better of her so she followed him.

It was hard to keep up with the teenager, who had much longer legs than her, but she knew she couldn't go back because she wasn't sure if she knew the way. When she came to the small river, she hesitated for a second, knowing her mom and dad would be angry with her if they found out she'd been crossing the water without someone there. She justified herself with thinking that Zach was there, even if he didn't know she was following.

When she came to the hill she was ready to sit down for a moment, but seeing as her cousin wasn't, she had to carry on.

It took her ages to climb up the hill, and watch she saw at the top slightly disgusted her. Her Aunty, a girl, was kissing her cousin, a boy. How gross was that? Didn't she know she could get cooties from touching boys?

"Aww… I'm telling mommy and daddy" Kate called out, watching as the teenagers jumped apart.

"Kate! How did you get here?" Sarah asked, getting over her initial fright.

"Uh uh" Kate shook her head, smiling at the thought of telling her parents "I'm doing the questioning around here. And you both are gunna be in sooooo much trouble when daddy and grandpa find out you've been kissing"

"And your gunna be in sooooo much trouble when they find out you came here all by yourself" Sarah retaliated.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kate?" Gibbs scanned around the lake, not able to see her.<p>

"She was by the shore boss" Tony answered, getting everyone out of the water to help look for the little girl.

They started looking around the lake area, and calling out her name but still coming up empty handed. The adults were starting to panic a bit now, wondering where she could have gotten too.

"Ducky and Jay, can you take everything from the lake and bring it to camp. Its gunna get dark soon so we might as well call it a day. Everyone else, go check the camp first and then we'll go from there" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Gibbs"

"Of course Jethro"

"On your six boss"

"Yes grandpa" They all answered as one and doing what was ordered off them.

They once again came up empty handed, but Tony could see her tracks, along with Zach and Sarah's.

"I know where she is boss!" Tony called out.

Gibbs just glared, waiting for Tony to answer.

He withered under the glare "She's followed Zach and Sarah by the looks off it."

"I am going to kill her when I get my hands on her" Tim growled. He knew his daughter knew better than to just wonder off.

"Tim with me" Gibbs commanded "Everyone else, stay here"

They had made it to the river when Tim spoke up "You don't think Zach and Sarah are …you know…." he let his sentence hang, too embarrassed and disturbed to add the end off it.

"Having sex?" Gibbs smirked at the blush on his youngest agents face, making him look a lot younger than he was.

"Yea"

"No, I don't think Sarah is that type of girl. At least I hope not. And if they are I'll kill them." Gibbs said the last part a bit darkly.

"Why? I mean I know why because of that, because I don't want them doing that either. But why do you not want them together?" The thought of talking about sex with his boss was enough to turn McGee into the babbling probie he had once been.

"I just don't want them to have a nasty break up." Gibbs told him "Why would you want them together anyway? I know Tony told you all about Zach's record with the police."

"Yea he did, but Ashlee made me feel guilty. I don't know Zach's life before he came here and I don't know what it's like in his home town, so it was wrong to just make assumptions that he's a violent kid. And I never would have minded them being together in the first place, I want Sarah to be happy. And she's been the happiest that I've seen her in a long time since Zach got here" Tim said.

"Most of the fights were with his step-father. And they were only because he was cheating on Zach's mom." Gibbs thought he'd tell him the truth, so Tim didn't go around think Zach was a common thug.

"I'd thought as much when Tony said that. What are we going to do if they do decide to see each other?" Tim wondered, he knew if they tried to pull them apart they'd just fight even harder. That's what teenagers do.

"If you're okay with it, so am I. But I still thing we should make some rules for them to follow. You know what teenage hormones are like" Gibbs said, making Tim blush once again.

* * *

><p>"I wont be in as much trouble as you" Kate called back to her Aunty, unaware of just who was behind her.<p>

"And why are you all going to be in trouble?" Gibbs made his appearance with Tim right behind him, making the little girl jump a foot in the air and back up next to the teenagers.

"Dad, Tim, what are you doing here?" Zach asked, trying to hide his fright. He didn't think he'd be in trouble for kissing Sarah, but he didn't know for sure.

"We followed little missy here" Gibbs said, glaring at the scared little girl.

"And trust me young lady" Tim said sternly "You are in a lot of trouble"

Kate nearly cried, she hated it when her daddy was angry at her. And she hated it even more when her daddy _and _grandpa were mad at her. But she knew a tactic to get her out of trouble. Shift the blame to someone else, or in this case, point out someone else's fault and hope they forget about hers.

"I saw Sarah and Zach kissing!" she tattled.

"We were not!" was Zach's first defence.

"What were you doing then? Because your lips were on hers" Kate said sarcastically.

"Caitlyn McGee! Come here" Tim pointed to the spot in front of him, and waited for the girl to shuffle over to him before continuing. "What they were doing is none of your business. Now I suggest you keep quiet because you are in enough trouble for sneaking off"

Kate started crying now "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!"

"Hush, you're only sorry you got caught. Come with me" Tim led her away by the hand, walking her further down the hill out of ear shot, but also where he could see her.

"You sit here, and think about what you did wrong today Caitlyn." Tim swatted her twice, reducing her to tears before returning back to Gibbs and the teens.

"Were you kissing Sarah, Zach?" Gibbs asked, hiding his amusement about how embarrassed the teens were.

"No!" Zach felt his ears burning.

"Zach, you're not in trouble. But that won't last long if you lie to me" Gibbs warned him.

Zach chose wisely not to answer him. His butt was hurting from him experience not so long ago, and he really couldn't take anymore.

"Well?" Gibbs looked at the teens.

"Yes, we were. But that's it" Sarah answered him, because it didn't look like the blond boy was going to talk.

"Good." Tim breathed a sigh of relief "I mean, good that that was it, not that… you know what I mean!"

"No I don't. What do you mean?" Sarah grinned at him.

"I'm not even going to go there" Tim mock glared at her.

"Come on kids, lets get back before it gets dark" Gibbs interrupted their banter.

"So you're both okay with me and Sarah?" Zach frowned. They were a lot more accepting then he had thought they'd be.

"We're fine with it. But we are going to have to talk about it, and their will be some rules once me and Tim have talked too" Gibbs told them, letting Tim and Sarah go get Kate and take the lead back to camp.

"I never would have guessed" Zach said dryly "It's like your hobby making up rules"

"You little brat." Gibbs aimed a slap at his head but it was quickly dodged.

"You gotta be faster than that if you want to catch me old man" Zach laughed, jogging to catch up with the other three.

* * *

><p>"My baby!" Abby squealed, running over to Kate when they came back to the campsite.<p>

Kate was crying and being carried by Tim, and Sarah and Zach were walking behind with Gibbs.

"Don't Abs" Tim warned her not to baby Kate "She's been very naughty today, so she's going to bed early with a smacked bottom. Say good night to every Kate"

"But it's not fair! Sarah and Zach never got in trouble for kissing!" Kate protested as she was carried away to the family tent, making the teenagers blush as the family looked at them.

"It's none of your business Caitlyn." They heard Tim say before he disappeared.

"Zach and Sarah, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tony sung loudly, trying to wind up his nephew.

"Shut up Tony" Zach blushed harder. He felt that was all he had been doing all day.

"First comes love, second comes marriage then comes Zach and a baby carriage!" Tony carried on.

_Whack! _"Sorry boss" Tony grunted after the head slap.

"I do hope Zacharriah and Sarah aren't having any baby carriages in the near future" Ducky smiled, joining in the teasing in his own way.

"Ooo" Abby clapped excitedly "I wouldn't mind. We'd have another family member then"

"Abby!" Gibbs exclaimed "Don't encourage them, their not allowed sex until their eighteen"

"Dad!"

"Uncle Gibbs!" Both teenagers shouted, their faces resembling tomatoes. They weren't even going out and their family were discussing their sex life.

"I'm just saying" Gibbs shrugged, hiding his grin by bending down to light the camp fire.

"Well don't!" Zach was mortified, and by the looks of it Sarah was too. The adults and Jay were all laughing at them.

He turned to Sarah "Do they always find out about everything that goes on?"

"Always, you just gotta get used to it. That's the price to pay if your family are very nosy special agents I suppose"

They spent the rest of the night eating smores, something that Zach had never had before but he enjoyed immensely. He and Tony had another competition to see who could eat the most.

Tony won that round, but now he was just a useless lump, lying on the floor and unable to move because he felt so sick. He was still pleased with himself though, and wasn't about to let Zach forget who won.

Once it was completely dark out, they had gone around the campfire telling ghost stories. Ducky's was by far the best, Tony's lacked effort because he felt ill, Abby's was too energetic to be scary, Ziva's was scary because you couldn't tell if it was a true story since she had told one about her when she was in mossad, Ashlee's was slightly disturbing and Jimmy's was just confusing.

All in all Zach had had a great day, he had kissed a beautiful girl and he realised that he had a family and a father that truly cared about each other and for him.


	13. Chapter 13

The camping trip had come to an end, and everyone drove back to DC to get on with their lives as usual. The adults back to work, and the children back to school.

Gibbs had waited to send Zach to school on the following Monday because he still had to get the boy's uniform.

Instead they spent the time at home, getting to know each other better. And Zach had to spend half of Saturday in NCIS autopsy, having a lecture from Ducky about the dangers of alcohol, along with Sarah and Jayden.

But Monday had come far too soon for Zach, who really didn't want to go back to school, and especially not the school he was going to after he'd seen the uniform.

It was the dorkiest pieces of clothing he had ever seen. There were plain black trousers, a V neck pullover with the school logo and trims of red, and a black tie with small school logos on and thin red strips.

Zach wouldn't have minded wearing these, it was similar to his uniform back home, except more posh. What he did mind however was the blazer with the school logo on the jacket pocket. There was no way in hell he was wearing that thing, he thought it made him look like aristocrat, something which he was far from.

It was seven in the morning and his father was yelling up the stairs telling him to wake up and get dressed.

Zach had ignored him, wondering what he would actually do to make him go to school. Even if he got him there he was going to do much there other than cause trouble.

"Zach get up now!" Gibbs shouted up the stairs ten minutes later, knowing his son was still in bed.

Another ten minutes went passed and he hadn't heard a sound from upstairs. Grumbling to himself, he put his coffee down and went back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Zacharriah don't make me come up and get you myself" he roared up the stairs.

"Like to see you try dad" Zach replied back, hoping there wasn't any lakes close by.

Gibbs started pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache come on so early in the morning; it was going to be a trying day.

He began to stomp up the stairs towards the room of his teenage son.

Zach was fast asleep again, sprawled out on his stomach; his duvet had turned sideways through the course of the night. He looked so innocent and sweet when he was sleeping Gibbs thought, if only it lasted while he was awake.

Looking at his watch he saw it was getting later in the morning and they both were going to be late if Zach didn't get a move on.

"Zacharriah get up" Gibbs barked in his best Marine voice

"No" Zach mumbled into the pillow, annoyed that his dream had been disturbed once again.

"Excuse me?" His voice was disbelieving, had his own son just told _him_ No. Not many people would dare thinking of telling Leroy Jethro Gibbs no when he ordered them to do something.

The teenager didn't even bother to answer him, he just grunted wishing he could go back to sleep.

"Get up"

"Make me" Zach challenged him.

Gibbs growled snatching the bed sheet cover of him. Seeing his son's boxer clad backside he laid a couple of swats on it, hoping to see some movement in him.

Zach jumped and rolled over so his back was against the wall to protect himself. Opening one eye he saw a glaring Gibbs before he closed it and tried to go back to sleep.

"ZACHARRIAH JETHRO GIBBS" He roared, then his voice became quieter and dangerous "You have to the count of three or I will dress you myself" Zach actually laughed at that, Gibbs became even more enraged if that was possible.

"One…." He was shaking from laughter now "two….." He opened his eyes, unable to sleep now anyway from laughing but he just wanted to show his father he wouldn't be bossed around.

"Three!" Gibbs grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"What happened to two and a half?" The blond haired boy grinned.

Gibbs ignored him and proceeded to carry out his threat, turning the shower on and started to pull of his son's boxers.

"Woah, I can do it myself" Zach grabbed his shorts back up, his humour of the situation now gone.

"Well do it then" he roared "and get your ass down them stairs in the next ten minutes" With that Jethro stomped all the way back to his now cold coffee mug.

* * *

><p>Zach came down the stairs after double the amount of time Gibbs had allocated him, His shirt hanging out from his trousers and his tie loosely done. His blazer was still hung up in the wardrobe along with the V neck pullover.<p>

"Tuck your shirt in, do up your tie and go get your blazer" Gibbs growled at him as soon as he saw him.

"Too hot for the blazer" Zach shrugged at him, doing up his tie an inch and partially tucking in his shirt. There was no way he was wearing the black blazer, it was the geekiest thing ever.

"Go get it" Gibbs commanded him.

"I'm not a dog, I don't follow orders" Zach walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Well you had better start following orders little boy. Trust me, you don't even want to know what my father would have done to me if I had acted like you do" Gibbs shouted to his retreating back, knowing he was losing the battle.

"Good job I'm not you then ey?" Zach walked back in the room, looking at him taking a large bite from the granny smith.

Gibbs strode over to him, giving him a hard warning swat and doing the tie up for him and tucking in the white shirt properly while he was there.

"Let's go, we're late at it is"

* * *

><p>They pulled up inside the school car park, Gibbs turned towards his son before he had the chance to get out "You had better behave here, if I get any phone calls I will not be happy" he warned him wagging his finger.<p>

"Big surprise there!" the teenager said back to him sarcastically, slamming the car door slightly.

Gibbs groaned before getting out the car himself and heading towards the reception, Zach lagging behind him. School really didn't bring out the best in his son he realised. This had to be the worst attitude he had since he'd known him.

All the students were in classes so it was extremely quiet as father and son were lead down to the headmaster's office. Zach was still lagging behind looking at the many pictures on the walls, and work students had done here.

They all looked very high standard, Zach thought with ill-ease. Lessons were not his strong point, and he imagined all the kids here were rich snobs and the best at everything. He really wasn't looking forward to going to any of these classes.

Sarah and Jayden had already told him that it was an expensive private school, where the richer people from DC sent their children. They were only here because they had scholarships, since their parents/ guardians were on the MCRT as NCIS.

The school mainly consisted off senators' and wealthy people's children and there was a few more kids that were there because their mother or father were high up in one of the agencies.

Gibbs thanked the receptionist once they reached the headmaster's office and waited for Zach to catch up before going into the room.

"Welcome to Kendrick Academy Mr Gibbs" The headmaster held his hand over the desk to him.

He was a well built man with who clearly took pride in his appearance and worked out. His jet black hair was completely slicked back, not a hair out of place. His thick moustache was neatly trimmed and kept in place. His suit was an expensive designer, but how could he have anything less considering the people he met in his line of work.

"Its Agent Gibbs and this is my son Zacharriah" Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"Hello Zacharriah, I'm Mr Walters. I hope you enjoy being at school here" The man held his hand out towards Zach, who ignored it.

"I doubt it."

"Zacharriah don't be rude" Gibbs warned him, nodding his head towards the Principle Walters' hand.

Zach said nothing and turned his glare to the offered hand. Principle Walters took his hand back and gestured for them to sit down. He could see now that Zach was going to be a trouble maker, he hated trouble makers they created anarchy in his well ordered school.

Gibbs pushed his son into the chair and took the one next to him.

"Why do you think you won't like it here Zacharriah?" Walters enquired searching for the sheets to give Gibbs in his pigeon hole, trying not to show his disdain for the boy in front of his father.

"Cuz I don't want to be here" Zach laid back in his chair to show that he didn't really care what Walter had to say to him.

"Well be that the case, you still have to attend. It is the law after all." Principle Walters handed Gibbs the sheets and showed him where to sign.

"We'll see" Zach grinned his cocky grin, Gibbs glared at him.

"I can see you and I are going to become very well acquainted Zacharriah" There was a glint in his eye that Zach didn't like.

"meaning?" Zach asked.

"It means" Gibbs whacked the back of his head and pointed to a cane that was held proudly on top of the cabinet "That is not just for decoration"

Zach choked at that, _Well there is something that will be able to keep him in line then _Gibbs grinned.

"What you .. you beat people with that?" The boys eyes were wide his hand pointing at the offending stick.

"I do not beat people Zacharriah, I correct their behaviour" Walters answered him

"b.. b.. but…" Zach couldn't seem to get his sentence out his mouth. He thought they only did that in the olden days, it couldn't be right; maybe they were just trying to scare him into behaving. Well, it wouldn't work with him.

"Don't worry. I only use the cane in extreme incidents." Walters said handing a folder to Gibbs and taking the sheet back of him "There is an information pack in the folder, along with the rules which I think it would be wise for you both to read."

"Thank you" Gibbs nodded getting up from his chair, Walters and Zach followed suit.

"Mrs Grace will help make a timetable for him and escort him to his class" Walters told him shaking Gibbs hand again and Mrs Grace gestured for him to follow him.

"Zach, one of your uncles will pick you up at the end of the day. And remember what I said earlier" Gibbs told him before he walked away, leaving Zach with the secretary.

* * *

><p>"I see from your grade from your previous school that you grades are mediocre, except in English that is. But no worries about that, Mr Summers is an excellent teacher; he'll have you back on track in no time. And I'm sure your other teachers will bring you up to scratch too" Mrs Grace peered at the sheet through her glasses.<p>

She handed him a sheet on the subjects that the school offered for him to look through. It took them a good hour to choose subject because Mrs Grace had to explain how the grading system worked here along with what some of the subjects actually were since Zach had never seen them before.

They had gone down to the gym to see Coach Brooks and signed him up for soccer and basketball. The Coach had seen the potential in the boy from his muscles and when he was told about the sports he had played back home and he couldn't wait to see how he played.

After that she had taken him to Mrs Robinson's Algebra class. Mrs Robinson was a large woman and extremely strict on the class, but surprisingly had a great sense of humour.

"Mrs Robinson this is Zacharriah, he's new here" Mrs Grace had announced before leaving and shutting the door behind herself.

It didn't seem the woman had cared what she had said because she turned back to the white board and finished the formula she was writing. A lot of the girls were staring lustfully at him, while the boys were trying to figure out which group he would fit in.

"Tell us about yourself" Mrs Robinson snapped at him all of a sudden.

"uh….I'm Zach Gibbs, I just moved to live here to live with my dad last week" Zach smiled and winked at a few of the girls that were looking at him, making them giggle slightly.

"Where from?" the sister said softer this time but still with an edge to it.

"Wales, in Britain"

"Ah a British man" she smiled at him showing her crooked teeth, she had once dated a British man with a lovely accent that had made her weak at the knees.

"Allright Gov'ner!" A boy shouted in a poor cockney accent from the back of the classroom making a few of his cronies laugh.

"Are you retarded?" Zach called back to him his welsh accent thickening with his annoyance "I'm from Wales. It's a different Country to England. But I bet it's hard for you to tell things apart since you probably can't tell your own head from your arse." everyone else laughed at Zach's comeback, it was about time they had someone who stuck up to Jason. Zach hated Jason the second he heard him talk, he was one of those people who expected to be followed.

"Quiet now" Mrs Robinson ordered whacking her ruler on the table. "Jason I expect you to keep you comments to yourself" her voice was sharp, she hated the black haired boy. He was an arrogant brat who thought he ran the school just because his father was principle.

"Zach could you please take a seat next to Tom" her voice was considerably softer when talking to him and the whole class noticed it, making Jason hate Zach even more. She was pleased that someone was here to put Jason in his place; he really was just a bully.

Zach took the only empty seat in the room next to a spiky brown haired boy who he assumed was Tom.

"That was cool sticking up to Jason" Tom told him when Mrs Robinson had turned her back to them.

"He's a prick, and I didn't really do much. Trust me I can do and say a lot worse to him if I wanted to." Zach said, unconsciously rubbing his scarred knuckles.

"Yea but he's the principles son. Everyone knows if you say one bad word against him or his two followers you get pulled into his office for a caning." Tom didn't look at him as he spoke; copying what was on the board.

"That's not right!" Zach complained.

"Yea and don't we all know it. Everyone hates him, the teachers included but we can't exactly do anything about it."

"Well I will. If Daddy's boy knows what's good for him he will stay away from me." Zach said seriously.

The lunchtime bell rang before Tom had a chance to answer. He showed Zach to the cafeteria and insisted that he sit with him and his friends.

As it turned out Zach and Tom had quite a bit in common. Tom was into sports and was on the basketball team, he also loved pranks and in general having a good time. He was one of the popular kids. He was fairly good looking and was dating Sophie who was a cheerleader.

He introduced him to a number of other boys which were sitting on the surrounding tables, the girls introduced themselves most of them trying to find out if Zach was single.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. All of them seemed like just ordinary kids here. Most of them looked like they enjoyed the finer things in life and only had the best brands, but they still were normal.

* * *

><p>Nearing the end of lunch it seemed he had met about half of the school and were all won over by his charming good looks, his funny jokes and for some of the girls, it was his foreign accent.<p>

One girl was sitting next to him, she was extremely attractive with light brown hair and a glowing tan. He thought her name was Jess but he couldn't be too sure, it didn't seem to bother her though as she took his phone out his hands and put her number into it. Zach purposely tried to move away from her then, not wanting to ruin his chances with Sarah just because the school whore was flirting with him.

"Hey Zach" Joe called out to him across the table "Wanna come to my party on Friday? My parents are out of town and I got the house to myself" Joe was the point guard on the basketball team and was in his senior year.

"Yea sure, sounds good" Zach answered, doubting his dad would let him go to a party.

He talked to Tom for a while, searching for Jayden and Sarah in the large canteen. Instead he groaned as he saw the principle heading towards him. The reaction of the table was immediate; everyone sat up straighter, taking their bags of the table and Joe his basketball.

"Told you he would come" Tom gave him a sympathetic look as Mr Walters neared the table.

"Ah Zacharriah, would your care to tell me why you have been causing trouble, on your first day no less?" Principle Walters said to him, his son and his cronies were smirking at him in the background.

"Trouble?" Zach acted innocently. Most of the cafeteria was watching to see how this would turn out. He finally spotted Sarah a couple of tables away from him giving him a look as if to say 'don't do anything stupid'.

"You know very well. And we will not have bullying in this school, but because it's your first day I will let you off with a warning. Just make sure it doesn't happen again or you will find it incredibly painful to sit" Principle Walters was about to walk out before Zach shouted back at him.

"Go on, tell me who have I been bullying?" He stood up so Walters wasn't staring down at him, his cocky grin in place. The cafeteria had seemed to go deathly quiet now, save for a few sniggers at Walters glowing red face.

"Watch your tone Zacharriah! I will not have anyone talk to me like that. I also do not find bullying an amusing matter Joseph!" The jock stopped laughing immediately.

"I haven't bullied anyone. If you meant me telling your idiot of a son that he has his head up is arse, well, I can say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" The whole cafeteria roared with laughter at Jason's and Mr Walters' expense.

"SILENCE!" Walters screamed over the laughter, it didn't seem to have an effect on anyone. "You go to my office" He pointed angrily at Zach.

Zach grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and swaggered out of the cafeteria grinning. He raised his arms in triumph when the other students clapped and wolf-whistled at him, enraging Mr Walters even further as he stormed out behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:- I'd like to say a special thanks to Head slap 99for listening to my ideas, and giving me some ideas. It has really helped me, and I'm grateful. I'd also like to say sorry to Headslap for taking so long to write it and update it. Thanks to everyone else too, for reviewing and liking the story, much appreciated. **

"Get in my office!" Principle Walters growled at him red faced once they reached the door.

Zach did as instructed, his un-bothered face and confident strut still in place. Only those who knew him well enough would have been able to see that it was all just an act, and in fact he was nervous and scared of what the Principle would do to him.

"Sit down!" He ordered once again, still standing by the door himself. "I'll be back in a moment."

Zach sat there twiddling his thumbs for the first few minutes, trying to forget the cane that seemed to be staring down at him from its perch. He soon became restless though and stood up, walking around the office and looking at the principle's stuff for lack of anything better to do.

It was mainly just academic things in his office, things that held no interest what-so-ever for the teen. There was a few pictures on his desk; one of a baby in blue being held by a woman in a hospital bed, probably Jason and his mum, one of a Jason as a toddler and a younger Walters. And then there was one of Jason from recently, in his school uniform. Zach said a few insults to the frame before moving on to look at the rest of the desk.

He started opening the drawers on the desk, but finding nothing of interest, just a few pens and folders. There was one drawer though that held his curiosity, mainly because it was locked and he couldn't get inside it.

He flung himself into the seat he was supposed to be sitting on when he heard footsteps outside the door, quickly pretending that he had been bored out of his mind since Walters had left.

"Well Zacharriah…" His voice was calmer than before and it seemed to hold a trace of humour and glee in it, making Zach want to leave his office as quickly as possible "I phoned your father about your behaviour, and it seems he was not happy at all" there was a trace of a smile of the pale man's face.

"I suppose he would be if you lied to him. I wasn't bullying Jason. I was sticking up for myself. If anyone should be in here, it should be you're bloody prat of a son" Zach stood up, bracing himself as if he was expecting a fight. He really didn't like being alone with this man, it made his stomach churn and all his instincts were telling him to get out of there.

"Such bad manners Zacharriah, I am surprised how you can be related to such a _lovely _girl like Sarah" He clicked his tongue, but still smiling that feral grin.

The teen hid his shudder when the principle said lovely. He couldn't describe why, but he knew something was wrong here. He tried to shrug of his feeling of un-ease, telling himself it was all in his head.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself Zacharriah? Before your father gets here?"

"My dad's coming?" Zach asked confused. If Walters was going to cane him, it wasn't like his dad needed to come down to the school for it.

"It seems we are missing a bit of your paper work. So your father is taking you home for the rest of the day" Walters looked slightly disappointed at that.

"Why?" he was still confused.

"This certain document is the one parents sign if they allow the use of the cane on their child. Usually if they don't sign it, instead of being caned the pupil will be sent home and not allowed to return for two days."

"Like suspended for two days?" Zach asked. He'd much prefer that over a caning any day.

"Yes. But as it is your first day, I am just going to give you a verbal warning and a week of lunch time detentions."

Zach shrugged; it didn't seem so bad after all now he knew he wasn't going to get caned. He didn't have to go to his English class, and hopefully when his dad picked him up they'd go to NCIS and he could see the rest of his family.

He leaned back in his chair now, trying to look as relaxed as possible, despite how uncomfortable he felt around this man. Mainly because he wanted to aggravate the principle since he really couldn't do anything to him.

"Trust me Zacharriah; your father won't see it in the same way as you do"

* * *

><p>"There is no way Tony!" Tim protested to his partner.<p>

"Place a bet then." Tony challenged him.

"Fine! $50 he won't get in trouble today" Tim said exasperated, trying to get him to shut up so he could get on with his paper work.

"$100!"

"What makes you so confident that Gibbs will get a phone call from the school on Zach's first day?" Ziva asked.

"He's the Gibblet. There is no way he can last a day without landing himself in some sort of trouble. So are you in or what?"

"I'm in"

The second the words were out of Tim's mouth the phone of Gibbs desk started to ring mysteriously. Tony looked like a child on Christmas morning, while Tim was looking at Tony suspiciously.

_Whack! _"Don't bet on my boy" Gibbs hand came from nowhere, slapping poor Tony in the back of the head.

"Thanks Boss" He grunted, still not deterred from watching Gibbs answer the phone.

"Gibbs" He growled into the receiver.

'_Good afternoon Agent Gibbs, __this is Principle Walters from Kendrick Academy' _

"What's he done?" Gibbs wondered why the Walters had even bothered to introduce himself; he was only speaking with him face to face this morning.

'_It seems there has been a bit of a problem with bullying. I'd like you to come pick your son up and we can discuss it in my office'_

"What? Zach's being bullied?" Even before the words left his mouth, he knew he was wrong.

'_No, you've m__istaken me. Zach was the bully. I know it's his first day, but this matter needs to be addressed." _

"Trust me, this will most defiantly be addressed." Gibbs said darkly. "I'll be there in ten" he hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair and started making his way out the bullpen.

"Boss?" Tony asked expectantly.

"Give him the money McGee" he called over his shoulder, as he strode to the elevator.

* * *

><p>A knock came on the office door and Mrs Grace, the secretary walked in, announcing Gibbs' arrival.<p>

Gibbs anger was evident straight away, and it angered him even more as his son slouched in the chair looking like he was about to drop off, while the Principle sat behind his desk, his face impassive.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, I'm so glad you can join us" He gestured for Gibbs to take a seat next to Zach.

"What did he do?" Gibbs was straight to the point, glaring at his son. At least Zach had tried to look like he was interested now, but Gibbs was sure that was only because he was worried about his reaction.

"Well, you see there has been an incident of bullying another student. That in itself is a big deal, and we have a strict policy against it here, but as it was his first day I chose to let him off with a warning"

"I didn't bully anyone. Why won't you get that through your thick head?" Zach was aggravated once again. The principle was putting on an act for his dad he realised, trying to make out he was a problem child.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, strategically moving to the far edge of his chair out of reach of his dad.

"As I was saying…." Walters carried on "I let Zacharriah off with a warning. But he chose to show off in front of the entire cafeteria, and decided it was wise to shout at me and tell me I had and I quote '_Head up my arse'" _

"I never said that!" Zach protested loudly, before softening his voice "Okay I kinda did. But I didn't say it exactly like that"

"I don't care how you said it. You still said it" Gibbs growled at him "Now either shut up, or go wait outside"

Zach clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to leave the room in case Walters tried to sprout off any lies to his dad. He wouldn't put it past him.

"When we were in the office, he continued to shout at me, and even went so far as name-calling and cursing." This man was twisting everything he realised, trying to make it sound as bad as possible.

"I think it would be wise, and best for everyone, if you took Zacharriah home and explained the school rules to him and how this isn't appropriate behaviour. Also it may be a good idea to sign that permission form, or next time he is in here he won't be so lucky and I'll have to suspend him"

"I'll hand the sheet in right away and I can assure you that he will be on his best-behaviour when he comes in tomorrow." Gibbs promised, rising from his seat.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs."

* * *

><p>Sarah was getting changed into her gym clothes, chatting quietly to her best friend Amelia.<p>

"I can see why you dumped Rich now" The dark girl smiled to her "That Zach is hot. Not my type, but he is defiantly hot"

"I didn't dump him on looks Amelia" Sarah glared a bit at her friend. When she said it like that it made her sound like a total cow.

"I know, don't get so defensive. But you have got to go on a double date with me and Jared. I mean once you're un-grounded."

"I'll have to actually be going out with Zach first, before I start double dating." She said wryly.

"You better snap him up quick girl, because…." She cut off when three of the cheerleaders came through the door, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"You should have seen him!" Jess was saying "He was all over me."

"No he wasn't" Sophie, Tom's girlfriend, rolled her eyes.

"Well… he was well into me anyway" She said affronted "He even gave me his number."

"Did he?" the third cheerleader asked excitedly. "Are you gunna ring him?"

"Of course I am!" Jess and the other girl started talking animatedly about Zach, while Sophie was ignoring them.

"You really think he is gunna want to go out with that?" Sarah said sarcastically, looking as Jess applied even more makeup to her already orange face.

"I dunno you know. A lot of British girls are orange, maybe that's his type"

"a cheeto is his type?" Sarah said trying to be funny but her face was clearly worried.

Amelia laughed at her "I'm joking Sarah, calm down. From what you told me, Zach really likes you. And from the sound of Sophie, Jess is making this up"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you Zacharriah!" Gibbs growled in his ear as they walked out of reception.<p>

"But Dad! I really didn't do that much. I never swore, and I didn't bully anyone" Zach defended himself, trying to shake off the firm grip his dad had on his arm. He hoped no-one was looking out of the windows, how embarrassed would he be.

"Why did he say that then?"

"Because it was his son" he said, going to the passenger seat once his arm was finally released and waiting for his dad to get in the other side "He was taking the mick out of me, so I stuck up for myself. Then the principle came over at lunch and I ….." he faltered at that, knowing he was in the wrong there.

"And you what?" Gibbs put the car into motion.

"I .. um … I … I maybe got just a tiny bit cocky" he said sheepishly.

"maybe?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Okay I did. But it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh and why wasn't this one your fault either?" the elder man said sarcastically. If his son was going to make excuses he could at least be decent enough and think of a better one than 'it wasn't my fault' like he was a three-year-old.

"Um… because…. Uh…."

"Exactly" Gibbs waved to the security man on the gate of NCIS, parking in the car in the garage before turning on his son.

"When we get to the bullpen, I want you to go straight to Abby's lab and do exactly what she tells you to do. We'll deal with this at home okay?" Gibbs told him.

"Why can't I sit in the bullpen with you?" Zach hadn't been to Abby's lab before, but it didn't sound interesting to him. But then again knowing his Aunty, it would be very interesting.

"Because I said so." Gibbs said sternly, nodding at security as he passed "And I don't want you distracting Tony from his work"

"Are you gunna… you know… later" Zach trailed off, too embarrassed to say it.

"Spank you?" Gibbs hid his smirk at his son's embarrassment "You betcha"

* * *

><p>"Got it boss man, I'll get Bert to watch him like a hawk" Zach heard his Auntie's voice float down the corridor once he stepped off the elevator.<p>

He followed it to the large lab, and was amazed by it. It was nothing like he had imagined it, it was cool and interesting, with so many lights and machinery that he wanted to look at.

"He's here now, see you later Gibbs" She hung up the phone, trying to keep a stern face as she looked at her nephew. She couldn't and her smile broke out across her face as she bounced over to him.

"Zachy" She hugged him "Did you have a good first day? Before you got into trouble anyway. "

"Yea, it was okay except the whole getting sent home thing. Who's Bert?" He wondered, looking around to see if an assistant was here or something.

Abby shoved the stuffed hippo in his arms, making his squeeze it so he farted "This is Bert"

"Ha, Ace" Zach laughed squeezing it once more before putting him back on his perch next to the computer monitor.

"So do you want to be my apprentice?" Abby asked him, already fetching a lab jacket for him.

"Yea sure" He put the lab jacket on, feeling like a scientist while Abby showed him how to make an experiment.

It was an hour later when Gibbs came in with two cafe-pows "What have you got for me?"

"Show him my young apprentice" Abby told him.

Zach turned around, a thick line of blood trickling down from his forehead, across his cheek and onto the white coat, making the red patch grow larger by the second as it soaked the blood up.

"Shit Zach!" Gibbs walked over to him quickly, the cafe-pows forgotten about on the side, as he inspected his son's head trying to see if he needed stitches. "What happened?"

"Its fake dad, chill" Zach told him, but he was touched about how concerned his dad was when he thought it was real.

"Not funny" Gibbs growled, slapping the back of the boys head. "I thought you had something to show me Abby?"

"But that's it Gibbs, Its fake blood. They didn't kill our Petty Officer in that room, it was just a set up to try and distract you into searching the building and waste your time, while the killer could escape" Abby clearly had more to say.

"You brought me down to tell me that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No! You can use peanut butter to make fake blood, like we did. But Thanks to Mr Mass Spec, I can determine it was a homemade peanut butter." Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And?"

"Dad she figured out where the peanut butter came from!" Zach was amazed with her, it was so smart what she did.

"It's a homemade peanut butter sold only in… drum roll please Zachy …" he started banging on the metal table in front of him "Greenfield's local store. They make their own peanut butter to sell. Tying him to the murder of our Petty Officer"

"Good job Abs" Gibbs handed her the cafe-pow, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey what about me! I helped too!" Zach pouted slightly.

"And you managed to stay out of trouble for a whole hour, I'm impressed" Gibbs ruffled the back of his hair, handing him the other cafe-pow.

"Keep up the good work" he left the lab to go catch his killer.

Abby and Zach high-fived each other, slurping the cafe-pows noisly.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came back later on to fetch Zach, who was now with Ducky in the bullpen after Abby had gone home to look after her children since it was starting to get later. She had offered to take Zach with her but Gibbs declined, not wanting him to think that when he got sent home from school it was all fun and games.<p>

But Ducky was interesting and his stories were really good if you took the time to listen to them, so Zach didn't mind.

Father and son ate their dinner in silence mostly. Zach was too nervous and worried to talk and Gibbs was just enjoying the quietness of his house. It wasn't until he was told to shower and get ready for bed he started talking.

"Aren't you going to work on your boat tonight?" He asked the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Yea, later when you're in bed" Gibbs told him simply, pointedly looking at him to go up the stairs.

"Want me to do the dishes? Or I can hoover or something."

"Stop stalling Zach"

"Okay, Okay I'm going" he resigned himself to his fate, slowly walking up the stairs.

He showered and dressed in his pyjamas as ordered, deciding to wear thick sweat pants to bed today rather than just boxers and he usually did.

He was nervously fiddling with his dog tags when Gibbs came in the room, holding a flat wooden hair brush.

"You gunna plait my hair for me?" He joked weakly, pulling his legs up so Gibbs could sit down on the bed.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked dryly, putting the brush down besides him.

"Nope, my hairs not long enough"

"Come on, lets get this over with" Gibbs ignored him, motioning for him to stand up.

Zach complied, even if it was very slowly and he stood just in arms reach of Gibbs. Not wanting to push it, but not wanting to look too compliant.

The silver-haired man grabbed him by the wrist pulling the teenager closer towards him "Tell me, why are you getting this spanking?"

"Don't you know?" Zach asked cheekily, annoying Gibbs.

He slapped him on the backside hard, warning him "Answer me properly or we will be here all night long"

He sighed "Because I was being rude to the head teacher."

"Good" Gibbs swiftly pulled down the sweat pants, leaving him in his boxers and pulled him over his knee.

For the first time Zach didn't even bother fighting him as smacks were applied all over his backside, first with his dad's hand and then the hair brush. He was openly crying by the time his dad had finished.

"You really do need to learn how to control that mouth of yours kid." Gibbs pulled the sweat pants off from around his son's ankles, leaving him in just his boxers, knowing that's how he usually slept. And he helped the sobbing boy into the bed, pulling the quilt around him and sitting at the top of the bed besides him.

"I love you dad" Zach said so quietly that if Gibbs couldn't lip read he wouldn't have known what he said.

"I love you too son." Gibbs said softly, rubbing Zach's arm through the quilt. "That's why I have to punish you when you misbehave."

"B.. but my mum never smacked me and she loved me" Zach snivelled, hoping that logic would work so his dad wouldn't spank him either.

"I bet she punished you other ways. I want you to grow up and be the best at what ever you do. I bet your mom did too. And that can't happen if you don't know how to behave." Gibbs ran his fingers through the soft blond hair, relaxing his son.

"Not really" Zach shrugged "She just used to scream and swear when I did something to really tick her off. And kick me out of the house"

"I can't promise that I won't shout at you. But I can promise that I'll never kick you out of the house or swear at you" Gibbs said, hoping to reassure him. It was clear the boy needed rules and guidelines, but he also needed to know the limits that Gibbs would go to punish him. Otherwise Gibbs was afraid his son wouldn't trust him.

"hmmm.." he mumbled something incoherent, all ready falling asleep.

"Night son, sleep tight" Gibbs kissed the top of his head, waiting a few more minutes before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you once again for your comments, I really appreciate them. This is only a short chapter, but I hope to get the next on finished by the end of today. I probably will because I've got the whole day off work for being completely stupid and injuring my eye. And its Sunday so no collage Whey!**

School was un-eventful the following two days. Zach hung around with Tom and some of the other Jocks on the basketball team. He went to his detentions, only because the teacher's came to collect you from your class before lunch, otherwise he wouldn't have gone. He didn't see Sarah or Jayden in school, well not until lunchtime on Thursday.

He spotted Sarah sat on a lunch table with a girl and a boy, so he made his way over to say hello.

"Hey Sar" Zach pulled the back of her pony-tail playfully, before sitting down next to her.

"Oh Hi Zach" She smiled, pleased to see him.

"So you're the one that Sarah keeps talking about" Her dark-skinned friend smiled evilly at Sarah, obviously trying to wind her up as only friends can do.

"I hope so" He smiled.

"Shut up Amelia" The brunette hissed at her, her face burning slightly.

"What was she saying about me?" He watched at Sarah's face burned even brighter now.

"That you were really hot, you were a great kisser and you looked like you had a big…"

"Amelia!" Sarah cried out. Amelia was her best friend and great at keeping her secrets. But she also knew that Sarah trusted Zach big time, so she had no problem embarrassing her friend in front of him.

"I'm not denying anything" Zach grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"This is Jared, Zach" Sarah cut across, trying to change the subject "He's Director Vance's son"

"All right mate?" He bumped fists with him "You in my year yea?"

"Yea, I was in your math and geography class. I heard what you said to the Jason, very funny man." Jared said.

"Take it you don't like him either?"

"No, he's a jerk. I don't think anyone likes him, I don't even think his two friends really like him that much. They just follow him for the benefits they get at school." He said angrily.

"What'd he do to you?" It was clear that the amount of anger that was radiating off the other boy, Jason had done something to him recently.

"Not to me. He's been picking on Jayden again, and I went and helped the kid out and I landed myself a week's detention, my dad is so gunna kill me" Jared groaned at the thought of facing Vance later tonight.

"Jayden? What's he done to Jay?" The blond clenched his teeth with fury. If that prat had hurt his cousin, he'd get what's coming to him and so much worse.

"Chill out Zach, he's okay" Sarah reassured him, putting her hand on his bicep.

"What did he do to him?" her touch calmed him noticeably, but he was still angry.

"He was trying to stuff Jayden in a locker, but I stopped him before he could." The boy with an afro said. "And he runs to his dad and tells him that I was picking on Jay and he stopped it. It's like he's in kindergarten."

"He's a dick, and I am going to kick his head in when I see him" Zach promised darkly. He didn't care if he got caned or even kicked out of the school, just as long as Jason knew not to mess with his cousin.

"Don't you dare Zacharriah" Sarah narrowed her eyes of him, the beginnings of her fiery temper starting to show.

"What do you want me to do? Let him get away with it?" He wasn't arguing with her, and his anger wasn't directed at her, she knew. But if you were looking at the scene from the outside it would have looked that they were quarrelling.

"No, I'm not saying that. But don't go out looking for a fight, let him come to you. You know Gibbs will kill you if you started it, but if you were defending yourself it's different" And as quick as her temper had came, it went.

Zach grinned now, his anger disappearing about the fact that Jason would get his come-uppance soon. He was bound to start a fight with Zach, he couldn't resist himself.

"Sarah McGee, you are devious" he slide closer to her along the bench, letting his arm rest on her shoulders.

"I try" She smiled, trying to remind herself where she was to stop herself leaning in and kissing him.

"Meet me tonight at eight?" He asked.

"I can't I'm still grounded. I'm not allowed to leave the house until next week"

"Here I was thinking you were devious. Who say's Tim has to know? We won't go far, I promise" He had a plan all-ready formed in his mind. One that wouldn't get Sarah into trouble, but it could him.

"Okay Zach. But I'm not going far" She conceded.

"Trust me, we won't. Be ready for eight, and I'll come get you"

She was about to ask him what he meant, but the end of lunch bell rang and Zach was kissing her on the cheek, whispering in her ear before he left with Jared "And for the record, I think you're really hot too"

* * *

><p>Zach had introduced Tom to Jared in the changing rooms. He was surprised they had never spoken to each other before because they got on like a house on fire.<p>

They were just talking to each other while they waited for Coach Brooks to get the basketballs from the storage cupboard to start their lesson, when Jason and his two followers spotted Zach and decided to make an appearance.

"You might want to wait till we start playing soccer. You don't want to embarrass yourself because you can't play a true American sport" He said stretching his calves, acting like he was the best basket-ball player in the school.

"He'd kick your ass any day" Tom glared at him.

"What ever you say" Jason scoffed at him.

"Shove off Jason" Jared stood in, taking a step closer to the black-haired boy and trying to intimidate him.

"Try me Vance. Maybe next time you won't be so lucky and get a caning instead of detention" He sneered at him.

Zach could see Jared's right fist tightening, readying himself for a fight. He knew if it was himself squaring off with the principle's son, he would have already have thrown a punch by now. But Jared was so much more controlled of himself, and his emotions. And he was a boxer, he was sure he had been taught only to fight in the ring unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Leave him Jared" The blond teen stood next to his friend "The prat isn't worth the trouble."

Now wasn't the time to be starting fights, not if he wanted to get in the coach's good books. And he didn't want Tom or Jared getting in trouble just because he wanted to beat the black-haired boy up.

The coach could see the trouble brewing, and blew his whistle loudly, demanding everyone's attention "Listen up! I want two teams, one blues and one red. GO!"

All the boys scurried to do as commanded, grabbing bibs and separating onto different sides of the court. Zach followed Tom and Jared, throwing a blue bib over his grey Kendrick Academy gym shirt.

"You better be good now Zach" Tom said quietly to him, still glaring at Jason from across the court "Because I can't be assed with Jason's smug face if you're not"

"Don't worry mate. I've played before" Zach reassured him.

They played hard, taking the mock-game a lot more serious than it was. The coach was watching Zach intensely, amazed with the boy's prowess with the ball. He caught Jason trying to cheat by trying to trip Zach up, but the blond had dodged him and ended up scoring another basket. So it was just a bigger insult when he got sent off.

"Nice one Zach!" Tom high fived him once they won "That was some proper skill. Coach would be a fool not to want you on the team"

"Gibbs! Get over here!" They heard the gruff voice of Coach Brooks call out.

"Told you" The brunet boy said.

Zach shook his head smiling, quickly jogging over to the coach "Yes sir?"

"It's coach, not sir" He growled, reminding the teen a lot of his father.

"Sorry coach"

"I want you on the team, I've got a spot for you as shooting guard" Zach knew by the way the coach said it, it wasn't a question if he wanted to be on the team. He was being on the team, and that was that.

"But I'm shooting guard!" Jason shouted from where he was sat on the bleachers behind the coach.

"Not anymore. Your substituted" The coach glared at the arrogant teenager. He hated him, and he was one of the only teachers that wouldn't stand for his righteous behaviour. "If I ever see you play the way you did today, I'll have you took off the team completely"

"But you can't do that!" The black-haired boy looked fiercely at the coach.

"Just did"

"So… When's practise?" Zach asked, his smile a mile wide as he watched Jason turn his glower onto him. He couldn't wait to tell his dad that he'd done something right since he got here, and of course he wanted to tell Jayden and Sarah so they could laugh at the principle's son's expense.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Did you see Jason's face?" Tom was practically bouncing with joy once they left the changing rooms.<p>

"It was like 'you can't do that!'" Jared mocked him.

"It was pretty funny" Zach agreed, laughing with the others as they made their way to the main entrance.

"It was hilarious" The spiky brunet corrected "I can't wait till practise on Tuesday"

"You play small forward right?" Jared asked.

"Yep. You're a boxer right? You so need to let me and Zach come to your next match, give us a few tips on fighting"

"I will do. Just as long as you teach me some basket-ball, I'm useless at it."

"No problem." Tom smiled, happy he had made two new friends "You guys going to come Joe's party tomorrow night?"

"I'm not invited" Jared said glumly.

"You can come with me. Joe won't mind" Tom insisted.

"Okay, I'll have to see what my dad says first. I've got to go see him in work before I go home"

"Don't tell your dad you're going to a party. Tell him your going over to Zach's or mine or something. I'm not telling my dad where I'm going." Tom's dad was a Lieutenant General in the US Marine core. So Zach imagined he was like his own father, just with a lot more money.

"Okay I'm in. What about you Zach?"

"Sure I'm up for it" The blond nodded.

He knew for a fact he wouldn't be allowed, and if his dad ever found out he would probably be spanked and possibly grounded. But that was _if _he found out. There was always the chance he could get away with it. That was the only reason he agreed.

"Nice one." Tom grinned, fishing his car keys for his Land rover out of his pocket. "I'll pick you both up tomorrow night. Everyone usually stays over at Joe's place, so don't worry about a place to stay for the night. I've got fake ID too, if you want some booze."

"See you tomorrow Tom" Zach and Jared waved him off.

The welsh-boy turned to the American "You heading to NCIS then?"

"Yup" He sighed in return "My dad sent me a text telling me to get to his office ASAP after school. You need a lift there?"

"Yea okay, just let me tell Sar and Jay so they can get on the bus without me"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was leaning on the rails, talking to Vance when he noticed his son come out of the elevator with Jared.<p>

"Looks like our two boys our friends" Vance committed, as they watched the two tell the rest of the MCRT something.

Both the teens were laughing madly and doing a demonstration of what Jason did earlier today for Tony, Tim and Ziva. Making the agents congratulate their nephew for making the team, and thank Jared for rescuing Jayden.

"Did you call Jared here?" Gibbs asked, wondering why his son had come to his work when he was supposed to be getting the school bus.

"Yes. He got into some trouble at school today and I wanted to have a word with him" Vance chewed on his tooth pick.

Gibbs prayed that Zach wasn't the cause for the trouble. Vance must have noticed because he said. "Don't worry; it was nothing to do with Zach. I've heard your boy is a lot like you. He doesn't listen to authority figures" he said the last bit dryly.

"Don't know where you'd get that impression from director" Gibbs smirked.

Zach ran up the stairs when he saw his father watching him. Not noticing nor caring about the amused glances that some of the other agents were showing him.

"I wish my son was still that excited to see me" Vance smiled to Gibbs, his own son was trailing slowly behind Zach, trying to avoid going near to him as long as possible.

"Dad! Dad! I made the basketball team!" He reminded Gibbs a lot of his older sister, Kelly at that moment. She was always excited about showing him a new drawing, or a new melody she had learnt on the piano.

"That's great champ" Gibbs smiled, reminding himself to congratulate his son properly when they were away from NCIS and all the curious eyes.

"Isn't it? Guess what was even better?" Zach grinned over to Jared, both of them laughing again.

"I take it you didn't get into any more trouble Jared?" Vance raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, that wasn't even my fault. You should know that" he glared slightly at his father, his smile completely vanishing.

"Don't want to hear it" Vance would find out what happened in his office. Like Gibbs, he didn't want the rest of NCIS watching into his personal life.

"It really wasn't his fault" Zach stuck up for him "It was that Jason prick again"

_Whack! _

"Ow!" The blond rubbed his head, making sure his dad hadn't messed up his hair "But he is though"

"Yea but he's the prick that's been substituted so Zach can play instead" Jared said, showing off slightly in front of his new friend. He wanted to look cool.

"Jared!" Vance barked, never having heard his son swear before.

Gibbs decided it would be best to take his son away before he could get the other teen into more trouble. He walked down the stairs and commanded him to follow. "With me Zach"

"Catch you tomorrow mate" the blond grinned, bumping fists with his new friend and jogging to catch up to his dad who was nearly at the bottom of the stairs.

"You too" Jared called after him, also quickly following after his own father.

**So next up, Zach's and Sarah's first date. A bit of Father/Son fluff. And then Zach and Jared trying to trick their parents so they can go to a party. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for your comments, really appreiciated. I'm uploading two chapters tonight, the first one I think is a bit cheesy but oh well. And the second the boys are off to their party. **

Zach knocked quietly on Sarah's bedroom window, waiting on the small balcony for her to open the French doors.

"Wow… Zach… you look…" She breathed out, admiring his body.

He was wearing a fitted silvery grey suit trouser, a crisp white shirt with sleeves that were rolled up so his forearms were showing, and the top two buttons were un-done. And his spiky hair was as perfect as ever. All in all he looked very dressed up, and made Sarah wonder just what on Earth had he planned.

Zach grinned "No where near as good as you"

She had straightened her hair, letting it flow past her shoulders. She was wearing make-up, but not much, so it complemented the features that were already there rather than cover them up. She had a simple dark blue dress on with black leggings and sandals. Not wanting to dress up too much, but not wanting to look like she hadn't made an effort.

"Come on." He led her to the edge of the balcony by her hand, climbing over slowly himself.

"Where are we going?" She asked unsurely, a bit scared of climbing down the side of the house.

"Not far. Trust me Sar, I won't let you get hurt" He jumped a bit to reach the sloping roof that was Sarah's bathroom.

"Okay…" She said a bit unsurely, letting him lead her out and helping her climb over.

"Come on, up here" He lead her up the slope, and over onto the top of the main roof.

She took an intake of breathe. It was amazing, he had transformed the place. There was a thick blanket on the hard roof, with cushions on it, making it cosy for them to sit on.

He had made a square of candles around the blanket, not too close that it could catch fire though. The tea-candles were in perfect combinations of red, pink, red, pink etc. And there was so many that Sarah wondered where he got them all, and how long it must have took him to set it up.

He led her onto the blanket, taking the bouquet of colourful flowers that lay on top of the picnic basket.

"These are for you"

"Their lovely" She smiled smelling them, giving him a hug before they sat down together.

He picked up the bottle of wine from the cooler beside the basket, retrieving the wine glasses he had took from his dad's cupboard and placing them on the blanket.

"Zach! I'm not drinking again!" Sarah was wide-eyed. She was still being punished for drinking, so there was no way she was going to do the same misdeed.

"Relax Sarah" Zach said pouring a healthy amount into each glass "It's non-alcoholic"

"Oh" Sarah blushed slightly and Zach laughed.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea trying to scale a roof while we were drunk"

"You could have just used the door" She pointed to the door which stairs led into their converted attic space.

"And where's the fun in that?" He smiled brightly at her, getting lost in her chocolate eyes.

They sat up on the roof for hours, talking about their childhoods, feeding each other the food Zach had brought and laying on their backs and pointing out the different constellation of stars to each other.

"Look a shooting star" Sarah gasped out, sitting up and pointing into the sky.

It had to be fate Zach thought, one of his family looking out for him from up above. Because it was a mighty coincidence that they saw a shooting star on their first date, and he didn't believe in coincidences.

"Make a wish" He breathed out, leaning closer to her and making his own wish.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and finding his face closer than she remembered. Not that she minded. He closed the distance between their lips, and this time their kiss was longer and more passionate than the other times. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her back.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knocked on his son's room before entering. He found the room empty, with the window open, so he deduced with his amazing detective skills that his son had gone through the window.<p>

"Zach…." He growled quietly.

He quickly figured out where his son would be, no doubt climbing in Sarah's bedroom window. It is what Gibbs himself would have been doing at his age. But that didn't mean he was about to let his son do that, Jackson never let him.

He drove over to the McGee household, not even bothering to wait for his invite off Tim before he was entering the house and making his way to Sarah's room.

"What are you doing Gibbs?" Tim asked curiously, Abby following behind him.

"Zach's not at home. My first guess is that he's here" he said, knocking on Sarah's bedroom door.

This time he was going to wait for an invite, just in case Zach wasn't in there. But he couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door so he let himself, Tim and Abby in.

"I'll kill her" Tim face resembled Gibbs' when he found Zach missing.

Abby on the other hand was gleeful, walking out onto the open balcony before raising her head to where she heard voices coming from.

"Shhh… they're on the roof" She zoomed past the men, running into her bedroom quickly to fetch her camera and heading to the loft and up the stairs to the attic so she could get a sneak peak at the couple.

They were both laying down, Sarah leaning into Zach's shoulder as they pointed out different stars to each other.

She quickly snapped a few pictures, hushing Gibbs and Tim once again before they came up the steps.

Tim, Gibbs and Abby watched through the window on the top half of the door, the men's anger evaporating as they saw how cute the couple looked together. It brought back memories of their own first dates with the women they loved.

It was when the teenagers kissed that Gibbs and Tim turned away, heading back down the stairs and dragging Abby along with her to give them privacy.

"Want a cup of coffee boss?" Tim asked leading the man down into his kitchen.

Gibbs nodded "Might as well talk about the rules for them"

* * *

><p>They didn't know how long they stayed locked in each others arms, but soon they decided to call it a night. Zach helped her climb down back to her bedroom and stood on the balcony with her, both not wanting to leave each other after their perfect first date.<p>

"Sarah, I like you a lot." He said softly, holding both her hands and looking into her eyes.

"I like you a lot too Zach" She whispered back, looking back into his cobalt blue eyes.

"I think that we've proved that there's something between us" He said, remembering their last conversation about a relationship in the woods "And you're single…. I'm single… what I'm trying to say is… Will you be my girlfriend?" he didn't think he would get rejected but there was still that possibility in his mind.

"Yes" The brunette smiled bright, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

Zach wrapped his arms around her, leaning down slightly so she didn't have to reach as he returned the kiss.

When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling ear to ear, both extremely happy with the outcome of tonight. And the blond was closing something in Sarah's hand.

"What's this?" She asked, opening her hand and looking at the silver ring with the Celtic Symbols.

Zach blushed slightly, embarrassed to have given it her but he had seen it done it a ton of American movies and he figures that's what you do. "It's the ring my mother brought me to give me on my sixteenth birthday. It means a lot to me. I know it's not a class ring, but…"

"It's better than a class ring" She was touched by the gesture, already putting the ring on her silver chain necklace "I love it Zach" she kissed him again.

He breathed a sigh of relief "Good. I think I better be heading home now before my dad realises I'm missing"

"I'll see you tomorrow Zach" She watched him as he climbed back up the roof to clear up, she had tried helping earlier but he was having none of it.

She went into her bedroom, taking off her necklace carefully and admiring the ring on it before placing it on her desk, turning around and coming face to face with one very happy Abby.

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

><p>He started folding up the blanket to put in the large holdall he had brought when the roof door opened.<p>

"Thought you could use a hand tidying up" Tim said, holding a black bin bag.

"Thanks Uncle Tim" Zach smiled, his initial thought was that they had been caught, which they had, but his uncle didn't look angry; in fact he was the opposite.

They cleaned up in silence, Tim getting the rubbish and Zach collecting everything else. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised with the fact they knew they were on the roof; they seemed to find out everything else anyway.

"You really like Sarah don't you?" Tim asked once everything was cleared up.

The teen nodded "She's like no other girl I've met"

"Good. Then I really don't have to give you the 'Boyfriend' talk do I?" he asked conversationally.

"The boyfriend talk?" He asked confused, wondering what the agent was talking about.

"The one where I threaten you to treat her right, and usually Ducky, you're father and Aunt's and Uncle's get involved too. Sarah hates it" Tim laughed remembering when all of the family had gathered together to scare off one of her boyfriends.

"I wouldn't hurt her." He promised.

"I know Zach" Tim nodded.

"How did you know we were up here anyway?"

"I didn't" Tim shrugged "Your dad came over when he noticed you were missing, and then we found that Sarah was missing. But Abby heard you both talking up here"

"How come you didn't come out and shout at us?" He wondered, that was more his father's style.

"You both looked happy. We didn't want to interrupt that. And the amount of effort you put into it too, I knew you were right for Sarah" He told him honestly, both sitting down on the bench that overlooked the back garden.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. And.." Zach looked a bit guilty now "I am sorry for getting Jayden drunk. I promise I won't let it happen again, and I'll make sure Jason stays the hell away from him"

Tim smiled proudly of his nephew; he was like his dad in so many ways. Their love for their family and the lengths they would go to protect it was un-canny. "That's all in the past. But Thanks for looking out for Jay; he really looks up to you. I caught him gelling his hair up like yours earlier"

Both of them laughed out loud, Zach mentally promising himself he'd show the twelve-year-old how to do his hair like his.

"Come on" Tim nudged his shoulder standing up "Your dad's waiting at home for you, I'll give you a lift."

Zach groaned, wondering what lay in store for him. But his uncle didn't seem angry at all, so he wasn't sure if his dad would be. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's okay." Tim led the way down the stairs, turning to him seriously when they were on the landing "I know your dad will probably say this to you later, but I don't want you climbing the house walls, you could have slipped or anything. If you want to go on the roof, use the stairs"

"I will Uncle Tim"

* * *

><p>Zach slowly crept down the basement stairs, still dressed in shirt and best trousers. He stopped at the bottom step, wiping some of the sawdust off before he sat down.<p>

"Hey dad" he said nervously.

"Get changed for bed and come back down" Gibbs ordered, not looking up from his boat.

The teen sighed, but got up anyway. He quickly changed into a pair of flannel pants, putting his slippers on and leaving his torso bare, except for his ever present dog tags before he went back and sat on the same spot he was earlier.

"Do you know what I thought when I found your room empty?" Gibbs asked, still not looking at him.

"That I'd gone to the bathroom?" Zach shrugged, hiding his smirk. Nothing could bring him down tonight, not even a telling off from his dad.

The elder man rolled his eyes "No, I thought that I was going to throttle you when I got my hands on you"

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because…" Gibbs looked at him now, emotion clear in his eyes "You reminded me of myself" _and Shannon. _

"But don't get me wrong. You ever do it again and I can promise you that …" But as quickly as the emotion that Zach couldn't place came, it went, but he could still see it there, just toned down.

"I'll regret it, I know" Zach smiled, walking over to the worktop to look at the tools there.

"I was going to say not sit for a week. But that'll work the same" Gibbs shrugged, grabbing another piece of sandpaper and passing it to his son.

"Here" Gibbs led him back over to the barely built boat "Work with the grain like this" He showed him how it was done, both working in silence as they concentrated on the wood in front of them.

"I am proud of you though" The elder man said quietly after half an hour of silence.

"For sneaking out of the house?" Zach looked up confused.

"No" Gibbs tapped the back of the blond hair "For getting on the basketball team"

"Oh!" The teen smiled, feeling pleased that he had made the most important man in his life proud.

"You did good champ" Gibbs pulled him into a one armed hug, kissing the top of his head before they went back to working on the boat.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you don't want to come to this party with me tonight Sar?" Zach was holding her hand as they walked through the school corridors together, heading to meet Jay, Amelia and Jared outside.

"I'm sure Zach. We were lucky not to get into trouble last night, I don't think I should be pushing it" She told him.

Tim had come into her room in the morning and given her the same rules Gibbs had given Zach this morning. Just the basics like they weren't allowed in each others rooms, and they weren't suppose to be in the house together alone. She had been mortified by the fact they had all been watching their first date together, and she hope to god that no-one told Tony.

"Fair enough" He shrugged. It would have been better with her there, but he wasn't going to pressure her into going if she didn't want to.

"You shouldn't go either Zach. I told you what happened when I tried to sneak out to go to a party" She warned him.

"That's the thing.." He smiled "I'm not sneaking out; I'm staying at Jared's house"

Jared clapped him on the back at that moment "And I'm staying at Zach's"

"It's not going to work you know" Amelia said matter-of-factly besides her boyfriend.

"Why not?" The boys frowned.

Amelia and Sarah shared a look that said _boys! _But Sarah was the one that spoke "They work together, it's bound to come up in the conversation"

"You're dads aren't stupid. You are both going to get caught. And if I was you Zach, I wouldn't be putting a toe out of line with Gibbs as my dad" The dark girl said.

"Eh.." The blond shrugged "Life's full of risks. Why not take them?"

"I dare you to say that to your dad when you're over his knee"

"You're on Amelia." He accepted her challenge "But I'm not gunna get spanked because I'm not going to get caught"

"Whatever" she shook her head sadly at him. "I'll see you on Monday, come on Sarah lets go" Both Girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye, before heading to Amelia's convertible where Jayden was waiting for them.

"You think they're right?" The dark-teen asked a bit un-easily as they climbed into his car.

"Nah" Zach shook his head, but a sinking feeling in his stomach knew they were right. "Come on, drive to yours so you can get ready"

* * *

><p>Zach and Jared thundered down the stairs of the Gibbs house, wearing their striped party shirts, the cleanest jeans they owned and some relatively tidy shoes.<p>

"I'm staying at Jared's, dad!" Zach yelled into the kitchen where he knew his dad was "I'll catch you tomorrow"

"Hold on a minute!" Gibbs yelled, stopping him before he had set foot outside the door.

Jared took on look at Gibbs face and told his friend that he would wait in the car for him if he was allowed to go.

"What dad? I'm trying to go here" Zach slowly edged to the door.

"Come here now!" The elder man pointed to the spot in front of him and the teen shuffled over.

Slap_! _"What have I told you about talking to me like that?" he said sternly.

The blond rubbed his backside, glad his friend had gone to wait at the car "not to" He muttered "but could I go?"

"If you ask me properly, I may consider letting you."

Zach gritted his teeth in annoyance, couldn't the man just say yes already. But he decided it was in his best interest to say it "Can I please stay at Jared's house tonight?"

"Have his parents said it was okay?" Gibbs asked. He had seen Director Vance earlier and he had said nothing of the sort.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise" He rolled his eyes.

Gibbs gripped his arm, firmly landing three swats on the boy's jean clad backside before spinning him back around and leaning in his personal space "If you want to keep up the attitude you can easily spend your Friday night in bed with a sore ass"

"Sorry" He muttered, correcting himself "Jared's mum asked me when we went round to the house before" he lied smoothly, already having practised possible answers to his dad's questions.

"Right" Gibbs nodded, but in his gut he knew something was not right "Have a good time and behave your self. I'll be talking to Vance tomorrow, so I'll know if you haven't been"

_Crap! _Zach thought, trust his luck to not last long. But he couldn't back down now "Thanks dad. I'll see you tomorrow" he hugged the man quickly before dashing out of the door, diving into the passenger seat and telling his friend to floor it before his dad changed his mind.

Gibbs gut was defiantly churning now after he had seen Zach's panicked face. And the fact his son was a bit too dressed up to be going for a sleep over. He decided he would wait ring Vance up later; let the man get home from work first.

* * *

><p>The three teenage boys turned up at the party, all wearing their shirts and carrying four very heavy plastic bags full of alcohol, courtesy of Tom.<p>

The party was already in full-swing when they walked through the front door. There were people dancing wildly to the loud music in the living room, couples leading their partner up the stairs, smokers in the backyard, people talking and pouring drinks in the kitchen while a group was playing basketball in the private court outside.

"Hey guys" Joe grinned, pulling a bottle out of one of the bags Tom was holding and yelling behind him "Jagerbombs!"

After a few drinks, both boys had completely forgotten about their fathers and were enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Gibbs followed his gut as he usually did, ringing up the Vance household to confirm Zach's story.<p>

"_Hello"_ The voice of Jackie Vance answered.

"Hello Mrs Vance, it's Gibbs, Zach's dad" Gibbs said into the receiver.

"_Is Jared all right?" _Her voice sounded slightly panicked "_he hasn't had an allergic reaction or an asthma attack has he?" _

"Not that I'm aware of" Gibbs frowned "The boys are at yours aren't they?"

"_What do you mean at mine? Zach told me he was allowed a friend to stay over at his house tonight. They should be with you" _

Gibbs shut his eyes tight for a moment. He really was going to kill that boy of his when he got his hands on him. Opening them again to search for his coat and car keys he spoke "I think we've been played Mrs Vance"

"_It's just Jackie" _she answered and he could hear Leon's voice in the background asking who was one the phone "_But where would they go?" _

"I've got a few ideas. I'll bring Jared back when I find them." He promised.

"_Thank you Agent Gibbs. I don't know what has gotten into that boy. Last night he was in trouble for swearing and mouthing off at Leon, and today he is lying to me" _

Gibbs had a perfectly good idea what had gotten into Jared. And he was going to find his pain in the ass son and teach him a lesson.

"It's just Gibbs, Jackie" He said flipping his phone shut as he got into the car.

* * *

><p>"Hi Zach" Jess came over to him in the kitchen where he was pouring himself another drink, stumbling slightly and wearing a dress that didn't leave anything to the imagination.<p>

"Hi" He smiled at her, before looking back to where Jared and Tom were messing around on the basket-ball court with the other guys. He wished he hadn't drunk his drink so fast now.

She came too close to him for comfort; she reeked of vodka, and was practically purring in his ear "What's say we go upstairs? I know of a place we can have some privacy?"

"I'm fine" He said, trying to edge away from her, but she held on tight to him, her face buried in his neck, while her hand was trailing south.

"You want it publicly do you?" She leered up at him now, looking excited by the thought as her hands getting dangerously close to his man hood.

"No!" He quickly grabbed her wandering hands, holding them up as he managed to take a step away from her.

"Why not?" Jess was starting to look angry now; annoyed by the fact her offer had been declined probably for the first time ever.

"I've got a girlfriend" He explained to her. Jess was an attractive girl, and before he had met Sarah he would have been upstairs with her long before now.

"Who?" She asked nastily, falling over slightly as she ripped her hands away from Zach.

"I'm going outside" He shook his head at her, picking up his bottle of vodka and mixer.

"Not until you tell me which bitch is dating you" She growled, gripping onto the back off his top.

"Sarah's not a bitch" He spun around, glaring at her.

Jess's face seemed torn between anger and jealously. She hated everything about Sarah McGee. The way the boys would look at her rather than Jess, the way she was the smartest in the class, and now, getting her claws into Zach when everyone knew in the school that he was hers. She would get her own back, mark her words.

"You bastard!" She slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red handprint "Playing me when you are going out with that slut!"

"Jess, you're drunk. Just shut up and go away" he walked away, taking a swig from his bottle. He wasn't going to get pulled into an argument with some girl he barely knew.

"You better walk away Zach Gibbs!" he could hear her voice yelling behind him, and he laughed wondering how much of this she would remember tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Zach gone AWOL again boss?" Tim asked, letting the elder man into his house.<p>

Gibbs nodded "Zach _and_ Jared. I think Sarah might know where they are though"

Tim called Sarah down the stairs, watching how her face turned to worry the moment she saw Gibbs. _Yes, she knew where his nephew was _Tim thought.

"Where is he Sarah?" Gibbs demanded the second she had got to the ground floor.

"Who?" She played dumb.

"You know who" He glared "Don't get yourself in trouble for him, because either way it's not going to end well for him"

The brunette sighed, she had thought it would come down to this "He's at Joe's house party with Jared and Tom."

"Where does Joe live?"

"Uncle Gibbs, please don't make me do this" Sarah begged. She had only been going out with Zach a day and now she was ratting him out to his father.

"He'll understand Sar" Gibbs said softly to her "And if he doesn't, I can promise you I'll make him understand"

The words were supposed to reassure the teenager, but they did the exact opposite. "I'll show you where he lives, only if I can bring Zach out of there while you wait in the car" after all she knew how embarrassing it could be to get taken away by Gibbs in front of your friends.

"Sarah!" Tim warned her.

But Sarah ignored him "Have we got a deal?"

"Deal" Gibbs conceded, hiding his smirk. Sarah really could be cunning when she wanted to be.

"Let me get my coat then" She smiled, running off up the stairs to send her boyfriend a warning text.

* * *

><p>Zach had quickly drunk the rest of the bottle after being humiliated when all the lads joked around with him about the red hand print on his cheek. So he was very drunk. But it didn't really matter, because by this time everyone else was pretty drunk too, except for Jared who was only slightly tipsy because he was too nervous about going against his father's rules.<p>

The Welsh boy was too drunk to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when Sarah appeared next to him, he didn't even realise she wasn't suppose to be there.

"Hey beautiful" He slurred, hugging her tightly to his body.

"Get off me Zach" She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him back.

Of course the other lads saw that and burst out laughing, one of them shouting over to him "At least this one didn't slap you Gibbs!"

"Slap you?" Sarah asked Jared who had come over to them.

"Jess slapped him before because he told her he was going out with you" Jared explained to her, while Zach was busy chatting on at them in Welsh.

"You want a drink?" The teen asked, slurring and finally speaking in English.

"No. And you've had too much" She told him, motioning to Jared to help get him to the front of the house where Gibbs was waiting.

It was a hard task getting the stumbling teenager to the front garden. He fell over a few times and would most likely have bruises for each fall by the time he woke up tomorrow. But they had successfully made it to the front of the house by the time the teen realised where they were going.

"Why weeee leeeaaving?" He slurred, swaying as he stood still.

"You're dad is here, Zach. We've been found" The dark teen explained to him, trying not to show his fear about facing his own father at home.

Gibbs got out of the car, ordering Jared and Sarah to get in while he got his son. Zach on instinct took a step back to try and get away from the man. He may have been very drunk, but he could still tell that his dad was livid.

The silver-haired man leaned over so he nose to nose with the blond teen "Get your ass in that car before I decide to throw you over my knee right here" he growled out.

Zach didn't know to listen or not, instead he took a step to the side and stumbled over a small rock that was in the way. Falling straight to the floor and started shaking with laughter about how funny he must have looked when he fell, his father once again forgotten about.

Gibbs shook his head with disappointment, reaching down an heaving his son back up by his bicep. He led the teen quickly to the car, before he had even realised what was happened and shoved him into the backseat with the other miscreant.

"Oh man, we are in so much trouble" Jared said; only brave enough to speak because Gibbs hadn't gotten in the car yet.

"Who caaaareeees?" the blond shrugged, shutting his eyes as he got comfy in the backseat.

"You'll care when I get you home Zacharriah" Gibbs slammed his door shut, wishing his son was in the passenger seat so he could show him just how much he will care.

The motion of the car speeding off set the blond-teens stomach churning, and he could feel most of what he had drunken that night making a reappearance.

"Oh-no!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all your comments :) And I'm sorry it took so long to post. Enjoy. And your right, it is with the grain, I did know that so I'm not sure why I put against the grain. **

Zach sat in the backseat, his eyes shut tight as he shivered from the cold that was blowing in through all four windows and covered in his own vomit.

Sarah and Jared were glad of the escape from the stench of the car once Gibbs had pulled up outside their houses. Jared's relief however was short lived as he was dragged inside by his ear lope by a very angry Jackie Vance.

Gibbs pulled his own son from the back of the car, walking him up the stairs and shoving him under the shower, stripping the boy down to his shorts while the warm water washed the sick off the half asleep teen.

"Why's it raining?" He asked confused, his eyes shut tight as the water trickled down his face.

"It's not. You're in the shower." He shook his head at the state his son was in.

"Oh…." He said through a yawn, resting his head on the tiles of the wall, perfectly happy to spend the rest of his night there.

Gibbs didn't say anything back, instead he helped him back out the shower and dressed him in a pair of pyjamas because the blond war far too incoherent to do so himself.

He placed Zach in his room, holding him steady while he proceeded to vomit over the floor once more.

"Daadd, I really not feeeel welllll" He slurred, his speech seeming to get worse if that was possible.

"I know son, I know" Gibbs soothed him, leading him into his own bedroom and helping him into the double bed. He placed a bucket by the side of the bed, and a water flask for him to drink if he woke up, before leaving him in his drunken slumber to clean the vomit.

* * *

><p>Jared rubbed his sore ear when his mother released him in the living room where his dad was, only to protect his body as she slapped him where ever she could.<p>

"What has gotten into you Jared? You use to be such a good boy! And now you are lying, swearing, arguing …." She paused her slapping to study him for a moment "AND DRINKING!"

The slaps started coming down harder now as Jackie described the ways she was going to punish him, most of them very extreme in her anger. "You are grounded until your thirty! That means you are never going out with your friends until then! And you can kiss your love life goodbye!"

"Jackie, sweetheart" Leon gently put his hands on either side of his wife's arms to stop her "Calm down"

"Calm down Leon?" She turned her anger towards him "He's drunk!"

"He's been drinking, but he's not drunk. I'll deal with him" The man promised, turning his head to glare at his son "Go to the study and wait for me."

Jared sighed, but did as his father told him. He and his older sister, Kayla, both knew that getting sent to the study was for series offences, like drinking and lying. When they were younger or if the misdeed was less serious they would get sent to their rooms.

He waited patiently in front of the large maple desk in the room, wondering just how angry his dad was. He knew his mom was furious, and he could expect a hard weekend of doing endless chores from her.

His waiting finally came to an end when the man entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him and stalking across the room to sit behind his desk.

Leon nodded for his son to sit in the seat in front of the desk, rubbing his eyes in an effort to keep himself awake. The man looked exhausted, like he was about to drop off at any minute. But that didn't make him seem any less in charge of the situation.

"What's going on with you Jared?" he finally spoke.

The teenager looked him in the eyes, confused by the question.

"Why are you starting to act up all of a sudden?" Leon wanted to know what was going on in his sons mind.

"I'm not" Jared said softly.

"So, lying to your mother, sneaking out to a party and drinking is just a usual thing for you is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"No"

"Then what is it?" Leon demanded, looking more awake now.

"Nothing" The teen muttered, trying his hardest to keep eye contact, he knew how much his dad hated it when they didn't.

"Let me guess then. You're showing off for Zach?"

"No!" Jared defended "It's just that …."  
>"It's just what?"<p>

He sighed "I've never had any friends that are guys since middle school. I don't want Zach and Tom to realise I'm a nerd and they don't want to hang around with me anymore"

Leon felt a tug at his heart. It was true that since High School the only friends Jared had had was Amelia and Sarah, so of course he wanted his son to be happy and keep the two friends he had made. But he also knew this wasn't the way to go about it.

"Does that excuse make it any better what you did?" Leon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No" The sixteen-year-old shook his head gently.

"You're grounded for two weeks. Now bend over the desk" He demanded, pulling his belt off.

Jared did as he was told, pulling his own jeans down because he knew what was expected off him "I'm sorry dad"

"I know. Let's just get this over with so we can go to bed." Vance let the belt swoosh through the air before slapping it down on his son's boxer clad ass. He put one hand gently on his sons back to reassure the boy while he kept bring the belt down time and time again.

He counted in his head, dropping his belt to the floor when it was over and pulling his snivelling boy into a hug. "I only do it because I love you too much son"

"I know dad" He smiled into his dads shoulder, ignoring the pain in his backside "I won't do it again"

"That's my boy" Vance ruffled the afro hair "Off to bed, you've got an early start with your mom tomorrow"

Jared groaned, knowing he would be cleaning the house top to bottom over the weekend. It really wasn't worth the few hours they had out.

"You do the crime, you do the time" The elder man laughed, pushing him off to the door.

* * *

><p>Zach groaned when he woke up in the morning due to his banging headache. Confused and disoriented he sat up slightly, the room spun around him as he gulped the glass of water that was on the bedside table.<p>

It must have been some night he thought. Because he didn't remember getting here, to be honest he forgot a lot of what went on last night, just being sick in the back of a car.

_Wait! _He thought alarmed, his body jerking up-right as he realised where he was. _I'm at home, what the hell am I doing here? _He tried to think of how he got home, but his mind was coming up blank.

A sudden stirring in his stomach had him half running, half staggering to the toilet to empty the rest of his stomach content, not that he had much left after last nights episode.

He rested his head on his arms, keeping his face near the toilet just in case. He felt awful, like he had got a life-threatening illness overnight.

"Here, drink this" he heard his dad from behind him, trying to pass him a glass of water and tablets.

"It's just tablets. They should soothe your stomach." He assured the boy who was looking at the tablets suspiciously. The teenager fully deserved this hangover, but he didn't have it in his heart to watch him suffer.

"Thanks" He grunted, his voice raspy from all the yelling he had done at the party last night.

"Come on, go back to bed for a bit." Gibbs gently lead him back to his own bedroom, letting him get comfy in the bed before sitting down next to him.

"Are you mad?" He asked, confused why his dad was being so nice to him when he had screwed up.

Gibbs nodded "Furious. But we'll deal with that later."

"You mean when you can spank me without being afraid I'll puke on you?" he joked awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

"Yea, and when I know you can listen to me without falling asleep" he chuckled softly as Zach struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open.

Gibbs sat with him until he fell asleep once more. Instead of watching him to make sure he didn't choke on his sick like he did last night, he went downstairs to drink enough coffee to keep him awake for the rest of the day, and to work on his boat so he could think what he was going to do with his son.

* * *

><p>Zach woke up for the second time that day, still feeling hungover, but at least he didn't think he was going to throw up anymore.<p>

He grabbed one of his dad's USMC hoodies, pulling it over his head before making his way downstairs to the kitchen, planning to cook the most greasiest thing he could find to 'cure' his hangover.

He was halfway through eating a bacon buttie when his dad came in to refill his coffee mug, sitting opposite him on the kitchen table and watching him intently while he finished eating.

Zach quickly finished up, getting up out of his chair to put his plate in the sink and almost making it out of the kitchen when the elder man spoke.

"Sit back down, we need to talk"

He bite back a groan, wishing his dad could have forgotten all about last night. He'd forgotten about it (due to alcohol) so why couldn't Gibbs?

"What have I told you about drinking?" He didn't sound angry, it just sounded like he was asking about the time.

"Not to" he moaned, putting his face in his hands. The bacon buttie had not done anything to make him feel better.

"Then why did you do it? Did you think I was joking when I told you weren't allowed? Did you think Ducky was just making it up about liver failure, alcohol poisoning and all the other things he said?"

"No" he said through his hands.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you" Gibbs growled, forcing Zach to bring his head out of his hands.

"I'm disappointed in you Zacharriah. You were disgustingly drunk last night." He wasn't shouting, which made it a hundred times worse.

"I wasn't that drunk" He shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but he could only guess what he could have done last night.

"You didn't even know where you were!" He roared, angry that his son didn't seem to be taking this seriously "I had to stay up with you all night just to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit"

It sounded pathetic, but Zach was honestly touched that his dad cared enough to stay up all night with him. "oh…"

"But even worse than that, you lied to me!"

"Why is that worse?" The blond asked curious. People lied all the time, his mother lied to him all his life about his dad, his step-dad seemed to be a compulsive liar, and he lied himself sometimes to get himself out of trouble and no one had ever called him up on it before.

Gibbs looked incredulous, did his son really just ask him that? "Because…" He explained "I can't trust you if you lie."

"You are grounded for a week for lying to me. That means that you go to bed at nine, you leave your bedroom door open at all times…."

"Why?" He frowned, interrupting him.

"Because I can't trust you to know if you're lying to me"

"What about privacy!" Zach was annoyed now.

"You lost your right to privacy when you lied to me!" Gibbs roared.

"Do you want me to leave the bathroom door open when I'm having a piss too?" He said sarcastically "Maybe you can catch a look at my … Ow!"

Gibbs was out of his chair and had Zach by the ear fast then he could blink, dragging him to the living room and depositing the boy over his lap.

"Ow! Crap! Oww!" He whined as his dad proceeded to smack his pyjama clad backside.

"You have made it worse for yourself once again Zacharriah." He spoke as his hand kept connecting firmly to the teenager's arse.

Zach was finally let up, trying to resist the urge to rub his stinging backside as he watched in horror to his dad taking his belt off.

"W…what are you doing with t…that?"

"Teaching you a lesson" He answered simply, gripping the buckle as he wrapped the black leather around his hand until he had a workable length.

"B..but you just spanked me!" He protested, trying to back away.

"No, I gave you a few pats on the bottom for being a sarcastic little brat." He corrected "This is for lying to me and drinking."

Gibbs could see his son was not going to willingly let himself get spanked, so he took the choice of conformity away, gripping his son's arm he pulled him back over to the sofa, yanking the pyjamas and boxers down and placing him over his knee quickly.

"I won't lie or drink again! Please just don't do this!" The blond begged, his backside was already smarting he didn't want anymore.

"You better hadn't do it again." Gibbs said, bringing his belt down with an all-mighty crack.

He winced as his son cried with pain, he hated being the one to cause this pain he really did. But he knew his son needed to be taught a lesson or the next time he decides to be so foolish, he might not be so lucky. He would not bury another child.

He kept bringing his belt down time and time again; Zach was sobbing and pleading with him to stop. He was never ever going to drink again, not for a while anyway.

"If you hadn't lied to me it would have been over by now. But since you did…" He brought the belt down harder the last ten times, leaving Zach a puffy eyed and snotty mess from all the tears he cried.

"Shh… it's over son" Gibbs rubbed his back, easing his pants up and waited for him to quieten down.

The teen finally stopped crying, letting his dad help him up off his knee but wincing and hissing when he was pushed to sit down on the sofa next to him.

"I told you before you grounded for the week." Gibbs spoke "I want you to go get your laptop, phone and your music thing"

"But I need my phone" He whined "What if there's an emergency? Or If you need to get in touch with me?"

"Trust me, when you're grounded you won't need a phone. The only freedom you will get it going to school, and your not suppose to have your phone there. Other than that you will be with either myself or one of your aunts or uncles for every minute of every day"

"What am I suppose to do then? If you take everything away I'll be bored out of my mind" This was going to be a long week Zach thought.

"Homework, read, tidy the house"

"Oh joy" He rolled his eyes.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in warning "I seem to recall having a conversation not to long ago about your sarcasm"

"Sorry" He said quickly, not wanting a repeat.

"Good. Now go bring me your stuff and then you can clean the car"

Zach shrugged, that didn't sound like such a bad chore. But then he remembered a flash back from last night, and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Msn - Your opinion. But anyway, Sarah's relationship with her brother is more like an uncle guardian because of the age gap between them and the fact he has been looking after her for a few years. Who is the other A-hole? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you again for your comments. I'm updating twice today :) so this chapter is more serious than the rest. And I'm actually getting to a plot in the story now lol. **

The early bedtime on Saturday was no problem for Zach because he had nearly fallen asleep at the dinner table, tired from his hard day of having a hangover, a sore backside and having to clean the car and his bedroom.

Sunday dragged on for the teenager, having nothing else to do but read books or do his homework, neither of which was appealing to him at all. So he was glad to be in school on Monday.

"Behave Zach" His dad told him before he left the car, jogging to catch up to Sarah and Jayden.

"Hey Sar, Jayden" He kissed Sarah on the lips briefly, and bumped knuckles with Jayden.

"Hi Zach, Did you get whipped then? Uncle Tony reckons you did, but Uncle Jimmy thinks you just got paddled. And Grampa Ducky said you should get a sound thrashing for complete stupidity." Jayden talked a mile a minute.

"Does everyone know?" Zach asked, looking between his girlfriend and cousin.

"Pretty much" Sarah said "Tony was a nightmare on Saturday, someone told him about Thursday night and now he won't shut up about it."

"Great" Zach groaned "I have to go and sit in the bullpen after school too"

"You grounded then?" She asked.

"Yes" He sighed, he had never been grounded before but he now knew that it sucked.

"We told you, you wouldn't get away with it" Amelia joined the conversation as she joined them by the school entrance, walking hand and hand with Jared.

"Don't need to tell me again. I'm grounded for two weeks, my mom went ballistic" Jared said.

"Hah! I only got one week!" Things were starting to look up slightly thought Zach.

"How is that fair!" Jared protested, laughing "You were wasted!"

"I wasn't that bad" he shrugged.

"Yes you were!" Sarah and Jared said at once.

He was glad the bell rang to save him answering. He didn't want to know any of the embarrassing things he could have possibly done. Sometimes it was just better to be left in the dark.

"I've got English Lit; I'll catch you all at lunch"

* * *

><p>English was Zach's most hated lesson, it only made it worse that Jason and his posse were in that class. But at least Zach had Tom to sit next to.<p>

"Where did you disappear on Friday? I tried to ring you but your phone was off" Tom asked him while they waited for the teacher to turn up.

"My dad and Jared's dad found out we lied to them, He picked us both up." He explained "And I got my phone taken off me, along with everything else that's worth having"

"Oooo.." Tom said sympathetically.

He was about to say something when a balding teacher walked in, slamming his briefcase on the desk to get his class's attention. "Books out! Bags on floor! And take that cap off Tom"

Tom did as he was told, taking his red Kendrick Knights cap off and ruffling up his hair to try and get rid of his hat head.

"You must be Zach Gibbs." He turned to him "I've heard a lot about you in the staff room" He said with slight distaste.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip sir" Zach grinned cheekily.

"And I can see it all to be true. Consider this a warning Zach, I do not tolerate any kind of misbehaviour in my class. If you so much as think about answering back again, you'll be out of my classroom and on your way to the headmasters faster than you can blink"

"Yes sir" He nodded, he wasn't going to try and push his luck with a man who clearly didn't like him. Not when it was his arse in the firing line, and he was still smarting from the round with his father's belt on the weekend.

"Good. Now turn to page 56. Thank you for volunteering to read Zach" The teacher looked at him pointedly.

Zach felt his hand being nudged, and he gratefully picked up the book from Tom, starting to read from the page.

He started off confidently, his voice clear and loud, but then he got to a word he didn't understand and his confidence faltered and he started to stutter, his ears starting to burn when he could hear laughter and whispers around him.

"h…he h...had ceas…ed … to e…e…expr…express…"Jason imitated him from the back of the class, causing most of the class to roar with laughter.

The teacher didn't say anything, just pretended he didn't notice Jason, so Zach decided to do the same and tried to carry on with what he was reading. It was too hard though, he couldn't concentrate at all now, and none of the words were making sense, he was sure it must have sounded like he was talking gibberish.

"Thought you would be able to read your own language Gibbs!" The black-haired boy laughed.

Zach slammed the book down, angry at being humiliated and being called English. He turned in his seat so he could glare at him "Why don't you just shut the hell up Jason! I'm not bloody English and this isn't my language!"

"Hey!" The English teacher shouted, deciding now was a good time to intervene "You! Get out of my class!" he pointed at Zach, before softening his voice and speaking to the other teen "And Jason, keep you opinions to yourself please"

"What!" Zach roared "I get sent out of the class, while he gets nothing! He was the one who started it"

"I SAID OUT!"

Tom whispered to him, giving his friend a warning look "Just do it Zach, don't make it worse for yourself"

Zach took the advice for once, standing up and collecting his belongings as noisily and slowly as he possibly could, trying to aggravate the teacher as much as possible.

"Why don't you get _mummy _to come and help pack your stuff!" He taunted "Oh, sorry, forgot that your step-dad killed her!"

The whole class gasped with shock, thinking that Jason had took it way too far; they turned to look at the Welsh teen, waiting for his reaction.

Zach snapped, throwing his chair back and diving over Jason's desk to reach him. Tom had tried to stop him but Zach was too fast. His rage controlled him as he drove his fist at the now terrified Jason's face, bringing it back to punch him again.

"Don't you _**BANG!**_Ever _**BANG!**_Say anything _**BANG!**_About my mother_**BANG! BANG!**__" _He screamed at him, feeling satisfied every time his fist connected with the irritating boy.

It took four of his class mates to get him off Jason, and even then he had managed to get a few kicks at his stomach and ribs. He was hauled out of the class, and held back while Jason was taken to the nurse's office, holding his bloody nose with one hand and using the other to hold his stomach.

Zach was still fuming; he didn't care much at the moment that he may have seriously hurt the other teen. All he cared about was still trying to get at him. His mother was still a very touchy subject for him, and he would not have anyone talking about her like that.

"We are going to the principles office." The balding teacher snarled, shoving Zach's bag at him, dismissing the other boys now he wasn't trying to get Jason "And I'm sure he will be delighted to hear that you have just beaten up his son!"

He grabbed a hold of the teen's arm, which Zach shook off immediately and stormed ahead to the principles office. He was too angry to even think about waiting for the teacher to catch up, and he knew it would be stupid to run away, so he decided he would face his problem head on.

"Jason is in the nurse's office" He let himself into the principles office, uncaring that he was probably breaking some more rules.

"Wha… What? Why? What happened to him?" The principle quickly closed a folder and shoved it into one of the desk drawers, looking jumpy. But Zach just passed it off that he was worried about his son.

"He got beat up" Zach shrugged, not bothering to mention it was him that did the beating up.

The English teacher caught up with him at that moment; out of breathe from running "You're …. Son… he's in…."

"Yes, he's in the nurse's office." Walter interrupted "What happened?"

"_He _happened" He pointed at Zach "In the middle of my class, he dived over the table and started to punch Jason in the face. It looks like his nose is broken, I'll deal with this one if you want to go and see your son"

"No it is fine. Go back to your class and I'll deal with him" Walter waved him off, waiting for him to shut the door behind him before looking at Zach.

"Get comfortable Zacharriah, you'll be here awhile" He said, looking far too happy. "I am going to see Jason for myself before I phone your father and deal with you."

"Tell your son he's a prick whilst your there" The teen said arrogantly.

He didn't expect what happened next, Walter stalked over to him, backhanding powerfully across the face, making Zach cry out in pain. "Watch your tone boy!"

"You can't do that! I'm phoning the police" He said shocked, reaching into his pocket before he remembered his dad had taken it off him. It didn't matter anyway, because Walter was laughing.

"And tell them what?" His eyes were full of maliciousness "You were recently involved in a fight, and now you have a mark on your face" He whacked him again and Zach felt his eyes watering from the throbbing of his face

"I'm sure when they question me they'll find my event of stories to be more accurate, that you and my son were recently in a brawl. There are plenty of witnesses, and unfortunately for you, there are none right here, right now. So if I was you, I'd be a good little boy from now on" He walked out of the office, laughing a cold a humourless laugh.

Zach gulped fearfully, touching the right side of his face gingerly and wondering just what on earth he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Zach managed to sit still for five minutes in the principles office before the locked drawer had become too much of a temptation. He was over to it instantly, finding it still locked. But that didn't deter him.<p>

He spent ages looking around for a key, but came up empty handed. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, picking out the small lock picking kit he had managed to swipe from NCIS storage room, and put it to the test.

The lock clicked and he felt immensely proud of himself for some odd reason. He had managed to pick his first lock, a skill he was sure his dad would not be proud of him for. Especially considering the fact on how his tools were acquired.

He was about to pull the drawer open when the handle to door started to twist, and as quickly as he possibly could he put his wallet back in his pocket and sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

He didn't want to be caught doing anything else bad; it had already begun to swell just below his right eye. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before he told his father and he sorted everything out for him.

"Well, well, well" Walter smirked at him, leaning on the front of the desk "It looks like you have broken the record"

"What record?" Zach leant as far back in his chair, trying to put as much space as possible between them. Why didn't he think it would be a good idea to do a runner? At least then he wouldn't have to deal with any consequences till later on.

"Getting caned when you have been in this school little over a week" he said, walking over to pick up the cane and swishing it through the air for effect "I don't think anyone has ever had that _pleasure _before"

Zach felt sick, this man was a freak. But he forced his fear down; telling himself it would all be over once he saw his dad.

"I aim to please" he shrugged, trying to act cocky.

"I'm not sure your father will see it that way when I ring him after"

"And I'm sure he wont be happy with you when he find out you backhanded me" He said back, standing up in his seat. His dad was right; he really couldn't keep his mouth shut when he should have.

He fully expected the whack to the side of his head this time, but it was much harder than all the rest, knocking him to the floor with the sheer power of it. He had to take a few seconds to collect himself; he would not show that it bothered him.

"Do you think I care what your father will say?" Walter spat "I doubt he will believe you after I have spoken to him anyway. Now lean over the desk"

"And why should I do that?" Zach asked, making sure he was out of hitting range this time.

"Because otherwise I can show you what a real beating is like" He said simply, scaring Zach to no end.

The teen was visibly shaking as he tried to calm himself down, he didn't know what Walters was capable off, and he really didn't want to risk finding out. So he made his way to the desk, putting his palms on it and leaning over.

The punishment seemed to go on forever, and it was far worse than any his father had given him. Each strike made him scream with agony, he knew that this was cruel and practically was beating him. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it at the moment.

The whacks finally stopped, and the principle was growling at him to get out of his sight, which Zach was only too glad to do as he ran out of the room and into the nearest toilets.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was just on his way back from getting coffee when his phone rang. He snatched it up quickly, growling into the receiver.<p>

"Gibbs"

"_Hello Agent Gibbs, I'm calling about your son, Zach." _

"What has he done?" Gibbs asked looking at his watch. It must have only been second lesson, how could he have gotten in this amount of trouble in so little time.

"_He has been fighting in class…" _

"Is he okay?" he asked concerned, interrupting what the head teacher had to say.

"_He is fine. The other boy however, is on his way to hospital with a broken nose and severe __bruising. I have already punished your son, and I'm phoning you to tell you that I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. He is extremely lucky I am not suspending him, especially after what he is accusing me of" _

"What is he accusing you of?"

"_I'm not one to listen to silly rumours, but your __son's accusations are quite serious." _

"_What_ is he accusing you of?" He repeated his question, wishing the man would just get to the point.

"_Well it seems he is going around telling everyone that his bruises from the fight earlier today are from me, punching him in the office" _

Gibbs let out a low growl, did that boy of his have no common sense at all? He was pretty sure that he had only just talked to him about lying. "I'll deal with him, don't worry about it"

**A buttie is slang**** for sandwich, So a bacon sandwich basically. You wouldn't call it a bacon sandwich though, because that just sounds really weird for some strange reason.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for your comments everone :) They are much appreiciated. And I'm sorry for making you scream at the computer screen lol, but this Walters guy angers me too. **

The blond teenager let the tears streak down his face in the privacy of the toilet cubicle. He wasn't sure if he was crying from the pain or from how scared he had been in that office.

He slowly eased down his trousers and boxer shorts to get a look at his backside. He winced when he saw it; his arse was covered in sore dark purple-y red welts where the cane had struck. His skin had broken in some areas and was bleeding slightly and starting to bruise.

He waited in the toilets for ages, trying to get his head to stop spinning and because he didn't think he could face sitting in a hard plastic chair at the moment. He only came out when he knew it must be near lunch time.

He went to the sink to wash his face, and caught a look at his face for the first time. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying, and his hair was messed up. But he was sure no one would notice that when they looked at the right side of his face.

There was swelling around his eye that extended to side of his face where his hair line was. There was a cut on his cheek to the side of his eye, it was raised in an egg shape with dark bruises already beginning to form around it, so it was hard to tell how deep the cut was.

He gently washed the dried blood away, wincing as he touched it. The cut was wider than he originally thought, and it hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

He knew he probably needed a few stitches, but he didn't want the humiliation of having to go to the school nurse. So he took some toilet paper with him to wipe the blood away when he needed.

* * *

><p>Zach joined his friends at the lunch table, wrapping his arm around Sarah and trying not to wince too much as he sat down. He didn't want them to know the severity of his punishment, it would be better to just tell his dad later on.<p>

"Whoa, crap! What the hell happened to your face?" Tom's eyes were wide with alarm.

"You were there Tom." He lied, wiping it with the tissue. He felt weak and pathetic that the head teacher was able to do that to him and he didn't do a thing to protect himself. He didn't need his friends thinking it too.

"I was there when you beat up Jason, but I didn't see him get a single punch in" Tom knew his friend was lying, but about what he wasn't sure.

Sarah, Jared, Amelia and Jayden were looking between the two now, curious to what was going on.

"You must have missed it" he shrugged it off, pinching a chip of Jayden's plate.

They all seemed happy with that answer, except for Tom. Fortunately he didn't press the issue, but Zach could see that he would as soon as he was alone.

"Grandpa is gonna be mad at you later" Jay said, feeling sorry for his cousin.

"Tell me something new" Zach sighed, making sure to keep his face covered so no one could see the extent of his injuries.

"I think he might actually murder you this time Zach" Sarah said seriously "You broke Jason's nose!"

"I'll be fine" He was confident that his dad's anger would all blow over once he told him the truth.

"Whatever you say" Jared rolled his eyes "You're dad is going to murder you and you know it"

"Look, let's talk about something else." Zach tried to change the subject, it was irritating him to no end that they were all sure he was going to get spanked.

"Anyone watch the Lakers game this weekend?" Tom asked, coming to his rescue. But there was a look in his eyes that said the conversation with him was far from over.

* * *

><p>Tom cornered him when the bell rang for next lesson, making him wait until the last person had left the cafeteria before they could start walking to their class.<p>

"I know Jason didn't give you that" He said matter-of-factly, pointing at his face.

"He did"

"No he didn't!" Tom said annoyed "Just tell me the truth please. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to"

"I don't want to talk about it" He tried to walk faster to get away, but Tom could easily keep up with his stride.

"Well I do. If it wasn't Jason that hit you, who was it?" Tom demanded answers. Something was very wrong here, and all his instincts were telling him to find out what.

Zach stopped abruptly, it was clear the other boy was not going to drop this "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear"

Zach sighed, speaking quietly "Okay, the Principle did it to me"

"He what?" The brunet boy raised his eyebrows in shock, sure he must have heard wrong. Sure Principle Walters was a bastard, but he wasn't capable of that! Was he?

"He backhanded me a couple of times in the office." He told him all of what happened between the principle, what had been said and done, and even about the state his backside was in.

"That bastard!" Tom was seething with anger. He had only been friends with Zach for a week but there was a loyalty between them that some friendships never even formed. "He can't do that! You have to tell someone!"

"I will. I'm going to tell my dad tonight." Zach assured him.

"I think you need to see the nurse too Zach. Your face looks really bad" The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was still wide open.

"I'm fine"

"No your not!" Tom argued with him. "Just go and see her!"

"And tell her the principle hit me?" He said incredulously "I'm sure she would send me straight back to him."

"No. Tell her you were in a fight. You need to get that checked out."

"I'm fine, seriously." He started walking again in the direction of their class "Ducky will probably want to check me out when I go to HQ later, anyway"

"Okay, if your sure" The brunet agreed, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable with idea.

* * *

><p>Zach sat in the car with his dad; the man hadn't even looked at him since he had gotten in. They sat in silence; the only sound to be heard in the car was the engine and the clicking of the indicator every time they turned a corner.<p>

"Dad?" Zach asked unsure.

The only sign that the man had heard was his fists tightening around the steering wheel, making Zach even more nervous.

"Dad!" He said a bit louder this time.

"What Zacharriah?" He growled.

Zach winced at the use of his full name, knowing his dad was annoyed with him, probably the most annoyed he had ever seen the man.

"The Principle hit me dad" He said pathetically, feeling extremely sorry for himself.

Gibbs turned the corner sharply, breathing heavily as if trying to get his temper in control "Don't"

That hurt Zach more than any of the slaps the principle had given him. He couldn't believe his dad wouldn't even listen to him. He just took the principles word for it. He felt hurt and betrayed.

"B… but dad!" He felt tears prickling at his eyes and tried to force them back.

"I SAID DON'T!" Gibbs roared, regretting it when he saw his son flinch. But he was just too angry to speak to him at the moment, without saying something he wouldn't be able to take back.

Zach didn't even bother to try to speak then. His dad's mind was clearly already made up. He quickly wiped his tears with the cuff of his shirt when they pulled up at NCIS, and followed a good few feet behind his dad to the bullpen.

"Just sit there." He pointed at the chair behind his own desk "I'd tell you to behave, but I'm not sure if you even know what that means" the man left quickly after that, not telling anyone where he where he was going.

The blond teen sat there, tears threatening to fall once more. It was Jason's fault that he had attacked him; he shouldn't have said anything about his late mother. And the incident with the older Walters was abuse, and his own father wouldn't even listen to him.

"Hey!" Tony threw a wad of paper at him, hitting his head and getting his attention "What did you do to make Gibbs so angry? He's been on the war path all day"

"Nothing!" Zach glowered, going back to looking at his hands and brooding.

"oooo Mr Moody-pants!" Tony grinned, walking over to perch on Gibbs desk. Ziva and Tim were looking on curiously, wanting to know what had happened at school.

"Shut up Tony, I'm not in the mood" he fiddled with the end of his tie.

"Hey!" Tony actually sounded like his father when he said that "I'm trying to be nice to you here, there's no need to bite my head off"

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day" The teen mumbled looking up at him.

"Woah! Zach!" He grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards so he could get a better look at the side of his face.

Ziva and Tim were over immediately hearing the alarm in Tony's voice, both of them inspecting the swelling and cut on his face, wincing at the angry bruises that were covered half of his face.

"You been to see Ducky?" Tim asked, concerned.

Zach shook his head, his misery and distress plain on his face.

"Come on, I'll take you to him" Tony said, pulling him up gently from the chair by his arm.

"I'm fine"

"Trust me, you won't be if Ducky gets his hands on you, if he finds out you've not gone to see him" The Italian-American shuddered with the memory, leading him to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Zacharriah my boy!" Ducky greeted him cheerfully from autopsy; the body he had been examining had already been covered up thanks to a phone call of Ziva.<p>

Gibbs had been adamant with his team that when Zach was in NCIS he was not to see any of the autopsies, or pictures of the deceased. He had feared it would be too much of a reminder to him of his late family, and Ducky had agreed.

"Hey Duckula" He smiled weakly.

"Now how many times have I asked you not to call me that" The Scottish man chided softly, shaking his head. "Anthony sit the boy down on the chair, while I go get my bag"

Tony pulled the computer chair nearer to an empty autopsy table so that Ducky had somewhere to empty his bag on. It didn't go amiss when Zach hissed with pain when he sat down. He seemed to be in too much pain though from a caning, but Tony shook it off that it was because he had been punished on the weekend too.

"Been fighting lad?" Ducky asked, taking Zach's chin in his hand as he cleaned his cut with a sterile wipe.

"Kind of" Zach mumbled.

"How can you 'kind of' be in a fight?" Tony said from his perch on the autopsy table.

"It wasn't much of a fight. I beat the crap out of Jason, and he didn't even get a swing in" He shrugged.

"The bruising on your face suggest otherwise" Ducky said, pulling the cut together with butterfly stitches.

"They weren't from Jason."

"Who were they from then?" Tony got up now, intrigued to what the boy's answer would be.

"The principle"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, lol. I feel such a bitch making Gibbs out to be a bastard lol<strong>**. But Tony and Ducky to the rescue! And of course Gibbs does have his famous gut to tell him if someone is lying or telling the truth. So he won't be a bastard for long.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews :) I've basically finished the next chapter, and will hopefully post it by either tonight or tomorrow morning. **

Both men took a sharp breathe, each feeling protective of their younger family member. Tony immediately jumped down from the table; going to Zach's other side, while Ducky busied himself with making cups of tea and ushering the other two into his office where it was more comfier.

"Does Gibbs know?" Tony asked, sitting next to him on the sofa. He could see Gibbs being more over-protective with Zach and a lot less angry if he knew.

Zach nodded sadly, taking the offered cup of tea from Ducky.

"He knows! Is that where he has gone now then? To arrest the principle? What did he say?" Tony bombarded him with questions, not liking the fact his boss and surrogate father had possible gone alone to deal with this SOB.

"He shouted at me when I told him, so I doubt he has gone there" he didn't look at either of the men; it was embarrassing enough that his dad didn't care anymore without their pity.

"Why did he shout?" Tony asked, this was not like the Gibbs he knew. He was sure that Zach had just gotten confused.

"I…I told him that the principle h…hit me. And he just screamed 'don't'" He took a sip of the warm tea "I…I think he… thinks I'm lying"

"Why would he think that lad?" Ducky inquired gently.

"cus Walters lied to him, telling him that I was making it up that he hit me." He explained, telling them both exactly what the black-haired man had said to him.

"That Son of a bitch!" Tony clenched his fists angrily. "He won't get away this kid, I'll personally make sure that he never see the light of day. And wait till Ziva hears about this, if she can kill …."

"Anthony!" Ducky called over the mans ranting "Stop it, your scaring the boy"

Tony did well to mask his anger now, looking down at the near crying teen. He knew his nephew was stronger than that, but it must have been a very emotional and trying day for him.

"Wait!" A sickening thought hit Tony "You were caned right?"

Zach took a gulp and nodded, while Ducky and Tony shared a knowing look between one and other, both dreading what was to come.

"Can we see?" Ducky asked softly "I assume that he was overly harsh with you?"

The teen didn't know what to say so he nodded once more. He usually had no problem showing off his body, but today he was self-conscious at people looking at the abuse he had suffered.

"Do you want me to step out so Ducky can look?" Tony offered.

"No, I'm fine" He shook his head, counting a quick mental one, two, three, before he stood up and started undoing his belt and pushing his trousers down.

He was slower and gentler with his shorts, only pulling them down at the back to cover his modesty. But he knew they could both see perfectly from their gasps of horror.

"Oh my!" Ducky's eyes were wide, looking at the horrific sight front of him.

"Hey, my bum isn't that big" Zach joked weakly, pulling his shorts and trousers back up once he was sure the men had gotten a good look.

Tony stood up, planning to exit the room "I'm going to find Gibbs, let him know what's going on."

"Wait a second Anthony!" The ME called him back "I shall go and talk to him, while you stay with the lad."

"Kay Ducky."

"There are some biscuits in the draw under the computer and a pack of cards lying around here somewhere."

* * *

><p>Gibbs strode into the bullpen, a fresh black coffee in his hand. He took a look around, finding Tony and Zach no where in sight, but the Scottish doctor waiting by his desk.<p>

Ducky's face was grave, a clear indication that he had something to tell Gibbs. Something that Gibbs would not want to hear.

They walked wordlessly to the elevator, Gibbs stopping it as soon as the doors closed, and turning to the shorter man. "What is it Ducky?"

"Your son, Zacharriah."

Gibbs growled lowly, assuming his son had caused more havoc for the day. "What has he done?"

Ducky narrowed his eyes at him "He has done nothing Jethro. But I can see his reasons for being upset are not unfounded."

The elder man blinked a few times "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means.." Ducky said, slightly angry at the other man "That your son is currently down in my office; upset by the fact his own father won't believe him"

"You mean he's pulled the 'principle hit him' crap with you too?" Gibbs shook his head at the audacity his son had.

"If you think your son getting beaten is _crap_Jethro…" Ducky's voice was raised "Then maybe you should never have accepted to be his Guardian. I'm sure he would have been better off joining the Royal Marines. At least there he wouldn't get abused by the people who are supposed to care for his welfare"

"I do not abuse my son!"

"No, but your standing by and doing nothing while he is being abused, that's just as bad and you know it" The Scottish man glared.

"Zach is not being abused. He was lying to try and get his ass out of trouble" Gibbs was beyond annoyed, how dare Ducky accuse him of treating his son like that.

"Trust me Jethro" The man said coldly "He was not lying. And if you'd seen what that monster has done to him, you would know that"

Gibbs felt his blood run cold now, hoping he hadn't gotten all of this wrong "What are you talking about Duck?"

"Your son has been on the receiving end of a very cruel caning." Ducky said, glad he had gotten through Gibbs' stubborn head "And the bruises on his face are not from some high school fight"

"He was telling the truth?" Gibbs felt sick to his stomach now. He couldn't believe he had let his son down like that.

Ducky nodded "Yes. He needs you Jethro. And I hope for his sake that you can give him what he needs"

"What does he need?" Gibbs asked, curious as to what the doctors opinion would be.

"He needs a father who will protect him. Because I'm almost certain that before you, he had no adult role models who would be willing enough to do so"

"I'd do anything for my son, you know that Duck. I've already lost one child, and I am not going to lose a second" The taller man vowed.

"I do know that Jethro, but the question is does Zach know that. He hasn't had the most trust-worthy adults in his life, and now because of today he is beginning to doubt you are. Just please sort this out, I do not want to see the boy get hurt"

"Me either Duck, me either."

* * *

><p>"Why did you get into a fight?" Tony asked, looking at the hand he had.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it" Zach muttered, picking up a card from the deck.

"I got into a few fights in school when I was younger" Tony said, sounding like he was just trying to make conversation "Right after my mom died."

"Your mum died?" Zach looked up from his cards now, interested in what he had to say.

The Italian man nodded. "When I was eight"

"What happened to her?" The blond asked, feeling sorry for his uncle. He was sixteen when he'd lost his mother, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for an eight-year-old.

"A horse-riding accident"

"Oh… I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"Don't be" Tony shook his head, smiling to try and stop his thoughts going down to a dark place. This was about his nephew, not him. "It was a long time ago Zach. But that's not what I was trying to say anyway"

"What were you trying to say then?"

"That I used to get in fights a lot when she first died because other kids use to say things about her, which made me angry, and fighting was the only way I knew how to get rid of the anger"

"Oh…" Zach didn't know what to say.

"And my dad, well he was too depressed himself to bother with me, so he sent me off to Military school so they could teach me better ways to deal. But your dad Zach, well he is possible the greatest man I have ever known. You're lucky you have him you know."

The blond shrugged, he didn't feel that lucky at the minute. The man thought he was a liar and he didn't care about the principle hitting him.

"Zach" Tony sighed "He was just pissed that you'd been fighting. I bet you my entire years salary that when he comes down here with Ducky, that he will be sorry for not listening to you"

"I don't think he will be Uncle Tony" The teen said sadly.

"He will do" The agent said "He and the rest of us are here for you Zach, no matter what."

"You promise?" He looked up at him, his ice blue eyes expressing his fears of being rejected.

"I promise Kiddo" Tony smiled at him, ruffling the blond hair.

The agent wished he had had a father like Gibbs when he was Zach's age, and he would have given anything to have had a family while he was growing up.

"And here he is now" Tony grinned when he noticed Gibbs coming into the office with Ducky.

The senior agent got up when Ducky jerked his head, hinting for him to leave the father and son alone. He turned in the doorway to speak before he left "Remember Zach, you can always come to mine if you need someone to talk to or if you just need somewhere to go"

The blond nodded "Thanks Uncle Tony"

Gibbs followed Tony out of the office, telling him to inform everyone on the team what was going on and start an official investigation into Principle Walters and Kendrick Academy.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came back into the room, taking Tony's vacated seat.<p>

"Zach…. Son…. I'm sorry" Gibbs sighed, feeling guilty for not knowing the principle was lying to him and his son was telling the truth.

"Damn! Tony was right" Zach tried his hardest to smile, trying to make the conversation lighter than it had to be.

"About?" The elder man shook his head in confusion.

"He bet me his wages for the year that you were sorry. I was planning on buying a car with that" He joked lamely.

"Seriously Zach, I am. I want you to know you can trust me with anything, even if I did nothing to deserve it today"

"It's fine dad. Honestly" The teen looked up at him, realising his dad was really upset about this.

The moment his father had walked into the room, Zach had forgiven him. The teen was more than willing to put the incident in the past because he was just too happy when he knew for a fact that his dad loved him.

"No its not" Gibbs said more forcefully "I should have listened to you when you told me before, but I was just too angry about you fighting. I'm just glad you have enough sense to tell Ducky and Tony, otherwise I might not have believed you at all"

"I'm sure you would have dad" He told him. He had a lot of respect for the man; it was not very often you heard an adult admitting their mistakes.

"We don't know that. But what I do know is that I will never ever let that bastard put his hands on you again. I promise Zach" He put his hand on his son's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"I know you won't" the blond replied confidently. "Uncle Tony said that too"

"Uncle Tony is smarter than he looks"

"He said that you'd un-ground me and get pizza as well for tea tonight" Zach tried to keep his face neutral, but he failed when he saw his dad was smiling.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, glad he had sorted everything out with his son "Nice try."

The elder man stood up, pulling his son out of his seat and into a hug, kissing the top of his blond hair. "I'll never let him lay another hand on you again. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever."

Zach hugged him back, resting his head against the man's chest "You can't promise that, it's impossible."

Gibbs did know his son was right, and he couldn't stop him getting hurt. But he would try everything in his power to stop anyone hurting him, and those who did hurt them. Well, let's just say they had better watch their backs.

"Just you watch me champ"

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up Next:- Fornell and the FBI .<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

"What is the matter Tony?" Ziva looked at her fiancé who had returned to the bullpen with a very sour look on his face, and Ducky was right behind him and was looking unusually angry for the usually calm man.

"Campfire!" He called, grabbing a seat for Ducky before going to get his own. "Ziva, call Abby and get her up here"

"What is going on Tony?" Ziva frowned at him, wanting to be let in on whatever the problem was.

"Just do it." he barked, very Gibbs like.

They all waited for Abby to arrive, who didn't take long after hearing the urgency in Ziva's voice. Something was up and they all knew it. For once Abby was quiet when she joined the campfire, letting Tony to start speaking.

"McGee, Abby, What do you know about Principle Walters?" He questioned.

"Not much" Tim shrugged "Just that he's the principle of Kendrick academy"

"He started working at Kendrick Academy the year before Sarah went there, before that he was a deputy at some school in South Carolina somewhere. And then before that he was just a teacher somewhere in Tennessee." Abby answered.

Tim frowned looking at her "How'd you know all that?"

"I did my research before we took Sarah there. I'm surprised you didn't, Shame on you Timothy McGee"

"Right" Tony nodded taking charge "McGee I want every last detail about him, Ziva look at student/ parents complaints from every school he worked in, Ducky a Psyche evaluation, and Abby, I think you will be needed down in the lab when Gibbs and the Gibblet come back up here"

"Anthony, I think it may be prudent for them to know what this is about" Ducky said, while all the team were looking confused as to what the big emergency was.

"What?" Tony shook his head, remembering he had forgotten that small detail "Oh… right"

"Has this man done anything to Zach?" Ziva asked, putting two and two together.

The Italian man sighed, nodding. "He beat him up. Those bruises on his face were from the bastard back handing him, and you should see the state of the kid's ass after a round with the cane"

Ziva's features darkened, planning a very cruel and deserving end for the man. Abby's eyes started to fill with tears, squeezing or husbands hand tight and wishing Zach and Gibbs were here so she could give them both a hug. Tim's face paled, feeling sick that the principle had tried to get away with this.

"I shall kill him slowly and painfully. Maybe with that cane, I think that it will be very …." Ziva paused to think of the word "Ironic"

Abby nodded eagerly "I'll help get rid of the evidence"

"Ladies!" Ducky scolded "As much as I despise this man, we should at least be as professional as possible with how we deal with this"

"He's right" Tim sighed, but he did like the girls' plan.

"So what are we all waiting for?" Tony stood up "Get to work everyone!"

* * *

><p>They'd not been working long on their tasks when Tobias Fornell strode into the bullpen followed by Agent Sacks and another male agent.<p>

"And what can I do for you today Fornell?" Tony stood up, going over to greet FBI agent warily.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He's busy down in Autopsy at the moment, but I can take you name and number for him to get back to you" Tony forced a smile on his face; he knew if the FBI was here, things were not good.

"Thank you. Sacks, Winterbottom, play nice." Fornell said to his two agents before striding off in the direction of the autopsy.

"Go after him McGee!" The senior agent ordered, while staring at the other two FBI agents as if making sure they wouldn't make a break for it too.

* * *

><p>"Sorry boss! I tried to stop him!" Tim panted out of breath after running down a couple of flights of steps to try and get down to autopsy faster than the FBI agent, only to find that Fornell was already there, and had walked in on Gibbs hugging his son.<p>

"It's okay McGee" Gibbs waved him off, clearly indicating that he was no longer welcome into the conversation between the FBI agent and him.

Tim took the hint and got in the elevator to go back up to the bullpen, all while Zach stood next to his dad, wondering who the other man was and why his uncle had tried to stop him, while Fornell was looking at the teenager suspiciously.

"Who's this Jethro?" He asked, jerking his head to him.

"Zach."

"Do you hug all victims?" His eyebrows raised, he had an idea that the kid was his son. After all they did look alike.

"No, just my son" Gibbs answered. "What brings you down here Fornell?"

"Your agents are doing a search on my suspect. I came to get you to hand over jurisdiction." Fornell answered, staring intently at Zach and trying to figure out how Gibbs had all of a sudden gotten a son.

"Not gunna happen" Gibbs growled.

"It's our case. We've been trying to catch this guy for five years now, ten if you include the time the team in Carolina spent on this case" The FBI agent said, already having his argument planned in his head. He knew Agent Gibbs too well to know he would not give up a case without a fight.

"My Office, now" The NCIS agent wanted to take this conversation away from his son.

"Your son is the victim Gibbs. You know you can't work this case, it's a conflict of interest and I know for a fact Walters will use that against you in court" Fornell had already realised that the reason they were searching this man was because his son was the next victim. If Zach was anything like his father, he would want to help out on this case.

"Case? Why is this a case? It was only a one time thing, I think" Zach looked to his father for answers; he didn't want to have to go to court over this. He had been to court to watch before now, and it was not a nice place, he had no want to go as a witness.

"James Walters is a murder. He has killed three other teenagers, but there has never been enough evidence to convict him of anything. Until now." Fornell answered for him, wanting to give the teen as much information as possible before Gibbs ordered him away.

"Evidence? You mean me?" Zach asked, remembering what the principle said "But you can't prove he did anything. It's only my word against his"

"Not if we send you undercover, he can't lie his way out of jail if there's film" He kept his face neutral, if Zach was anything like his father he would want to help out on the case, and he was going to use that fact to his advantage.

"Fornell" Gibbs roared, seeing what the agent was planning "My office!"

Tobias nodded, walking towards to lift with Gibbs in tow. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before the teenager would be running after them. He hoped.

The elevator doors were nearly shut when a hand pushed through, making the doors open again and Zach got in, ignoring the glares from his father.

"I want to help" he said simply.

"No" Gibbs kept the doors from closing again with his hand in clear indication he was not welcome in the lift.

"Let the boy help if he wants to Jethro, I'm sure he is smart enough to make his own decisions" Fornell spoke, trying to encourage Zach without being blatantly obvious he was doing so.

"And you would let Emily do the same would you Tobias?" Gibbs turned on him.

The balding agent faltered slightly then, but he didn't cave "No, but Emily is a ten-year-old girl. And your son is involved in this now, whether you like it or not. The safest thing for him is to help in the investigation, at least then we can bring Walters down, otherwise he will still be out there"

"Dad, I want to do this!" Zach was determined "Like what's-his-name said I'm involved in this anyway. You might as well let me"

"No! Take the stairs and meet me in the bullpen." He demanded in a tone that meant business.

"Please Dad!" Zach begged.

"No" Gibbs glared at him with warning "Don't make me tell you again. Stairs! Now!"

"Come on dad! At least let's hear the guy out!" He used his eyes to beg this time, using the puppy-dog trick that worked so well with females.

Not so well with his dad however. He was dragged out of the lift by his bicep, and pushed towards the direction of the stairs.

He quickly turned around and ran back to the lift, only to find the doors shutting in his face. He gave a quick angry kick to the doors before running up the flight of steps to try and catch him on the next floor.

* * *

><p>Gibbs flicked the switch as soon as the doors shut, turning steely gaze onto the FBI agent while forcing himself not to roll his eyes as he heard a bang on the doors, no doubt his son throwing a tantrum.<p>

"Using my son as bait is out of the question" He glared at him dangerously.

"I wasn't going to use him as bait" He replied coolly.

"I know you Fornell. And I know what the FBI are like." He had only just promised his son he would keep him safe, so there was no way in hell he was about to let him get involved with the FBI.

"Look Jethro, all we want is someone who Walters is interested in. And I'm sorry but your son fits the profile." He tried a new approach "He won't stop you know, and you can't watch your son every second of the day. Your safest bet to keep him out of harms way is let him work for us. You and your team can work with us and you can pick out your own protection detail, but then we can bring Walters down"

"And what do you want Zach to do exactly?" He questioned. He knew it was never as simple as that, but he did see the sense in Fornell's logic.

"Keep acting as himself, and plant a camera and microphone in his office."

"And you get Walters on an abuse charge? And let him walk away with his murders" Gibbs rolled his eyes "Somehow I don't believe that Fornell"

"I want to bring him in for that. And then I want to get a warrant to search his home and all his other properties."

"You've never searched him?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"He's a slippery bastard with a law background. You know if we go in without a warrant, anything we find we won't be able to use in court"

"What makes you think you'll find something?"

"He takes souvenirs of his victims" Fornell said.

"What?" Gibbs demanded, he wanted to know everything that the FBI knew about this guy before he even thought about letting his son do anything with them.

"Each body was found with their left ear missing, and a number two carved onto their chest." He said.

"Why?"

"We're not sure. There's nothing in his records that say anything about it"

Gibbs nodded, taking all the information in before declaring "Zach's not helping." He was taking his son out of that school, and advising Tim to do the same with Sarah and Jayden.

"If Zach's anything like you, he'll resent you if something happens to one of his friends and you didn't let him help" He needed this witness, it was the first one they had gotten to before their death, and this time he wanted to see the man put behind bars.

"And if anything happens to Zach, I don't think I could go on. You've never had to bury a child Tobias; I won't do it again."

"I can imagine. But Jethro, as your friend now and not as an agent, I think you should let Zach do this"

"Are you sure you're not speaking as an agent still?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"No, as an agent I'd tell you the best decision is to let Zach play it out and let us catch Walters at the last minute. But as your friend, I think he should still play it out, but at a distance. This bastard won't stop until he has your son Jethro, and the best way to stop him is to play his game"

"Okay" Gibbs sighed, wishing he didn't have to do this. All he wanted was his son to be safe. "But its joint, I want to know everything the FBI know, I want full protection detail for him, Sarah and Jayden. And I want him in a body bag Fornell"

"Done" The balding agent smiled, letting Gibbs turn on the lift.

The lift jerked into action and Fornell turned to Gibbs "How did you get a British son anyway?"

Gibbs grinned "Well there was a _Welsh _woman, and when a man and a woman …."


	23. Chapter 23

The elevator doors opened on the next floor, and Zach dived into the lift before his father could stop him. Gibbs said nothing however, and waited for the doors to close before turning the power off again.

"Dad you have to….." Zach started off his angry rant, only to be cut short by Fornell.

"Your dad has already agreed Zach."

"Really?" the blond asked, wide eyed with excitement now, his anger vanishing quicker than Gibbs could blink.

This was going to be so cool, Zach thought. His mates back home would be jealous when they found out he got to help out with an official investigation with NCIS. Maybe the agents would even let him shoot a gun.

"I did, but on one condition" Gibbs didn't like the look he saw in his son's eyes at all. He didn't want his son to be excited about this, but he didn't want him to be scared either, in fact he didn't want his son doing this at all.

"Anything"

"You do exactly what I or any of your Aunts or Uncles tell you. And you follow all of my rules to the letter" He made sure his son kept eye contact, a sure way to know if the boy was listening or not.

"I will dad. Honest." He nodded eagerly "What about him? Do I have to listen to him?"

"Yes" Gibbs answered after thinking. He did trust Fornell after all "But only him, I don't want you listening to any of the agency goons he has with him" he just didn't trust the FBI.

"My agents are good men Gibbs" The balding man looked at him offended.

Gibbs just shrugged. He didn't need to answer him, he thought it said it all that one of Tobias' agents tried to frame Tony for murder.

Zach could sense the tension in the lift and decided to speak to break it "Who are you anyway? No one said"

"Agent Fornell, FBI."

"Cool!" Zach grinned "FBI? Isn't that the one that deals with all the aliens and that"

Fornell raised his eyebrows looking at Gibbs "Aliens?"

"He watches too much TV" He shook his head, looking at his son.

"So… can I get a gun?"

"No!" Both agents said at exactly the same time.

Zach pouted slightly "Okay, what about a taser?"

"You can have pepper spray" Gibbs bargained.

The blond snorted "Pepper spray is for chicks. Can I get a jacket then, A NCIS one?"

"Deal, now listen up" Gibbs told him, his tone more serious now, trying to get his son to understand that this was not a game.

"We are going to act like I didn't believe you today, so the principle doesn't know we're on to him. I'll go in with you tomorrow, and plant a camera and microphone in his office, and then I want you to act like yourself, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Is that it?" Zach asked disappointed, that plan sounded boring.

"Yes. You are under no circumstances do anything stupid. You even think about doing anything else, and I'll pull you out of school and off this investigation straight away." Gibbs warned him.

"But that plan is crap!" He argued.

Gibbs got in his personal space this time, his face inches away "And how many years as a trained investigator have you had?"

"None" Zach rolled his eyes "But…"

"Exactly, so you do exactly as I say, or you don't do it at all. What's it going to be?"

"But that's…"

"What. Is. It. Going. To. Be?" Gibbs ground out.

"Your way" He sighed.

* * *

><p>Zach followed behind the two agents into the bullpen where he heard bickering, which sounded a lot like a group of six-year-olds rather than a federal agency.<p>

"Boss, tell Slacks and cold ass here that it's our jurisdiction" Tony said, glaring at the two male agents.

"It's Winterbottom" The long lanky man, glared back.

"Same thing" Tony shrugged, smirking.

"It's our Jurisdiction, it has nothing to do with Naval, so unless you changed _Naval _Criminal Investigation Service to something else, it's our jurisdiction, Di-nut-zo" Sacks said smugly.

Gibbs whistled loudly, calling all of their attention "It's a shared investigation"

Arguing among all the agents broke out immediately.

"What! Boss you can't do that!"

"I am not working with Di-nut-zo and his nutty fiancé"

"I don't want to work with Slacks and cold ass!"

"I will kill them if I am forced to work with these two imbeciles"

He whistled again, glaring at each of the agents. "I don't care! My son is in danger here. Anyone un-willing to work together can hand their badges in and leave."

"That includes my agents too" Fornell stepped in, looking at Sacks in particular. He knew the agents dislike for team Gibbs, and he would not have this assignment going south because of it.

All agents and one forensic scientist nodded showing that they accepted the conditions. The NCIS team, more willingly than the FBI since it was their family member too that was in danger.

"Good" Gibbs said, making his way to his own desk "Abby, take Zach to your lab and take some pictures."

"Sure boss-man" Abby quickly took Zach by the hand and led him away before he could argue.

"Fornell, I want your team to show us everything you have on this man."

* * *

><p>"Zachy, I was so worried when Tony told me" Abby hugged him tight once they were in the elevator.<p>

"I'm fine Aunty Abs." He reassured her, giving her a squeeze back "And dad's letting me help in the investigation. Cool huh?"

"He is?" Abby asked frowning, wondering why Gibbs hadn't said anything to her. If Zach was going undercover, he needed the best protection that she could help supply.

"Yea, Fornell talked him into it." He told her "I'm not allowed to do much otherwise he will take me out of school"

"Good" Abby still didn't let go of his hand as she led him into the lab "I don't want you getting hurt, and neither does anyone else"

"I know" He smiled, happy that his family was so caring "so, what does he mean, take pictures?"

Abby looked at his through her dark lashes apologetically, picking up her camera from the side "I need to take evidence from where he hit you"

"That's fine" He shrugged, tilting his head so she could get a better look at the swelling and bruising on the side of his face.

She quickly snapped away, taking it from every possible angle before stopping and looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"_Everywhere_ he hit you Zach. I know it's hard, but I'm going to have to ask you to lean on the side so I can take a picture from the caning" She smiled at him reassuring.

His aunts and uncles were more disturbed about the beating that he was, he realised. Sure it hurt, and when his father didn't believe him he felt like crap. But now, he didn't care so much, it wasn't anything to be ashamed off, it was just like he had been in a fight.

He smirked at her "You shouldn't be telling other men to pull their trousers down when you're married. And especially not when your husband is only upstairs"

She mockingly slapped his arm lightly "Timmy is the one and only for me. And you're still only a Gibblet, you're not quite a man yet Zachy"

* * *

><p>Sacks had the remote control to the television, much to McGee's and Dinozzo's disgust. It was <em>their <em>TV, and this intruder should not be using it. But they let it slide for now, for the good of the case.

"This is the first victim, Sixteen-year-old Chris Black found in a warehouse in Carolina after two weeks of going missing. The warehouse was wiped clean of any evidence." Sacks said "The vic's left ear was cut clean off, and he had a number two carved into his chest"

"Any thoughts on the number Duck?" Gibbs looked over to the ME.

Ducky studied the picture on the screen for a moment "The number two could symbolize a lot of things, from religious meanings or a personal meaning to Walters. And it will be something he holds dear to him because it is close to the heart"

"That doesn't help much" The elder man sighed.

"I realise that Jethro." He said dryly before turning to the FBI agents "Does he have a twin?"

Fornell shook his head "only child, why?"

"Ah.." Ducky sighed "Since it's carved as a roman numeral, it could have been the Gemini symbol for twins. But he doesn't have a twin so never mind."

"How do you know it was Walters that killed the boy?" Tony asked, if they had no evidence it was a pretty loose link between Walters and the teen.

"We didn't at the time, but then after two victims there started to be a pattern." Sacks clicked the control, bringing up two more very similar pictures of boys tied in a chair, a carving of a roman numeral two on their chest, their left ear missing.

"Harold Langford and Shaun O' Connell, one found in Carolina and the other found here in DC. The only connection all three boys had with each other was that they went to the same school that Walters was in at the time of their murder"

"And.." Winterbottom spoke for the first time, his voice was gravely like that of a smokers "Each of them were Jocks, and well loved by the schools. Walters had a clear hatred to each of them, but that could have been passed off that it was because they were trouble makers"

"How come you didn't bring him in on that?" Tim asked, thinking that the description of the teens sounded an awful lot like Zach.

"Because it is a loose connection and Walters knew that" Fornell answered in a growl "There was no evidence what so ever to connect him to it, so we could only speak to him and not interrogate him officially. He made it very clear to us about his knowledge of the law"

"So we're dealing with someone who knows their way around the law. That's just great" Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs looked at his watch, realising that it was getting late into the evening now "McGee go home." He commanded him, speaking when he knew he was going to argue "You're sister and children are on their own, probably wondering where you are. Go to them. I'll send Abby when she's done here"

He turned to everyone else once Tim had started packing his stuff away "The rest of you, I want you to go over everything the FBI have found, re-check everything. I want a full protection detail for Zach, Sarah and Jayden, people who Walters won't recognize"

"And Fornell.." He waited for the balding man to look at him "Make sure Dinozzo and David don't stay too late, I need them both here early tomorrow morning" with that he took his coat from the back of the chair and strode out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>On a beach in Mexico, Mike Franks slept peacefully on the sofa in his house, a half drunken beer in his hand rested on his stomach, threatening to spill on him at any minute.<p>

"Señor Franks!" A banging on his front door "You have a phone call Señor Franks!"

He jumped at once from the sudden noise, the warm beer spilling down the front of his shirt making him swear with annoyance.

"If it's another one of those advertisement calls, tell them I'm not interested" He growled, swinging the door open.

"It is not Señor Franks" The young man assured him "My Aunty says it is very important man, El Señor Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Mike immediately took the phone. Gibbs was not the type of person to ring him to see what the weather was like in Mexico; he would only ring if he needed help.

"What is it probie? You made me spill my beer" his voice was gruff.

"_I __need __your __help __Franks.__" _Gibbs voice was heard from the receiver "_you__'__re __flights __at __0900 __hours; __I__'__ll __pick __you __up __from __the __airport.__" _

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" He made his way to his fridge, opening a new bottle.

"_My son's in danger, I'll explain when you get here." _

"Fine" He pretended to be annoyed, but both men knew it was only an act when really he was concerned for his probie and now the probie's son. "But you owe me a beer"

"_I__'__ll __buy __you __a __crate__" _The line went dead after that.

"Damn Probie" Mike shook his head, taking a swig of his beer as he handed the phone back to the young man "It's always something with him"

* * *

><p>"Shh!" Abby whispered when Gibbs walked into the lab. She pointed to the futon under the desk, where Zach slept peacefully, sprawled on his stomach with Kate's Minnie Mouse fleece blanket thrown over him.<p>

_I __only __just __convinced __him __to __lay __down _she signed _He__'__s __as __stubborn __as __you._

_That __a __compliment? _He signed back, smiling as his looked down at his snoozing son.

_Of __course _she nodded.

"Abs" He spoke aloud. He'd learnt on the camping trip that his son was a heavy sleeper, so he had no concerns with waking him up "I need you to make a tracking device that Zach can wear, just in case."

"Sure thing Gibbs" She was still whispering however "It won't come to that though will it?"

Worry and concern were clear in her eyes and Gibbs pulled her into a hug, he needed the comfort just as much as she did. "No, don't worry Abs. I won't let anything happen to him"

"We won't let anything happen to him either" She said, speaking on behalf of the agents and Medical examiners "We love the Gibblet too much"

Gibbs kissed the top of her head "Thank you"


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure you want to do this Zach?" Gibbs asked as they sat in the car just outside the school, for what probably was the fiftieth time now. "Because I don't mind if you don't. We can just drive back home now, and I'll sort this all out"

Zach rolled his eyes, the bruising on his face had come out more now, making it look worse than it was "I want to do this dad. You heard Fornell, I'm your best chance at getting him put away"

"We'll find another way." He told him "You don't need to be involved."

"I want to be though" He said determined, his dad was more worried about this than he was "I want to be able to help. And I don't want to see anyone else get murdered just because I was too chicken to do anything"

"People won't think you're a chicken just because you backed out of this" He didn't bother to tell his son that he wouldn't see anyone get murdered, because if Walters did manage to attack again, it would be him.

"I know dad, you already said that" The teen was starting to get a bit agitated now because his dad kept repeating himself "Let's just do this already"

Gibbs nodded, knowing his son wouldn't back out of the operation, no matter how much he wanted the boy too "Okay, but first, do you remember what I said?"

Zach nodded, rolling his eyes once more reciting the rules he had given him this morning "Yes, I follow the plan. I do not deviate from the plan. I do not decide that my own ideas are better. I stay away from Jason, and I don't go near the principle unless I am with someone."

"Right." He sighed; he couldn't stall any longer "You got your mic and cam on you?"

Zach nodded, letting his dad turn it on for him, and sticking the ear piece in like he had been shown this morning.

"Dinozzo, do you copy?" Gibbs spoke.

"_Loud __and __clear __boss!__" _The ear piece crackled into life "_Me __and __Ziva __are __in __the __apartment __across __the __street, __we __have __a __clear __view __of __you__" _

"Good, We're going in Dinozzo"

* * *

><p>The secretary knocked on Walters' office door, waiting for a call before she went in and announced Gibbs and Zach were here to see him.<p>

"Ah Agent Gibbs, Zacharriah, I was wondering when you both would come to see me" Walters smiled coldly, and the agent noticed a slight panicked look in his grey eyes. _Good_ Gibbs thought _he __should __be __worried._

"Yes. My son has something he would like to say to you" Gibbs said gruffly, pretending all the anger he felt at the moment was directed towards his son and not the head teacher.

"Do I have to?" Zach spat, remembering what he and his dad had practised this morning.

"_You tell him Gibblet!"_

"_Shut up Tony" _

"Unless you want a repeat of last night, then yes" Gibbs growled at him, ignoring the voices in his ear. He could see that Zach was having a harder time ignoring them as he had never done anything like this before.

Zach still kept to the plan however and made sure the principles eyes were on him by looking like he was about to kick up another fuss. He waited until his dad had planted a camera on the shelf before he spoke again.

"_We __can __see __the __office __perfectly__" _Ziva's voice said.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" He said through gritted teeth, glaring at the principle. He didn't need to act this part, because even it was only pretend he didn't want to apologize and it annoyed him to no end to see the smug look of the man.

"Apology accepted" Walters smiled. "I think you should get going to your first lesson while I talk to your father"

Zach was about to argue but a glare from his dad, this time a genuine one, sent him away with a goodbye.

"I can assure you that my son will not be a problem anymore Mr Walters" Gibbs told him, walking closer to the desk. "And I am sorry he beat up your son" It was a huge lie Gibbs thought, he was not sorry, he was glad that his son had beaten up the Walters brat.

"_Tony __has __his __eyes __on __Zach __boss.__" _She informed him, knowing he would want to know that his son was being watched.

"It's all water under the bridge Agent Gibbs" The black haired man brushed it off. "I hear Jason was partly to blame too"

_Partly!_Gibbs thought incredulously. He had heard Zach's side of the story, and the arrogant brat was more than partly to blame. But he bit his tongue and smiled pleasantly at the SOB in front of him. "Boys will be boys"

"Rightly said" Walters smiled, his demeanour beginning to relax more now "I am pleased that you have managed to get through to young Zacharriah. He is rather troublesome, and I was afraid that he wouldn't last long here"

"Last long?"

"_He __will __last __longer __than __you __will __after __I __get __my __hands __on __you__" _The ex-mossad agent threatened.

"Yes, our rules here are very strict, as you would expect from an elite private school. If Zacharriah continues to act the way he has been behaving, I'm afraid I would have had no option to expel him from school"

Gibbs kept his face blank, pretending the put his left hand on top of the desk while sticking the microphone underneath with his thumb. "Trust me, you won't see him in here again" _mainly __because __I__'__m __not __letting __him __be __alone __with __you __again._

"Good. Now if that is everything you'd like to discuss, I am a busy man and I need to get back to work" Walters dismissed him.

Gibbs was halfway through the door when Walters called him back, speaking darkly "Don't underestimate me Agent Gibbs."

The agent glared darkly at the man, wanting to shoot him where he sat. But instead he had to play the sick bastards game if he had any hope of getting rid of him "I don't know what you mean Walters"

"Make sure you keep an eye on your son. I'd _hate _to see something happen to him"

"Nothing is going to happen to him. Anyone who tries to hurt my boy is as good as dead" He threatened, before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Zach was wondering the halls alone trying to stall going into his lesson, when he bumped into Jason who had a white strip over his nose and for once was on his own.<p>

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again" Jason smirked, his voice nasally from his broken nose. "Thought my father would have expelled you for sure. But guess he just caned you"

"_Is __that __Jason?__" _Tony questioned. He had only heard of the teen before now, he had never actually seen him before.

The blond gritted his teeth; he could afford to get into a fight with Jason now. But he couldn't help what came out of his mouth when he was angry "Your father is a bastard and so are you Jason" he said the name for the benefit of his uncle.

Jason glared at him "At least _my_ dad doesn't beat me up"

"What?" Zach frowned confused. Where had that come from?

"The bruises on your face" The black haired boy pointed out, smiling like he knew some sort of secret "You were like a wild animal yesterday, I didn't punch you once. So _where _did those bruises come from?"

"Mind your own damn business" The welsh boy snapped, the prat knew exactly where the bruises came from, he just wanted to rub it in.

"_Walk __away __Zach__" _

Jason laughed at that "Then again what would you expect from such a weird family. Your Aunty drives a hearse, your cousin is a little runt who thinks he's too good for his own year group so he has to come here"

"Shut up!" Zach clenched his fists, ignoring his uncle's commands.

"_I __said __walk __away. __Don__'__t __make __me __send __your __dad __around __that __way; __he__'__s __just __leaving __the __principle__'__s __office.__" _

But Jason carried on like he hadn't heard him "And then you have you, going out with your slag of a cousin, you deserve….."

Zach grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling his fist back ready to punch the irritating sod "You want to say that again?"

"_Get __off __him __now __Zach!__" _Tony's voice was the sternest he had ever heard him. But the man wasn't anywhere in the building, so he had no problem ignoring him.

"Yes" Jason said smugly, looking so much like his father "You're family are freaks. And you deserve what's coming to you"

"_Get __out __of __there __now!__"_

"What's coming to me?" He questioned, keeping his grip on the other boy but his fist lowered.

"You know exactly what I mean Gibbs" The black haired teen shoved him backwards, making him lose his grip. "You are going to regret the day you ever came to this school" He grinned evilly walking backwards a few steps before disappearing around the corner.

"Tony" Zach gulped, his stomach tightening into a knot "Wh… what did that mean?"

"_I __don__'__t __know__" _Tony lied, he knew it meant Jason was involved with the killings "_Go __to __class __Zach, __and __stick __with __your __friends. __We__'__ve __got __your __back, __don__'__t __worry__" _

* * *

><p>Gibbs stormed into the apartment, slamming his ear piece down on the table in his fit of rage at the principle.<p>

"David, does he know the cameras are there?" He yelled.

"I am not sure Gibbs" She answered, watching the screens intently "He did a sweep of his office once you left, but it didn't look like he found anything"

"Good." Gibbs nodded "But we can't be too sure. I want you to get McGee to hack into the school cameras, so we can keep an eye on Zach"

"Yes Boss" She answered, already dialling Tim's phone number.

"Dinozzo, what's your problem?" The elder agent barked at him, noticing he looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"I think Jason is involved in the killings boss"

"Why?"

"Watch this" Tony gave him a spare set of headphones, and pointed at one of the screens playing the earlier footage of Zach and Jason.

He watched as his boss' face grew angrier and angrier each second, planning to rip Jason's head off as well as his fathers. He listened to his son's scared voice at the end, and it nearly had him running back into the school to get him.

"Send this to the rest of the team, as well as the footage off me and Walters in the office"

"All ready done it" Tony nodded.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day for Zach went by slowly, because people were throwing him suspicious looks and trying to get a closer look at the bruises on his face. He had an idea that it had something to do with Jason.<p>

It was confirmed at lunch time when Sarah and Amelia came over to him, Jared and Tom, telling them of the rumour that had been going around.

"I can't believe that little bastard" Sarah growled, looking across the canteen in the direction of Jason "Telling people that Uncle Gibbs slapped you around."

"_Ooo, __Glad __Mc-big-brother __isn__'__t __listening __in __with __that __language.__" _Tony's voice once again chirped in his ear, like he had been doing all day long, letting him know he was listening into the conversation.

"How did he manage to spread that?" Jared frowned "Wouldn't it be obvious to people that it was off Jason. I mean, the fight was in the middle of a class"

Tom shot Zach a look across the table, trying to encourage his friend to tell the rest of the group the truth. But the blond quickly averted his eyes; he didn't want the rest of them worrying about him like Tom had been.

The brown-haired boy had not left him alone at all since their first class together, it got irritating when he had followed him into the bathroom. But Zach knew his heart was in the right place, so he could hardly blame him.

"He says…" Amelia rolled his eyes "That he didn't punch Zach once in the fight, and the people who were there are starting to doubt what they saw."

Sarah scoffed angrily "Gibbs wouldn't do that anyway, and even if he did, _which __he __didn__'__t, _Zach had the bruises before he even left school"

"I know Sar" he said, comforting her by holding her hand across the table "Just ignore him; we all know it's not true…."

He stopped what he was saying when he felt something whack him in the back of the head, a bit of water trickling down the back of his neck. He turned around to see the half eaten apple on the floor, and heard the roars of laughter from Jason's table.

"I'm gunna deck the prat" He growled, all thoughts of ignoring him gone out of his head as he picked up the plate of spaghetti bolognaise he had been eating, readying himself to throw it.

"Don't Zach!_" _Sarah spoke quickly "It'll be you who gets in trouble not him"

It was too late to stop, even if he was going to listen. Because he had launched the plate in the air, throwing it a good distance and landed in the face of one of Jason's friends.

"_Nice __throw __kid__" _Tony laughed.

"_Throw __the __pudding __at __him __next __Zach. __I __think __if __you __duck __behind __the __table, __he __will __have __less __chance __of __hitting __you __back__" _Ziva gave him some fighting advice.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Joe the basketball team's point guard called out "Everyone against Jason's table!"

It was a war for the next five minutes, every member of the school attacking Jason's table, who in the end had to hide for cover under the table. Zach even saw one of the dinner ladies throw a scoop of beans over.

The principle, followed by coach Brooks ran into the canteen. Walters yell making everyone freeze what they were doing. The people who had ammo in their hands ready to launch, immediately dropped it and tried to look innocent.

"Who started this?" He narrowed his eyes in Zach's direction; clearly he had already planned to blame this on him.

The blond teen nearly burst out laughing when all hands pointed at Jason and his table, the dinner lady even went over to speak to the principle, laying all of the blame on his son, while not even mentioning Zach's name.

It was a testament to how much the school hated Jason, because it wasn't often that you would find a whole school that loyal to keeping one person out of trouble, while making sure the principles son got in trouble.

Walters however carried on glaring in Zach's direction "I bet you had something to do with this didn't you?"

"_That SOB" _

"Me sir?" Zach pointed to himself, putting on a show "I wouldn't bother wasting my food on Jason"

Coach Brooks frowned at the principles back, something was not right here. Sure Zach was a bit of a trouble maker, but pinning him out once the whole crowd and even a member of staff had pointed at one table! What was going on?

Walters growled, before gritting his teeth and turning to look at his son's table "I want this all cleaned up by the rest of the day. Everyone else get to class"

The whole school, bar Jason's table were happy to get out of the messy cafeteria, all walking out laughing and talking about who they had hit, while listening to the complains from that table.

"That was great Zach!" Jayden spotted him in the crowd, grinning from ear to ear "I hit Jason in the face with my chocolate moose"

"Nice one mate" Zach high fived him, laughing while his cousin told him the story of who he hit and with what food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts and fave stories. I appreciate it :) And also, as you can probably tell, English isnt my first lamguage, so I appriecate any offers for a beta. Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your comments. Here is the next chapter. Not much going on it. I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow, its a good one if i do say so myself. But i just need to add a few things. **

* * *

><p>"Want to tell me why you made me fly all this way Probie?" Mike growled at Gibbs when he met up with him in the airport, throwing his bag at him. The man had split his beer; the least he could do was carry his bag for him.<p>

"I told you when you were in Mexico. I need help protecting my son" He led Mike outside to the car.

"From what?"

"His principle" He said, telling him the whole story and handing him a file with pictures of his son's face, a photo of Walters and Jason, and pictures of the crime scene of the other three teenage boys along with the autopsy reports.

"That bastard" Mike growled "Want me to pay a visit to his house? Put a bullet through his head, that way he won't be able to go through the legal system"

"I'm want to, believe me" Gibbs admitted "But his son seems to be in on it, and I'm not to comfortable shooting a kid"

"What do you want me to do then?"

Gibbs handed him a whistle on a string and a bag full of clothes. Mike opened the bag looking at the red tracksuit, white polo and matching baseball cap all embroidered with the same logo _Kendrick__Academy._

"I'm going to be a gym teacher?" He raised his eyebrows at the other man.

"A gym teachers assistant"

* * *

><p>Zach was dropped off at NCIS by Tom with orders in his ear to wait in the bullpen for his dad from his uncle Tony before he took it out and turned the microphone and camera off, stashing it in his bag.<p>

"You should tell the others Zach, at least Sarah anyway. She'll be pissed when she finds out you kept it a secret from her" Tom told him when he parked just outside of the Navy Yard.

"It's not only me who's keeping it secret from her. Her brother and sister-in-law is too, they haven't told her or Jayden why we all have protection detail" he said, unclipping himself from the seat.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't want her to worry" The blond replied "My dad, uncles and aunts are following me like crazy that it should class as stalking, and you are too, I don't need protection from her and Jay too"

"We're only looking out for you" Tom said, trying to hide the fact he was insulted that his friend didn't want his help.

"I know mate, I appreciate it, I really do, but.." Zach sighed, feeling slightly guilty when he saw Tom's hurt expression "I just don't like the feeling that I can't protect myself. I always have looked after myself, and its just weird having people do it for me now. Good weird though if you get me?"

"Yea I get you." Tom nodded "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school if you want?"

"Okay, cheers mate." Zach got out of the car "Catch you tomorrow"

Zach made his way past security, sticking his visitors pass on his shirt pocket and taking the elevator up to the bullpen.

None of his family were in the bullpen, it was just Sacks and Winterbottom, both who were running through the footages of the school today, watching the principle attentively.

"What you doing?" Zach asked, sitting at his father's desk.

"Looking at the cameras from today." Winterbottom answered, not losing concentration on the screen.

"Why? Its not like he's gunna do anything in the school" he said, watching the screens too.

"Yes, but we need to find something to give us reason to get a search warrant on him…. Wait, Rewind that a minute" Winterbottom ordered, getting closer to the screen and watching Walters go through his desk.

"What? It's just him going through his drawers" Sacks said.

"And how many people keep a key to their desk drawers around their neck?" Winterbottom pointed out.

"And talk to whatever is in there" Zach added, noting the man's mouth was moving.

They turned on the sound rewinding it again and letting it play out.

_Walters took the key from around his neck, while smiling that cold smile he had when he looked at Zach. _

"_Soon, __so __very __soon__" __The __man __said, __getting __out __a __folder __out __and __looking __through __it, __it __was __kept __up right, __so __the __camera __couldn__'__t __see __what __he __was __looking __at.__ "__He__'__ll __pay __for __what __they __did __to __you, __just __like __the __others __did__" _

_A knocking came, and Walters put the folder carefully back in the drawer, locking it and putting the key back around his neck before calling the secretary to come in. _

"We need to get a look at what's in that folder" Sacks said to his partner.

"But if it is something, you won't be able to use it in court will you?" Zach asked curious.

"It's on public property, so we can use anything we find." Winterbottom told him, it seemed he had more tolerance for him than Sacks did, because the other agent had continued to blank him.

"The only problem is that we don't have a way of getting into it" Sacks spoke to his partner.

"I could" Zach said, thinking about how fun it would be to sneak around the place like he was James Bond. "If it's the same drawer, I already picked the lock once; I could easy do it again"

"No way kid, your dad would throw a fit if we even mentioned it to him" The lankier agent was not crossing the elder Gibbs' path, the man was scary.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Zach shrugged, but the statement was more like what he doesn't know won't hurt _me._

"Not a chance. I like my job and I don't want my badge taken off me" Winterbottom used a tone of voice which meant end of discussion.

"He could be onto something though" Sacks argued.

"No way" The lanky agent glared at him "I'm not risking it"

They didn't speak of it again, instead the agents phoned up Fornell to tell him about what they'd found. And Sacks and Zach waited until Winterbottom went to the bathroom before they did speak of it.

"You still want to go with that plan kid?"

"Yea" He nodded eagerly; glad the other agent seemed to find him useful now.

"Right, tomorrow, I want you to go in and get the folder. Don't tell anyone you're doing it, or they'll stop you."

"What about the cameras? My Aunt and Uncle are listening in on them; they'll see me before I even get close"

"Don't worry about it. By the time they notice what you are doing you will already be in the office, and once you bring the folder all will be forgiven."

They quickly stopped talking once the other agent had come back. The two agents shortly left after that to go to FBI head quarters, with Tony and Ziva coming back and dropping Zach off at home.

* * *

><p>The teen went in his house to find a strange man sitting at his dinner table cleaning his gun, while his dad was in the kitchen making what looked to be like stir fry. He couldn't be too sure though, his dad was an awful cook.<p>

"Hey dad" Zach called to his father, kicking his shoes off and throwing his bag besides the sofa.

"Put your shoes by the door, and go get changed for dinner" He commanded, concentrating on the food he was cooking.

Zach did as he was told, grumbling to himself about bossy dads on the way up the stairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt and throwing his food stained clothing in the laundry basket.

"This is Mike Franks, my old boss" Gibbs told him once he had taken his seat on the table, a plate of … something in front of each person. "Mike, this is Zach."

"Nice to meet you kid" His voice was raspy and gruff.

"You too." Zach nodded politely, and dared to try some of the food in front of him. It wasn't the nicest food he had ever tried, but it was edible. And after throwing all of his lunch at Jason and his cronies, he was starving enough to eat it.

"Mike's going to be the assistant gym teacher in your school, starting tomorrow" Gibbs said, looking like he actually enjoyed the meal he had cooked "Mr Mike Jenson"

"Why is he changing his name…. oh, you're an agent?" he realised halfway through his sentence.

Mike nodded "Your protection detail while inside the school"

"Even more?" Zach moaned looking at his dad "I already have Tony and Ziva watching _everything _I do! and Tom is bloody stalking me! I don't want anymore protection!"

His dad raised an eyebrow, and Mike didn't even look like he'd noticed his outburst.

"And I don't want to find your body!"

"I'm not going to die" Zach rolled his eyes. He wasn't really worried about the threat that much, mainly because he didn't understand how dangerous a serial killer was.

"Mike's your protection detail or I phone up Fornell and he can find another way to bring Walters down."

"Fine." Zach muttered, getting up from the table.

How was he supposed to get into the principles office now with another pair of eyes watching him? He wanted this whole thing to be over soon, it wasn't as much fun as he imagined it being. It was just the same as normal but with more rules to listen too, and someone to watch him constantly to make sure he complied.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs glared at him warningly.

"My room" Zach ground out moodily, dumping his plate in the sink before storming up the stairs.

"Get a change of attitude while you're up there!" Gibbs yelled after his retreating back, gritting his teeth as the teenager slammed the bedroom door.

"Just like you when you first joined NIS" Mike chuckled to himself, looking at Gibbs with a twinkle in his eyes. The other man didn't look amused.

"I wasn't some teenager having a mood swing." He glared.

"What ever you say Probie."

Gibbs had to resist the urge to stomp off down to his basement; he wouldn't let his old boss laugh at his expense.

* * *

><p>"You should be in bed" Gibbs said simply as he heard his son come down into the basement.<p>

"I wanted to ask you something" Zach said, perching himself on top of the work bench.

"Shoot" He turned around to face him, noting that the boy looked nervous about what ever it was he wanted to ask.

"Is…. Am….." He paused a moment, trying to think about how he should ask his question "Do you know before? When you said that thing, it won't happen will it?"

"Zach.." Gibbs put his tools down and went to lean on the bench next to where the teen sat "What won't happen?"

He gulped, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with a screwdriver "That you'd find body"

"Hey, look at me" The elder man spoke softly, taking the screwdriver off the blond and tilting his head up with his fingers "Nothing is going to happen to you son, I won't let it"

"I know you all ready said that" He bit his lip"But if I knew a way to end the whole thing faster, think I should go with it?" He nervously fingering his dog tags now the screwdriver had been taken off him. It was easier to keep his mind concentrated when his hands were busy.

"What?" Gibbs eyed him suspiciously.

"There's a folder in his office that Sacks thinks might have some answers in it" He told him "He said if I get it, you can get a search warrant and all of this can be over"

"Don't you even dare Zacharriah" His voice turned stern all of a sudden "I want you to promise me you won't go into his office"

"But dad, this can all ….."

"Promise me!" Gibbs barked, putting both hands on his son's shoulders.

"Okay, I promise" He said, crossing his finger behind his back. In a childish way it kept him from feeling as guilty about going back on his promise.

"We'll get Mike to deal with that." Gibbs still felt his son wasn't being serious about this as he should, but he couldn't press the issue once he had just said he promised. He would have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Right, off to bed with you" He ruffled the blond hair and shooed him to the stairs "You'll be lucky if you get any sleep tonight with how loud Mike snores"

"I heard that Probie!"

"I manage to sleep through your snoring okay" He grinned cheekily, getting ready to bolt up the steps "It can't get much worse than that"


	26. Chapter 26

Zach's school day had flown past the next day, the teachers unable to fault him for not listening to their lessons because when asked the usual 'What did I just say?' he answered exactly right, word for word, thanks to Tony and Ziva.

But Tony had also gotten him into trouble in his Maths class with Mrs Robinson for making him burst out laughing when the class was silent by telling him stories about Tim and the poison ivy, and various pranks he had pulled on the youngest team member.

He hadn't been able to sneak off to principles office to get the folder because Mike was watching him like a hawk. In between lessons he would always be around and walk the direction to the next class. At break the old man had stuck with him and Tom under the pretence they were showing him around the school.

And the one time he went of class in the middle of a lesson, planning to head up to the principles office, Mike had turned up out of nowhere and glared at him until he changed his direction and went to the bathroom.

But now he was in the gym waiting for the coach to get there so he could start basketball practise.

Everyone except for him were wearing a black Kendrick Knights basketball kit, with either a black sleeve-less shirt with their surname on the back, or just a red t-shirt with the Kendrick Knights logo on the front. There were a few varsity jackets and caps on the bleachers.

It showed how much money the school had because every team member owned a personal kit just for practise. In Zach's old school they handed a kit out just for the game, you washed it and handed it back. Even then they had to swap shirts sometimes when a substitute went on because there wasn't enough tops to go around.

He himself felt like the poor kid who came to practise with the shoddy shorts and t-shirts that were second-hand from an older brother or sister that didn't fit properly or had holes in. Not that his clothes were shoddy or ill-fitting, it just felt that compared to what everyone else was wearing.

"Boys!" Coach Brooks called out walking in to the sports hall with Mike, silencing everyone immediately "Warm up drills now! Next practise I expect them to be done by the time I get here!"

Everyone groaned, warm up drills were the worst bit of the practise. Joe the point guard took charge, having everyone run around the hall and doing various warm up exercises for the next ten minutes.

They were all panting by the end of it. Zach was a fit person, but that warm up exercise was worthy of the Marines he imagined.

"This is Coach Jensen, for those who don't know, he is the new assistant coach." He pointed at Mike who glared at everyone, and then turned his attention to Zach "And seniors, this is Gibbs, he's our new shooting guard."

"Limey bastard" Jason coughed from behind him.

Mike targeted in on the black haired boy immediately "Got something to say to the group?" he voice was gruff.

"No sir" Jason shook his head; there was something about the new coach that un-nerved him.

"Good, so keep your trap shut and your opinions to yourself" he glared.

They did training drills for a good hour before they got into a game. Once again Zach showed off his athletic prowess with the ball, as he and Joe played extraordinarily well together that the other team could barely keep up.

"_Whoa __Nice __one __Gibblet!__" _Tony cheered him on in his ear, watching from the camera that Mike was wearing "_You __are __coming __with __me __next __time __I __play __ball __with __my __frat __brothers__" _

He grinned, high fiving Joe after another successful basket he scored, Jason's face get angrier and angrier by the second. But the rest of the team were enjoying it, thinking of the how good they were going to be in their first game of the year in a few weeks.

The blond was taking a drink in their five-minute break when Jason knocked into him, making him land on the floor with the bottle clattering to the side.

"Might as well enjoy it while you can Gibbs, because your not going to be here to play much longer" He threatened his eyes flashing darkly.

"Screw you Jason" Tom stood in front of his friend.

"What are you going to do about it Jenkins?" He laughed.

Mike quickly went over, stopping the fight that was bound to happen in minutes "There a problem here?" he growled out, looking at Jason more than Tom.

"No sir" Tom replied quickly.

Jason took a short while to answer, getting prompted by a glare from Mike "No. No problem"

"Get away from them before I give you a problem" He threatened, leaning into the black-haired boy's personal space.

The teen walked off further down the bleachers, not happy at all that his plan to get Zach kicked off the team for fighting had been thwarted, while Mike turned around and offered Zach a hand up.

The blond glared at the offered hand, scrambling to his feet on his own "I could have sorted that myself"

He was a proud teenager and just like most boys, he didn't like people fighting his battles for him, feeling it made him look less masculine and an easy target for next time.

"And I'll sort you out in a minute boy" Mike growled at him. He was not going to take cheek off some kid, let alone his probie's kid.

"What? I'm not some prat like Jason, you can't threaten me and I'll run off with my tail between my legs" Zach hissed back, being careful to keep his voice low as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"That wasn't a threat sonny" Mike spoke in his ear "Get it through your fool head that you are under protection."

"How could I forget with you being practically up my arse all day?" The blond shot back, not noticing that everyone had gone back to play and were waiting for him to get on the court.

"I wouldn't have to if you left the damn office alone. I know what you've been up to, and you father already told you that I'd go in there." Mike was tempted to head slap the boy, but he didn't think the other coach would appreciate him hitting a pupil.

"I wasn't going in there" He lied quickly. There was no reason for the man to think he was, sure he had been heading that way a few times but it could have been passed off as something else.

"I'm not stupid boy" The gruff man narrowed his eyes "Now get back in the game before I kick your ass"

The teen wanted to carry on arguing, but the calls from his team mates telling him to hurry up made him leave it there.

* * *

><p>After practice, Zach kept the camera and microphone off, but keeping his ear-piece in as he managed to slip out from under Mike's eyes when the man was talking to Brooks and made his way silently down the corridor towards the principles office.<p>

He knocked on the office door once, and upon not hearing a reply he let himself in and quickly went to work at picking the lock of the desk drawer.

"_Get __the __hell __out __of __that __office __now __Zacharriah!__" _Surprisingly it was his father's voice coming through the ear piece this time. And he did not sound happy.

"In a second" He spoke, knowing the microphone his dad had planted would pick it up.

"_No, __Now!__" _He shouted "_You __are __in __for __a __world __of __trouble __when __I __get __my __hands __on __you__" _

"And if I get this folder, it will all be over and you can thank me for putting Walters behind bars" He answered evenly, most of his concentration was on picking the lock rather than listening to his irate father.

"_I won't be thanking you, trust me. You've got to the count of three before I send Mike that way" _

Zach heard the lock click and awarded himself with a whispered cheer of 'yes' before pulling out the folder and putting it on the desk.

"_One__… __you __know __if __I __get __to __three __you __are __grounded __for __the __rest __of __your __life?__" _

He looked in the rest of the drawer, taking his ear piece off because his dad's constant yelling was annoying him. He found a large silver box, similar to a picnic cooler. He was going to leave the room with the two items, but curiosity got the better off him.

He opened the silver box, revealing it was in fact a freezer box, with smoke coming off the dry ice. He wafted his hand around, getting rid off the smoke so he could see in the box.

And he wished he didn't, because there each encased in a block of ice were three ears.

* * *

><p>Gibbs growled, slamming his hand down on the table when he saw his son take out the ear piece.<p>

"Mike, we need you to get to the principles office and get Zach now" Ziva's voice was urgent, talking to Mike through her headphone set.

"Iesu Mawr_!__" _They heard Zach curse in Welsh from his camera "_Shit! __Shit! __Shit!__" _Zach was frozen, his eyes wide and transfixed on the silver box in front of him. "_I __think __I__'__m __gunna __be __sick__" _

"I'm going to get him" Gibbs told him team before leaving the apartment. He couldn't just sit there while his son could be in potential danger. His gut was churning, and that was something that never boded well.

All of a sudden they lost all their feeds to the schools cameras, the only camera still on was their own one that was pointed on the horrified Zach.

They saw the blur of a small object blur past and hitting the blond in the neck. The teen pulled out what ever it was and looked at it confused, before he dropped to the floor.

"Gibbs! Get there quickly! Zach's passed out!" Ziva yelled, feeling utterly helpless.

"Oh crap" Tony watched horrified as the headmaster walked into his office, grinning gleefully, picking the knocked out teen over his shoulder and strolling back out casually.

"_I __told __your __father __not __to __under estimate __me __Gibbs__" _He laughed before he went off screen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Walters <em>_has __Zach!__" _Ziva's voice rang through his ears "_He __has __taken __him __from __the __office, __we __don__'__t __know __where __he __has __gone, __and __the __feeds __from __our __cameras __have __been __cut.__" _

"Then re-connect them!" He growled, pulling his gun out and sprinting to where the office was.

It was empty as he knew it would have been, but he didn't know where the bastard had taken his son. He panicked, running out to the car park, but still finding no sign of his son.

He heard a roar of an engine come to life from around the side of the building, there must have been a private car park for the principle.

Gibbs pushed himself to his limits, sprinting in the direction where the car was coming from. He was nearly there when the car zoomed out of the way, and sped off out of the car park.

He aimed his gun at the car, but it was pointless. He wouldn't be able to get a clear shot of the driver without taking the risk of hitting his son, and the car was moving to fast to hit the tyres. It didn't stop him aiming at the tyres though, each shot missed but it was better than just standing there watching.

Watching while a murderer drove off with his son in the car, to god knows where. He growled to himself, kicking the wall nearby and watching as the car drove out of could not be happening, not again. He could not lose another child, he wouldn't do it.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Boss, __Abby __and __Tim __are __locating __him __now, __they__'__ve __nearly __got __a __trace __on __him__" _Tony spoke through Gibbs ear, while the man lent on the wall, feeling completely and utterly useless.

He had _promised _his son that he would not let anyone harm him ever, especially not that bastard. He had failed once again in his fatherly duties; the first time was when he failed to protect Kelly from harm. And now it looked like he had gone down the same route with his son.

"_FBI __is __on __their __way __to __search __his __office __and __house.__" _Tony informed him "_Me __and_ _Ziva __are __on __our __way __to __pick __you __and __Franks __up __to __chase __down __Walters__" _

Gibbs was barely listening anymore, he didn't even notice when his old boss came and stood next to him while they waited for their ride. He was too deeply lost in his thoughts of anger, and promising his son in his mind that he would find him.

"We'll find him Probie, you put the tracking device on his dog tags. We'll have him back in no time, and then you can smack some sense into his fool head" Mike wasn't the type to give people comfort, but the situation called for it.

"And if we don't?" Gibbs looked at him, wishing Ziva would hurry up "I won't carry on and pick up the pieces of my life if I lose a child again. I can't do it"

**_THWACK! _**

"Ow, jeez, Mike that hurt" Gibbs rubbed his head from the almighty head slap that made his ears ring.

"Stop talking like he's dead" Mike glared at him "He's still alive, and we are going to find him and bring him home. Here's our ride"

They both got in the car, Gibbs letting Ziva drive because she was the fastest when she wasn't under pressure, so today it was like he was in a race car, and also because he was too shaken up to drive without causing an accident which would slow them down.

_"Ziva, he's heading out of town, I think it's a car scrap yard. I'll patch the co-ordinates through now"_ Tim spoke through the loudspeaker system.

* * *

><p>"I thought he was under protection, how did he get kidnapped?" Winterbottom looked up from his desk when his boss told him and Sacks the news.<p>

"He's too much like his family." Fornell said grabbing his coat of the back of his chair "He goes looking for things that don't concern him, thinking he can solve the case"

"Meaning?" Sacks asked, but the lanky agent saw the man looked surprisingly guilty and he knew then what the teen had done.

"He went to search for that folder didn't he?" Winterbottom asked while shooting Sacks a look.

Fornell nodded while they all got in the elevator together "Something I should know about?" he had noticed the looks his two agents were giving each other.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" The taller agent spat. He had a soft spot for the teenager as did most of the agents that met him did, he didn't want to see him get hurt. And he knew for a fact that Sacks disliked him over something petty with the boy's family.

"Tell me what?" The team leader looked between both agents.

"That…. That I told Zach he should get the folder himself" Sacks spoke feeling more nervous about his own fate than he did the teenager "But you have to understand I didn't know this would happen"

"You idiot!" Fornell spat at him disgusted, he knew the man had a grudge against Dinozzo, but involving a teenager's life in the mix was just plain evil. He turned to look at his newest agent "And you knew he did this?"

"No sir. The kid came up with the idea, and I shot it down, Sacks tried to reason with me but I wouldn't let Zach do it. He must have spoken to him when I went to the bathroom"

"Good, go to the school and process the office. Send another team to go to his house and any other property the bastard owns" Fornell let him out of the elevator, putting his arm up so Sacks couldn't leave.

"You had better hope we find the boy alive, for your sake" he told him darkly. "Go help Winterbottom in the office, and try not to screw this operation up any more than you already have"

"You going to take my badge?" Sacks asked, wondering where his job stood.

"Your badge is the least of your worries Agent Sacks. You'll be lucky to not find yourself in jail for knowingly putting a witness under protection in danger, and I would hate to be in your shoes when Agent Gibbs finds out." Fornell walked off after that, leaving the agent to wonder which option he would prefer, jail or a face off with L.J Gibbs.

* * *

><p>"Over there!" Gibbs pointed out from the passenger seat as they drove into the empty scrap yard.<p>

There was smoke coming from the far end of the yard, they drove closer to see the car that Walters had been driving, the car that Zach was in, was heavily on fire. The thick black smoke was pouring off it now; no one could survive being in that too long.

But Gibbs would not let his son down. He jumped out of the still moving car and ran towards to burning vehicle. He was nearly there when he was jumped on from behind, being pushed to the ground. He heard the car explode when the fire hit the gas and felt the blast ripple over his head.

He shoved Tony off him, still determined to save his son. He would not give up hope until there was a body in front of him, and after the incident with Tony, until it had been proven it was Zach.

He couldn't get to the car though, the fire was too great. He tried putting his hands in the fire and smoke to open the backseat door, but he was dragged back by Tony _and_Mike this time before he had a chance to try.

"Zach! Noooo! Zach! Save Him! Get off me! SAVE MY BOY!" He yelled, widely thrashing around to get out of the clutches of the two men. He felt the sting of tears, but that was all he noticed as the rest of his thoughts were devoted to rescuing his son.

"Ziva! Phone the fire brigade!" Tony yelled over his boss' yelling.

"I already have" She said sombrely, unable to take her eyes of the horrific sight of the fire that held her nephew inside it.

* * *

><p>"Tim, the signals gone." Abby looked up from her computer screen to her husband.<p>

"How can it be gone?" he asked, taking the keyboard off her and typing into it for answers.

"It can't be. Only if it's been turned off, or broken." She said worried.

"The teams there now, their phone signals are right next to where Zach was the second ago." He wrapped his arm around her "He's fine, he probably just got it wet or something"

'_Womanizer, woman, Womanizer, you're a womanizer. Oh, Womanizer, oh you're a womanizer' _

"Remind me never to let Sarah touch my phone again" Tim said, shaking his head. She had customised everyone's ringtone, the worst one being a cow mooing when his mother rang; everyone else had ones that fit their personality.

"What is it Tony?" He spoke into the receiver.

"_Tell __Ducky __and __Jimmy __to __bring __the __van, __the __car __exploded __and __Z__… __there __might __be __a __body __in __it__" _It was hard to hear Tony's voice over the sound of fire crackling and a man's hoarse yelling.

"What?" Tim asked alarmed, that would explain why the tracker lost its signal.

"_Don__'__t __make __me __repeat __it__" _Tony said irritated "_Give __Ducky __the __co-ordinates, __and __you __and __Abby __work __on __finding __the __two __bastards!__" _

"Are you sure it's him?"

"_No __I__'__m __not! __But __it __doesn__'__t __look __good __does __it?__" _He spat, before calming down considerably once he noticed he was taking his anger out on the other agent "_Look, __I__'__ve __got __to __go __McGee, __the __fire __trucks __on __its __way __and __me __and __Mike __are __holding __Gibbs __back __from __jumping __in __the __fire__" _The line went dead.

He put his phone back in the pocket, wishing he could tell Abby good news rather than bad. He knew she had already heard Tony's voice on the other side though, because her eyes were filled with tears and she was biting her bottom lip.

"He'll be okay won't he? Tell me Zach will be okay Tim!" She needed for him to tell her he would be okay.

He pulled her close to his chest, letting his chin rest on top of her head "I don't Abs." He whispered "It doesn't look good though"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, but your son didn't survive" The fireman came over to where Gibbs sat on the floor with his back against the car.<p>

Gibbs looked up at him, forcing the tears of despair back. "There a body?"

"Yes sir" The man nodded "But I wouldn't suggest you see it. It is best you remember your son how he was"

"You don't know if the body is him" Gibbs told him, hoping with all his might it wasn't.

Tony was hugging Ziva close to him, needing the comfort just as much as she did. That was the only reason she let him hug her while they were in work, keeping up her usual cool façade didn't seem important at the moment.

"I'm sorry sir" The fireman repeated again handing him a blackened piece of metal and walked away to his team who were packing up to leave for their next job.

Gibbs knew what the metal was, he rubbed at the tag he knew would hold his sons name, rubbing the blackened marks off and fingered the name softly _Zacharriah __Jethro __Gibbs_ letting the chain run through his hand.

The teen hadn't taken these off since he had been given them, and the fact they were found on the body made the odds that it wasn't his son very low indeed. But Gibbs didn't think of that, he _couldn__'__t _think of that if he was going to be any help in finding the Walters.

Ducky and Jimmy turned up in the van shortly after the fire-engine left, and they quickly worked at processing the crime scene in morbid silence, Ducky and Jimmy putting the charred bones in a body bag before Gibbs could come over.

But Gibbs never came over; he just sat in the same spot, continually tracing his fingers over the name on the dog tag. There was an un-controllable rage building up at the Walters family for kidnapping his son.

He would find them, rescue his son who in his mind was still alive, and he would kill both the father and son who had tried to mess with his family.

* * *

><p><strong>After a few comments, think i should mention it is a happy ending. Sorry for any confusion. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I was going to leave the story there for the night. But than a few of you made me feel guilty for making you think Zach was dead. Enjoy... **

* * *

><p>Zach woke up groggily; he wondered why he must have thought it to be a good idea to go out drinking when he knew he would wake up like this.<p>

A thought struck him and he was more awake now. He didn't go out drinking. The last thing he remembered was finding that folder and a box of ears. He panicked now, looking around where he was.

He was tied with his hands behind his back and each ankle strapped to a leg of the chair he was sitting on. The room was cold, dark and dank with no windows, suggesting it was underground. There were a lot of pipes running around the walls to different parts of the building he was in, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time, if ever.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" A cold voice came from behind him, footsteps slowly making their way around to the front of him.

"You sick bastard!" Zach spat at him "Let me go!"

_Whack!_He backhanded him in the previous spot, making the barely healed cut break open once more "I thought you'd learnt your lesson the last time about how you talk to me"

"Your not going to get away with this you know" The blond glared at him "My dad is going to come a save me"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you" The man had a trace of humour in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I'll let Jason tell you that story when he gets back" The man laughed humourlessly. "He shouldn't be too long. In the mean time, why don't you have a little nap?"

Zach was about to ask why the hell would he nap at a time like this when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Dr Mallard was right" Winterbottom commentated looking through the folder on the principles desk.<p>

"About?" Sacks asked while he searched the rest of the office.

"That it was the Gemini symbol he carved into their chests. The only bit he got wrong is that it wasn't senior that had the twin, it was Jason"

The lanky agent looked through the folder, looking at the many pictures of a younger Jason with an identical twin. Some pictures had the parents in, but mostly it was just the two boys.

"Get this…" He said, reading off a newspaper clipping that was in the folder "_Brutal __murder __of __eight-year-old __Lucas __Walters __and __h__is __mother __Kerry __Walters __at __the __hands __of __a __sixteen-year-old __pupil __(not __named __for __safety __reasons) __after __Husband __and __father __of __the __victims __failed __him, __resulting __him __in __sitting __the __year __again. __Lucas__' __identical __twin __watched __in __horror __as __he __saw __all __the __graphic __details__…" _

He trailed off, not needing to say anything more about how they were killed. He flipped the page over finding another article and read it out aloud for the benefit of his team member.

"_Murderer of Kerry and Lucas Walters allowed to walk free today just after one year of imprisonment. He is given a new identity and a new home in a location unknown. James Walters is said to be outraged and disgusted that he is set free" _

He closed the folder and looked in the silver box next to it. "And looks like we've found his souvenirs"

* * *

><p>Abby was running the evidence they had found through her lap and waiting for Jimmy to bring up any samples. Ziva, Tony and Tim were trying to track down where the Walters were.<p>

Ducky and Jimmy were examining the body in autopsy, trying to determine if it was Zach or not. And Gibbs was pacing Autopsy, waiting impatiently for Ducky to finish, while Franks sat on an empty table keeping an eye on his probie.

"It is not going to get done any faster with you breathing down our necks Jethro" Ducky said a little testy once Gibbs had craned his neck over his shoulder for the fifth time.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just blanked him and carried on pacing the room, his fingers still tracing the name.

"Mr Palmer, run these up to Abby" Ducky said, handing him a pot. The medical assistant tore out of the room, trying to get to her as fast as possible.

Ducky then looked up from the body, looking at Gibbs who had stilled and took the place Jimmy had just previously vacated.

"Jethro.." The Scottish man sighed "As much as it pains me to think about it… in all probability, this is Zacharriah"

"Don't. say. That." The silver haired man ground out.

"You must know that yourself Jethro. He was found in the car he was taken in, with his dog tags around his neck. And the body is the same height, structure and even age as Zach"

"It doesn't fit though" Mike spoke up before Gibbs could do some serious damage to his friendship with the other man "He is a serial killer, he's perfected the way he kills, so why would he change it now?"

"That trouble me too" Ducky admitted "Why go to all the trouble of knocking the boy out, if he was just going to blow the car up?"

"Because that's not Zach!" Gibbs declared grinning madly now with a new burst of energy.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked, jumping off the table and joining the examining of the remains.

"Zach told me he broke his collar bone once playing rugby, and this body doesn't look like it has" He looked over to Ducky for answers.

The ME quickly looked at the collar bones, before a smile graced his face "You're right Jethro. This isn't our lad"

* * *

><p>Tony was busy looking through the camera footage of the school, managing to get a tape of the footage from when Walters had kicked them out of the frequency. Ziva and Tim were both trying to find a way to track the father and son down.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Tony called excitedly "Watch this!"

He pointed to the screen, letting the film play out. It was Jason putting lining up bones in the back of his dad's car, and putting the dog tags around them, before driving off.

"It wasn't Zach!" He jumped happily "And Walters senior hasn't left the building; him and Zach must be still in there!"

"I'll phone up Fornell, Tony I think you should go and tell Gibbs the good news" Ziva said with the phone to her ear.

Tony ran down to autopsy, opting to take the chairs rather than the lift because it was quicker. "He's still alive! Boss, he's still alive!"

"We know Tony" Gibbs didn't bother to suppress his grin; he was too happy his son was alive.

"He is still in the school somewhere" The Italian man informed them, sobering up more now at the thought that his nephew was still in danger.

"What you waiting for? Lets go" The three of them practically sprinted out of the autopsy, Ducky following behind at a more sedate space to speak with Abby and Jimmy.

* * *

><p>He woke up a second time; he didn't think he had been out long because Jason still wasn't back, and the man was pacing around impatiently.<p>

"Don't you just hate it when people are late?" Zach didn't know why he was saying it, but it felt better to be his cocky self rather than be scared of what was to come "I mean, you've got a murder to do here! And he doesn't turn up! Bloody outrage!" he grinned sarcastically, watching as the man's eyes flashed anger.

"Shut up!" He punching him in the face this time "The other boys were no where near as annoying as you. I should have gagged you"

Zach spat the blood from his bleeding gum on the floor "Oh you're into kinky shit are you? You sick freak, I should have known"

He got two hard whacks across the face for that, and Walters actually looked disgusted by the thought. It was weird; a serial killer had limitations, who knew?

"I may be a lot of things Zacharriah, but I am not a rapist or a paedophile."

"Oh just a serial killer?" The blond rolled his eyes, feeling courage course through him, or maybe it was just stupidity "Because that is so much better"

"I am not a serial killer either. I am simply making sure people like _you _don't harm another innocent family like you did mine" He didn't hit him this time, he didn't even look at him. His attention was on something on the table in front of him.

"I haven't hurt anyone"

"Maybe not yet" He look up at him, an evil glint in his eye again "But I'm here to stop you before you do"

He picked up whatever it was that was on the table, holding it behind his back as he walked around, coming closer and closer to Zach. He was only half a metre away when he showed him what he had behind his back. A pocket knife.

"Jason is taking too long. It's a shame, he always _loves _this bit"


	29. Chapter 29

The agents stormed the school, moving quickly and quietly as to ensure that Walters didn't know they were coming. The only problem was they didn't know where he was, and it was a large school, it could time. Time they didn't have.

"What is that sound?" Ziva asked Tim.

Tim frowned for a minute, trying to place the noise "It sounds like…. Like someone shooting hoops"

"It does not sound like a gun McGee"

"No, it means…." He trailed off as they got closer to the sports hall.

"Right on three" He said getting ready to push the door on his side open "One…."

"Three!" Ziva yelled, not patient enough to wait as she kicked the door open and swept the area with her weapon once before targeting it on the black-haired boy on his own.

"NCIS! Freeze!"

The teenager bolted, running for the exit opposite them. He didn't get far because the doors were kicked open, Gibbs, Tony and Franks training their guns on Jason.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger" Gibbs needed all the willpower he could get to stop his finger moving that small distance.

Jason visibly gulped, looking around him for another exit, but instead seeing five Sigs pointing straight at his head. "Uh…. I …. Shit"

"Damn straight!" Mike glared, walking closer to the teenager and cuffing his hands rougher than he would do a normal criminal "Tell us where Zach is"

"Why the hell would I tell you that? The British bastard deserves what's coming to him" Jason tried to say vehemently but it was ruined by the squeal of pain when Franks pushed his arm painfully up his back.

Ziva took a menacing few steps towards him, letting the metal of the gun rest against the teens head. "Because if you do not tell us, I shall pull this trigger"

"And then you won't ever find him" He grinned now, thinking he had seen through her threat.

She quickly lowered her gun down, aiming at his foot and pulling the trigger. "I did not say where I would aim the gun"

"Ahh… I'm not telling you anything!" Jason yelled, gritting his teeth in pain.

"If you do not wish to have a bullet through your other foot, I suggest you tell us where he is"

* * *

><p>"Jason is taking too long. It's a shame, he always <em>loves <em>this bit"

"What bit?" Zach felt the fear start to seep in now as the man got closer and closer to him, the knife gleaming in the dim light.

"Now, now, we don't want to spoil the surprise do we?" He said, slowly drawing the blade across this throat, letting him feel the cool metal but not cutting him.

"The FBI is after you, and NCIS are looking for me" Zach said matter of factly "Your going to jail, and I'm going home"

He let the blade trail up his throat and across his right cheek, this time letting it draw blood, awarding himself with a small smile as he heard the boy hiss with pain "The FBI have been after me for years. And I wouldn't be so sure if I was you about NCIS looking for you"

"They _are_ looking for me" Zach winced, the cut in his cheek wasn't deep, it just stung.

"I was going to let Jason tell you this, it was his idea after all, but seeing as he is not here…." Walters laughed to himself "Your father and your family think you are dead"

"No they don't"

"Ah… but they do!" He trailed the knife under his chin, bring it up towards his left ear menacingly "The little tracking device your aunty put on you led them on a bit of a wild goose chase."

"Tracking device?" Zach frowned confused; he didn't remember being given one of those.

"Your dog tags, which by the way made the plan even more perfect"

"What plan?"

He took the knife away, slowly walking around the chair as he told his story "I bet your father is in pieces right now, trying to stop himself reaching for the gun to blow his brains out. I know I was like that when ….." He trailed off.

"What did you do?"

"We used a body, putting your dog tags on it, and set the car it was in on fire. Letting you father, uncles and aunts watch helplessly as _you _burnt inside" He cackled.

"No… they…. They wouldn't think that!" He shouted with anger but doubt was in clear in his voice.

"I wonder if they are crying over the burnt remains. Your aunts and uncles consoling each other, while _your _body lies on an autopsy table in the middle. Your youngest cousin, asking how that can be you, it doesn't look anything like you, but crying all the same because she knows. Jayden is shouting that its not you, while Sarah is trying to comfort him, but sobbing herself."

"You father crying uncontrollably with his head resting next to yours, wishing it was him lying on the table instead of you."

"No, that's not true!" Zach shouted. He painted the picture so clear in his mind that he wondered if this was based of something the Principle had seen.

"Could be the other way around, I suppose" He shrugged, stopping in front of him "I probably did your father a favour getting rid of you. Who would want you as their son? He probably only kept you because he felt guilty"

"Shut up!" The teenager felt his anger brewing, which wasn't an ideal emotion for the situation he was in.

"Your mother was probably glad when she died. _Glad_ that she didn't have to look at a failure of a son she raised. Your step-father killed your family, just so they could get away from _you!__" _

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Zach screamed at him, trying to wrestle his way out of the ropes that bound him. "You know nothing about my family you stupid bastard! I'll kill you when I get out of here!"

The man started laughing like he had just told him a funny joke, infuriating Zach further "No Zacharriah. It is _I_ that is going to be killing _you!__" _

He brought the knife back to his face now, ripping the buttons of his shirt and swinging the tie around to the back of his neck so that his chest was bare. He looked at his chest, then his ear and back down to his chest.

"Hmm… which should I start with first? The symbol or my gift?"

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Gibbs growled taking a step closer, but not getting too close because he was afraid he would lose the last bit of will-power he had left.<p>

Ziva moved the weapon noisily to point at his other foot, letting him know what would happen if he did not answer.

"Look, I'll tell you if I can cut some kind of deal with the judge" He reasoned.

_BANG!_"Wrong Answer!"

"Ow! Ah! Jesus Christ!" Jason swore as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Tell us where Zach is!" Tony yelled at him.

"No, you've already shot both my feet. I'm not telling you anything!"

"You still have two kneecaps" Mike said dangerously "They are more painful than your foot."

The black-haired teen still looked like he was contemplating telling them the answer they wanted, but when the trigger happy ex-mossad agent aimed her gun a bit further up, he squealed like a pig.

"They're in the basement! There's an entrance near the principles office!"

* * *

><p>In the end the principle decided to lower his knife down to his torso. He looked like an artist studying his canvas before he applied the first stroke of paint. But the look didn't last long and he was applying pressure to the knife, on the left side of his chest.<p>

"Ahhh…." Zach screamed with excruciating pain as the blade was slowly dragged upwards, ripping his skin.

He saw his whole life flash before his eyes, and to his surprise he didn't see his achievements or his first times. Instead he saw random little happy memories, each making him smile even though he was screaming in agony.

His mother was reading him a bedtime story, he was playing rugby in the park with his friends, wrestling in the living room with his brother, playing princesses with his baby sister, walking hand in hand with Sarah through the school, having a spinning contest on the chairs with Tony, watching Ziva threaten Tony, giving Kate a piggy bag and teaching Jayden some football skills.

But the memory that made him feel the happiest was when his dad told him he loved him. He assumed he was hallucinating now from the pain of the first slash of the knife, but he saw his father's shadow standing in the doorway with one arm raised.

It took him a few seconds and the sound of the gunshot reverberating off the walls around him to know it wasn't his imagination, it was actually happening. His father ran towards him, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Mike following suit.

"Dad!" Zach called out, letting tears of relief wash over him now his terrifying ordeal was over with.

"Shh…. Its okay Zach, I got you, I got you" He spoke softly to him as he and Tony worked at untying the ropes that held him strapped in the chair.

* * *

><p>After they had gotten the answer off Jason, the five agents had torn out of the sports hall to find the entrance to the basement.<p>

It didn't take them long to find it, and even less time to find Zach from there. All they had to do was follow the screaming that was coming from further into the basement.

Gibbs didn't even think as he let the bullet zip through the air and into Walters head, making the body drop to the floor before he could carry on with his carvings in the boy's chest.

He immediately ran over to his boy, Tony helping him un-do the ropes while Gibbs comforted him.

The teens face was badly bruised, his bottom lip swollen and the cut on the side of his face bleeding. His torso was not fairing much better, he had one slash going vertically upwards about two inches long and deep, but not deep enough to be life threatening.

"Daadd! He…he said you weren't coming" He was crying un-controllably now trying to pull himself free of the ropes, wanting to just be in his dads arms and know everything was going to be okay.

"I'm here Zach, its all over, I'm here" He wrapped his arms around the boy, letting himself have the comfort it offered him to have him safe in his arms, when only an a couple of hours ago he believed him to be dead.

The blond wrapped him arms tightly around the man's neck, hissing with pain as the movement stretched the cut on his torso. They stayed like that for minutes, Gibbs letting his son calm down and he himself revelled in having his boy back with him after a very long few hours.

"Can you walk?" He asked, pulling out of the hug but keeping one arm wrapped around his sons back, afraid that if he let go he would find out he was dreaming.

Zach nodded, using the arm that wasn't around his dad's shoulders to wipe at his face, wincing when he felt how sore and bruised it was.

"I…is he dead?" he asked, looking over his shoulder once they were near the door.

"Yea, he won't hurt you again Zach" Gibbs promised him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for everyone who stuck with the story for this long. Thank you for all of your reviews, fave stories, alerts and PM. There is still a few more chapters yet to wrap things up, and of course a nice sweet epiloque. **


	30. Chapter 30

"Sit still" Ducky scolded the blond teen sitting on top of the autopsy table, slapping his hand away when he tried to fiddle with the stitches that he was putting in.

"But it hurts" The blond whined pitifully but keeping his hands by his sides.

"You are lucky that this is all the injuries you occurred young man" The Scottish man said sternly, tying of the stitches. "I do not know what on earth you were thinking, strolling into the lions den without a thought in the world"

"It wasn't like that Duckula" Zach defended himself, wincing when the doctor cleaned his cuts on his face with the alcohol wipe.

Ducky glared darkly at the teen, making Zach realise he should never ever mess with the man. "If I wasn't afraid that you could have concussion, I would give you a head slap worthy of the fame the 'Gibbs slap' has"

Zach kept his mouth shut, but looked over to his father silently asking for protection from his adoptive grandfather. Gibbs shook his head; there was no way he was getting on the angry ME's bad side.

"I'm sorry" He said weakly, his hand twitching as he tried to stop himself touching his chest "It's not like I knew, Sacks told me I'd be fine"

"He did, did he?" Gibbs felt his temper rising when he heard about what the agent had said to his son.

Zach nodded, stopping immediately when Ducky glared at him. He did not like the look on his dads face one bit.

"And I told you not to listen to that idiot!" calling him an idiot was practically a complement from Gibbs, compared to what he was thinking about him.

"I…. I didn't think about that" Zach looked down at his hands, trying to ignore the pain from his chest.

"No, you never do think." Gibbs growled his relieve at seeing his son alive turning into anger at how stupid the teenager could be sometimes. "You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't…. ah, Iesu Mawr!" He cursed when he tried to jump off the autopsy table, the movement pulling at the cut on his chest.

Gibbs face immediately turned from anger to concern when he saw his son's face contort with pain. "Zach, you okay?"

"Yes…." Zach gingerly touched the stitches "Just hurts"

"Can you give him something Duck?"

Ducky nodded, looking through his bag, handing him a few tablets and getting him a glass of water. The teen took them, gulping all of the water quickly trying to quench his thirst.

"Right lad" Ducky patted him on the back "I want you to go home and get some rest. And no more putting yourself in danger. I get enough of that from your father, Uncles and Aunts; I don't need it from you too"

"I'll try Duckula" He stifled a yawn, the mention of rest making him realise how tired he was. "Can't promise you anything though"

"Trust me Duck, he is never being let out of my sight until he is twenty-one. You don't have to worry about him being as stupid as he was today ever again" Gibbs was actually thinking about handcuffing the boy to him. He could not go through a day like today ever again.

"Daaadd! Don't be so dramatic" The blond whined, shutting up immediately when his dad threw a glare his way.

"Come on, you need to see everyone before I can take you home" Gibbs nodded his head to the doorway where the rest of the team stood outside.

The second Zach had been brought into NCIS, Abby had pounced on him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She had to be pried off by Gibbs and Tim because she was hurting him.

Now, Abby, Ziva, Tim, Tony, Jimmy, Ashlee (who had found out from her boyfriend) and Mike were waiting outside of autopsy after being ordered to not over cround the teenager while Ducky alternated between stitching his wounds and scolding him.

"Zachy!" Abby was the first one to jump on him, pulling him into another tight hug "I didn't believe you were dead, it was just too awful. But then when we found out it wasn't you. But we still had to find you. I'm so glad your safe"

"Let him breathe Abs, he hurt his chest remember" Tim gently loosened the grip she had on him.

"Oh… sorry… are you okay?" She kept her hands on his shoulders. He nodded, telling her he was fine.

"Then you can have this…" _**Thwack! **_She delivered him an all-mighty head slap.

"Ow…. Jesus Christ Aunty Abby!" He rubbed the back of his head, taking a few steps back, almost close enough to lean against his dad.

She raised her hand ready to slap him again but Gibbs stopped her before she could "Lay off him, he's been hurt enough today"

Zach sighed with relief, but it was shortly lived when his dad whispered in his ear "That doesn't mean that me and you won't be having a conversation sometime in the next few days"

"Stop hogging him Abby!" Ashlee joked, pushing herself through the crowd of people to get to the teenager and giving him an equally strong hug as the Goth did.

"I heard it on the news that you'd been found in the trunk of a burnt out car, I was so relieved when I phoned up Jim and found out that the body wasn't you"

"It was on the news?" Zach pulled back from the hug, looking at his Aunt in alarm. If it was on the news, he didn't fare much hope of the whole school not finding out.

"Sorry" Ashlee winced "I thought you knew. They've put on it that you've been found alive, so don't worry about it"

"Think of it this way" Tony shrugged from beside him "All of the teachers will be feeling guilty they didn't notice anything was up, so you'll be able to get away with things for weeks" he grinned, ruffling the blond hair.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at him, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Sorry boss. I'm sure that is not true at all." He said, winking at Zach when he was sure his boss wasn't looking. This just resulted in another head slap and everyone laughing at poor Tony.

"Say your goodbyes Zach, we're going home"

The teen quickly went around the group, thanking them for saving him and getting a hug off each of them, except for Mike, who just glared disapprovingly at him. Cleary he was still pissed with him about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Zach followed Mike into the house, slumping onto the sofa while the elder man crashed on the recliner. Gibbs followed in behind, sitting down next to his son.<p>

They all sat in silence for five minutes, Mike alternating between glaring at Zach and resting his head on the back of the recliner, in the end he compromised by resting his head on his hand and continued to glare at the teen. It was really starting to freak the blond out.

"Time to go to bed Zach, it's been a long day" Gibbs patted the teen on the knee trying to get some movement out of him.

"Do I have to?" He yawned at the mention of bed "I'm comfy here"

"Yes" Gibbs nodded "And have a shower too, you stink"

"Thanks" He said sarcastically, getting up slowly and making his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

He drew himself a bath, wanting to lay in the hot water, letting it soak his bruised face. And hopefully get rid of the aches in his muscles.

He only noticed the water had gotten cold when he felt someone shake him awake. He must have been really tired he realised, he'd never fallen asleep in the bath before.

"Come on kid, bed time" Gibbs handed him a towel before leaving the room.

He got out of the bath, letting the water drain out while he slipped into a pair of clean boxer shorts. He padded in his room half asleep, just barely noticing his father was holding back the bed covers for him.

"Thanks for saving me dad" He mumbled softly, resting his head against his dad's thigh.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you" He whispered back, running his fingers through the blond hair "I love you too much champ"

"Love you too dad" He managed to get out before he was fast asleep.

Gibbs sat there for hours, watching his son sleep peacefully. He couldn't bring himself to leave the boy just in case he woke up and this was all a dream and Zach was the body on the autopsy table.

The feeling he had had when he had been handed the dog tags was exactly like the first time when he had woken up from the coma and told Shannon and Kelly were dead.

Even though he had saved his son, he still felt he had failed him somehow. He had _promised _him that he wouldn't let the principle touch him again, but the bastard had still managed to get him.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice Mike had entered the room. The tanned man stood by the door, watching his Probie sit on the bed next to his sleeping son.

"It's not your fault Jethro" Mike pulled out the desk chair and straddled it.

Gibbs sighed "I couldn't save Kelly, and Zach's not even been with me a month and I've already managed to put him in danger."

"It wasn't like that and you know it" The man growled at him, if he was close enough he would have given him a head slap.

"Feels like that" Gibbs shrugged, letting his fingers run through the boy's short soft hair. "What happens next time if I'm not quick enough to save him?"

"Damn Probie, stop thinking this is all about you! The kid knew what he was doing when he disobeyed; he knew the trouble he was getting himself into. We had tons of cameras on him, I was following him, and there was nothing else we could have done if he wasn't going to work with us"

"Are you saying it was his own fault that that bastard took him?" Gibbs glared at his mentor.

"No Jethro I'm not" Mike didn't let it faze him "You and I both know that what he did was foolish and reckless. You even said so yourself before"

"I know Mike, it's just maybe it's my fault that both my kids are targets." The more Gibbs had time to think about it, the more he had started to doubt his ability of being able to protect his family.

"Don't be an idiot. Zach knew what he did was wrong when he did it, Kelly wasn't so lucky and she didn't even make a mistake. So instead of sitting on your ass mopping around, you should make sure your son doesn't end up like your daughter. Kelly didn't have a choice, but your fool headed son did"

"You're right" As much as it pained to admit it, Mike was right. His son had made one very stupid decision which could have easily cost him his life. He'd make sure the boy didn't even think about being so idiotic again. All three of his sibling's lives had been taken away cruelly; he would not stand by and let the same happen to his son because of a stupid mistake. He would make sure Zach grew old and had a family of his own, even if it killed him.

"I always am Probie"

**A/N: Thank you all once again. The next chapter Zach has to deal with his father. Also an appearance from Fornell and Winterbottom. **


	31. Chapter 31

"Is Gibbs here?" Fornell asked Mike as he walked into living room after checking the basement.

"Upstairs. I'll go get him for you… PROBIE!" The tanned man growled to him, before he shouted up the stairs, all while not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"I could have got him myself if you were just going to shout" The FBI agent said dryly.

Mike shrugged in response.

"Your boy must be a good influence on you Jethro, if your sleeping upstairs rather than in your basement like you usually do" Fornell commented once he saw a bedraggled Gibbs come down the stairs. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous day, but sleeping upstairs was a huge improvement for the man.

"Wouldn't be so sure if I were you Fornell" Mike said "He's not sleeping in his own bed yet."

Gibbs ignored him and went straight into the kitchen to pour himself a coffee from the freshly brewed pot. He had a gulp of his favourite blend before he poured the other agent who was sitting at the table one.

"How's your boy?" He took the coffee gratefully off Gibbs; he had been up all night trying to tie up the case.

"Minimum injuries, he's fine"

"Not for long I guess?" the balding agent smirked, glad his friend's son was okay.

"Got that right, he won't be sitting till Christmas by the time I'm through with him" He said darkly. After Mike's talk last night he realised just how much his son needed to be taught a lesson.

Fornell winced with sympathy for the boy "Don't be too hard on him. Sacks is to blame too for encouraging him, and before you say anything he has been dealt with. He's a desk jockey for the next two months"

"Good. Next time we have a joint operation that idiot better stay the hell away from NCIS or I'll rip his head off" Gibbs threatened.

"Didn't take long for your mother bear instincts for kick in? Your son's been with you what? A few weeks?" Fornell joked, more relaxed now the case had come to a close.

"Three weeks. And you are no different with Emily"

"I know" The FBI agent talked more serious now "I know what you went through when Zach went missing, and I'm glad you got him back. I couldn't let Emily out of my sight for a week after she had gotten kidnapped"

"I'm glad too" He downed the rest of his coffee, trying to think of a topic to change the conversation to because it was starting to get a bit too emotional for him.

Fornell sensed that and changed the subject for him "Jason Walters is at the hospital at the moment, heavily guarded, waiting for his trail. He says a foreign lady shot him in both feet after he refused to tell you where Zach was. But we all passed it off as delirium from the pain he was in and told him he was shot because he was trying to make a get away." He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

Gibbs shrugged "He tried to run, Ziva shot him in the feet. It was just coincidence that he happened to know where Zach was"

Fornell finished his coffee and left. But not without giving a warning to keep Zach out of sight from Diane, he knew she'd love to tell him all about his dad's faults. Well he did from the low opinion he held of the mother of his daughter.

* * *

><p>Zach yawned at he stretched in his bed, the clock besides him indicating it was lunch time. He got up and threw a pair of track suit bottoms on, leaving his top off and his cut on display like he was a war hero.<p>

His dad and Mike greeted him at the lunch table, his dad getting up to make him some toast, while Mike carried on glaring at him. Wow, that man could glare for a long time he thought.

"You okay son?" Gibbs asked once he had finished breakfast/ lunch.

"I'm fine; my chest doesn't really hurt anymore. My face is a bit sore when I touch it" He gulped down the glass of juice in front of him. "But it's not as bad as it looks"

And it did look bad. His left eye was swollen, and most of the left side of his face was bruised and cut. It looked like he had gone rounds with Rocky.

"Good. I want you to go get some trainers on and put your nose in the corner of the basement" He told him sternly once he was positive his son was okay.

"What?" He frowned.

"You heard me. Now go"

"But you are not going to smack me! I just got kidnapped! I didn't do anything wrong!" His voice was going higher and higher as he talked, feeling it was unfair that he got punished.

"If you really think you didn't do anything wrong then you can give me a valid reason why you didn't when I talk to you in a minute. But for now, get your ass in that corner before I drag you there myself"

"Which corner? There are four of them you know!" He said sarcastically making sure to stay out of his dad's reach.

_**Thwack! **_He didn't expect that. He turned to look questionably at Mike Franks who was pulling his hand back.

"Do what your father tells you" His glare from earlier managed to turn up a notch, and was positively one of the scariest sights Zach had seen in a while.

"Sorry _Mum__" _he still wasn't scared enough to be cocky to him though, but he did retreat quickly to the basement.

* * *

><p>"Thought I told you to stand in the corner" Gibbs asked pointedly to his son who leant against the work bench.<p>

"So many corners to pick from, it was too hard a choice" He replied back, but most of his earlier sarcasm had faded after he had time to think about how much trouble he was in.

"Zacharriah, I am sick to my back teeth about your attitude. Mike has worked hard to try and keep you safe and you repay him by being cheeky?" Gibbs got right in his face "He is one of my oldest friends, do you know how embarrassing it is to watch my son speak to anyone, let alone a friend like that?"

The blond looked down now, his cheeks flushing slightly "Sorry dad, I didn't think"

"No you never do. You promised me Zacharriah, _Promised __me _that you wouldn't go into the principles office. And what do you do? The second my back was turned you went in there. Do you respect me at all son?"

"Of course I do" He didn't think it would be a good idea to say his fingers were crossed when he made that promise.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like that!" Gibbs spat "You are constantly rude to me, you never listen to what I tell you and above all you go back on your promise to me"

"Look, I'm sorry dad I really am. But I was only trying to get the folder so this case could be over and done with quickly." He told him, looking him in his icy blue eyes to show him he was being truthful.

"And I told you that Mike would get the folder. He told you that he would get it. And when you were in the office I told you to get out of there, but you wouldn't listen to me. You didn't have to go in there at all, you just wanted the glory."

"The glory of what? Getting kidnapped and spending time locked in a room with a lunatic who planned to kill me!" He raised his voice. He wasn't trying to get glory for bringing the man down, _was __he?_

"No, you wanted to be able to tell your school mates what you did, get street credit for sending the principle and his son of to jail. You didn't even think you'd get taken, you were too cocky thinking you knew better than trained agents."

Okay maybe his dad had a small point there, he did think it would have been cool to tell his friends, and he didn't think the principle would have been there, but that wasn't because he was cocky, it was because…. He wasn't sure what it was because of.

"You could have been killed Zach!" His father carried on his rant "What would I have done then? How do you think I would have felt if I had to bury you? How do you think I _did_feel when that body had your dog tags on?"

"But it wasn't me." Zach said, feeling incredibly guilty now he saw his dad extremely upset. "I'm still here dad"

"But it could have been you. I won't lose you Zach" _not __like __I __lost __Kelly._

"I'm really really sorry dad. I screwed up. I won't do it again, I pr….." He faltered at that. How could he promise when he had just broken one so easily. It was a word that meant very little coming out of his mouth at the moment and he knew it.

The silver-haired man knew it too, and he appreciated the fact that his son didn't even bother saying it. "You are grounded for two weeks, on top of the week you were grounded for drinking. And from now on you do not leave my side, you sleep when I sleep, you eat when I eat, you pee when I pee. Got it?"

"Got it dad" He nodded miserably.

"Good, pants down and bend over the bench" He nodded his head while he pulled his belt through the loops.

"Do you have to?" He sighed.

"I will not tolerate you putting your life at risk. You are the single most important thing to me in this world Zach, I don't want to see you be hurt"

"Then don't spank me?" He smiled sheepishly, it seemed like a good plan to him.

"A sore backside for a few days is better in the long-run to help remind you to stop being so foolish. Then next time you think about doing something you know is dangerous, you will remember this, and hopefully you won't be so stupid." Gibbs told him, motioning with his finger for him to turn around "That's what my dad told me"

Zach took a deep breath before he turned around to accept his punishment. He shoved his tracksuit bottoms down to his knees, hoping that he could keep the boxers on.

But sadly that was not the fate as he felt his fathers hand snake into the waist band and saw his boxers follow his trousers to his knees.

It was a long and hard spanking, Zach was sobbing uncontrollably at the end of it. He didn't even know it was over until he felt his father pull his pants up for him. He didn't even have the energy to move from his position over the work bench.

It was by far the worst spanking he had ever endured from his father, a definite ten on the scale. He was honestly sure he would never sit down ever again.

"It's over Zach" Gibbs rubbed his back, pulling him up into a hug "I've got you"

"I…I'm ..s…s..sorry d..d..dad" He said through his sobbing.

"I know you are, it's all over okay? I'm not mad at you anymore" He pressed a kiss on his crown.

"B..b..but … e..every….o…one e…else ….is" He cried. Ducky, Abby and Mike had been obvious in they were mad at him. And he was positive his other Aunts and Uncles would have something to say on the matter. And Sarah, she was going to be livid when she saw him. Jayden and Kate would be the only ones that weren't mad at him. It was going to be _so_much fun at the next family gathering.

"It's because they were worried about you like I was. It'll blow over soon" Gibbs reassured him.

He was silent while he tried to get control of his sobbing, just listening to his father's heartbeat and enjoying the feeling of being safe. In all of his life the only place he had ever felt safe was with his father, wrapped in his arms or even in his company, which was a pretty sad thing he admitted to himself, because he hadn't met his dad until he was sixteen.

"Think I'm safer going underground for a few weeks until then?" He voice was raspy but Gibbs could hear the smile.

"You'll be fine son." He chuckled "You might have to do a bit of grovelling with Sarah, but everyone will get over it"

He groaned. "I am sorry about scaring you all like that you know."

"I know, and your forgiven. Just don't do it again, I don't think my heart could take it" Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"I won't." He promised.

"I love you champ"

"Love you too dad"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all. I couldnt resist the cheesy 'I'm still here' comment. The title was after the I'm still here song on Treasure Planet, I thought it suited Zach well. And yes there are more stories, I have written quite a few when I got stuck on this story. Still two more chapters left. **


	32. Chapter 32

Zach spent the rest of the day being his father's shadow. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Not that he would admit it to anyone; he thought his dad was kind of cool.

They worked on the boat, Gibbs showing him what to do, and promising him that in the summer when it was finished they would take it out to a lake and he would teach him how to fish.

The blond was taking a drink of his soda when he heard footsteps banging noisily down the stairs. He looked up to see one very angry Sarah McGee stalking over to him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on Zach?" She was wearing her school uniform; she must have come straight from school. "I had to find out from the _news _that myboyfriend had been _kidnapped!"_

"Uh….." Zach rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly looking to his dad for help.

"I'll leave you both to it." Gibbs however lay down his tools and made a hasty retreat upstairs.

The teen glared at his father's back. The one time the man had left him alone all day, was the one time he needed his protection the most.

"Well, I'm waiting" She crossed her arms and impatiently began to tap her foot.

"I didn't want you to worry Sar." He tried to put his hands on her arms but she shook him off.

"Oh, but it was okay for Tom to know?" School had been horrendous for her today, everyone asking questions about her boyfriend, questions that she wanted answering too.

"Tom found out on his own, I had to tell him because he wouldn't leave it alone. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just didn't want you to worry. Everyone else was worrying about me; I just wanted it to be normal when I was with you"

She seemed happy with that because she dived into his arms, resting her face against his shoulder. It hurt his chest, but thankfully he had his shirt on so she didn't know she was hurting him.

"I was just so worried when I saw it on the news. And no one was answering their phone so I didn't know anything."

"I know Sar, but its okay now. I'm safe and everything is fine." He held her close to him.

She looked up at him, wincing as she softly stroked the bruised side of his face "Is that what _he_did to you?"

He nodded, taking the brunette's hand in his. "I'm fine, It's not as bad as it looks"

"Don't even try to down play that Zacharriah Gibbs. You are _not _fine. You were just kidnapped by a …"

He took her face with both of his hands, being careful to mind his own bruises as he placed his lips against hers. She only resisted him for a second before she was kissing him back.

The delicate kissing had quickly turned into a make out session, Sarah's hands running through his hair, and his hands on her backside, letting them to rest there.

"I think it's time for you to go Sarah" Gibbs called out from the door at the top of the basement. He'd come to investigate what was going on, noticing it was too quiet.

"Uh… yea…. I was just…. Just leaving" She quickly jumped away from Zach, blushing deeply at getting caught like that. "See you later Zach" She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking up the steps.

"See ya Sar" He called after her softly, glaring at his father who was still standing in the doorway. It was all right to leave him before when Zach wanted him to stay, but when he didn't want him there he came back.

"I'm taking Sarah home. Mike's in the living room if you need something" Gibbs told him, giving him a warning look not to try anything.

_Like __he __would __try __anything _Zach thought. He couldn't even sit down for too long anymore, there was no way in hell he was risking doing anything wrong.

Instead the teen made his way upstairs, taking advantage of the fact his father wasn't around so he could talk to Mike alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike" He smiled awkwardly, stood opposite the man at the table, watching as he cleaned his gun.<p>

"Kid" The tanned man gruffly nodded back.

"Uh…"

"Spit it out" He growled impatiently.

The blond took a deep breathe, thanking God that Mike wasn't his father, the man was just too hard to speak to for long. "I'm sorry about before, and I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Mike continued to not look at him "You just saying that cus your dad made you?"

"No" Zach frowned, not sure whether to feel insulted "I'm saying it because it's the truth. I shouldn't have talked to you that way, it was rude, and it wasn't very grateful considering you saved my life. And I should have listened to you instead of going in that office"

The grey haired man looked at him now "Apology accepted kid. I should have known you wouldn't make protection detail easy, you've too much of your dad in you."

Zach grinned with the compliment, or what he thought was a compliment anyway. "What was dad like when he worked for you?" he asked curiously, wanting to know more about him.

Mike smiled a rare smile now. "Sit down and I'll tell you"

"I…I'd rather stand" He smiled sheepishly. There was no way he was sitting down on a hard wooden chair.

"You're choice" He shrugged before telling a story about Gibbs. It was about time the man had some pay back for all he had put Mike through when he was training him.

* * *

><p>Mike had gotten through telling Zach one story about the boys dad, making the boy laugh hard and realise that the grumpy old man wasn't half as bad to talk to as he'd thought.<p>

There was a knock on the front door before whoever was there let themselves in. It was Tony and Ziva who had walked in, carrying pizza, ice cream and fizzy drinks.

"We came to see how you were Zach" Ziva told him while Tony walked into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer and get plates and glasses.

"I'm good" He smiled honestly "My arse hurts, but I deserved it"

"You defiantly deserved it kid!" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Ignore him Zach. We are just glad you're safe" Ziva came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was a rare display of affection for her, one that Zach felt honoured by. He knew his Aunt was not the touchy-feely type.

"Thanks Aunty Ziva." He kissed her cheek back.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Tony grinned dopily as he traipsed out of the kitchen with the plate and glasses, dumping them on the table with the pizza.

"Thought you were still mad at me"

"Nah, I could never be mad at the Gibblet for too long" Tony pulled him into a bear hug "And I know Gibbs punished you enough. You don't need us lot being mad at you"

The teen realised his dad was right, it was blowing over pretty quickly. He only had Ducky, Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Ashlee left to deal with. And out of them he reckoned it would only be Abby and Ducky that would still be annoyed, and maybe Tim.

"Can you carry on telling us about dad, Mike?"

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got back to the house he wasn't that surprised to find Tony and Ziva had turned up with a pizza, he had guessed the two would be around sometime today to check on Zach.<p>

But he was surprised to find his boss laughing and enjoying himself with his son and his two surrogate children.

"There was this one case, when we had to go to this cheesy Karaoke bar, and the barmaid told us she would only answer our questions if Jethro got up and sang. I could have easily forced her to answer us, but it was funnier this way."

"No way!" Tony laughed merrily at his expense "Can he even sing?"

"Dad's quite a good singer" Zach nodded, but still laughing at the stories Mike had told him.

"How do you know?" Ziva wondered.

"He sings in the shower." The teen caught his dad in the corner of the eye and couldn't resist "He was singing Britney Spears the other day"

"Ha! I can't even imagine that!" The Italian agent didn't even see his head slap coming he was laughing too much. Ziva on the other hand had heard Gibbs come through the front door and had sobered up considerably.

_**Thwack!**_"Good, I don't want you imagining me in the shower Dinozzo. Zach, don't make things up. You too Mike" Gibbs tried to act annoyed but there was a smiling playing on his lips.

"I'm not making anything up Probie" Mike had a twinkle in his eyes "They know all about the time you got stuck in a trap, and you were dangling by your leg for over an hour before we rescued you"

All four of them laughed loudly, only three of them stopping when Gibbs glared at them "Whatever he has said doesn't leave this room, or I will personally kick each of your asses"

"Wasn't going to say anything Boss"

"I would not dream of it Gibbs"

"Won't do dad"

Each of his 'children' had stopped laughing at him for a moment, so he helped himself to a piece of pizza, only turning his back for a second before the laughter and jokes started up again.

"So what Britney song was it?" Tony knew it wasn't true, but it was a goldmine on what to tease his boss with.

"Hit me baby one more time" The blond sniggered back.

Gibbs shot daggers at them both, warning them to stop. Ziva was trying to cover her giggles, and Mike was chuckling to himself.

"I'll hit you both one more time in a minute" Gibbs deadpanned.

The evening was full of high spirits, with everyone mostly watching the teenage boy and his uncle joking around and teasing each other for the amusement of everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Appreciations<strong>_: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added my story to their favourite list and/or alert list. Thank you to everyone who had read the story. I have really appreciated every single one. **_

_**I wrote this story for my own amusement; I posted it on here so I could share it with you guys. I told myself when I first posted it, that if only one person likes it, I will still carry on for their and my sake. So it means a lot to me. **_

_**Even those who put not so nice comments up, it's your opinion at the end of the day and you are entitled to it as I am to mine. And you did raise my review counter up slightly, so cheers :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is still one more chapter, just an epilogue really, should be done by tonight. I have other stories planned and some written with Zach, one big one planned for the near future, but lots of little ones between and after then. So keep on the look out. And I honestly can not say this enough. THANK YOU ALL! **


	33. Chapter 33

The weather was still warm enough for an outside lunch at the McGee household, despite it being early October. The sky was a bright blue with the sun shining brightly above.

It reflected the mood of each one of the extended family as all of them relaxed in the garden, drinking beer (fizzy drinks for the children and teenagers), talking and laughing with each other, playing games and enjoying their day off.

It had been over a week since Zach had been kidnapped, his bruising on his face had disappeared, his cut on his chest was healing nicely and Ducky was planning on taking the stitches out soon. And thankfully for him the stinging of his backside had vanished.

"Please tell me what happened Zach!" Jayden begged with him like he had been doing the past week, kicking the football over to him.

"Jay, I told you already" He kicked the football back to the twelve-year old "I don't really remember what happened, one minute I was in the principles office, the next I woke up and I was in NCIS"

"You _must _remember _something!__" _Jayden insisted. He was a smart kid; he didn't buy what his cousin was saying for a second.

"Joe said Walters tied you to a chair, then you got out of the ropes without him noticing, and when he held a gun to your head, seconds, you pushed him to the floor and grabbed the gun. Shooting him and shooting Jason in the feet so he couldn't chase after you"

Joe didn't know the full story, only a few people did which included Sarah, Tom, Jared and Amelia. But Joe had taken it on himself to spread rumours around the school, from Zach purposely getting captured and leading the Walters family into a trap, to Zach running through the basement of the school while Walters, who were wearing Halloween masks in this story, chased him with knifes.

"Joe was making it up, that's why they're called rumours" The blond teen chuckled, a lot of the rumours going around the school were quite far fetched, but still people believed them.

He had become a hero of the school, but not because of the rumours, it was because of the truth in them. He had gotten rid of the much hated Principle Walters and his irritating son Jason Walters. And after the superintendent had heard about everything, he had banned caning from their school.

"Please Zach! Tell me!" He whined, being careful to keep his voice low enough so the adults and his little sister didn't hear. His dad, mom and grandpa had already told him a few times to stop bugging Zach. And his sister still didn't have any idea what occurred last week.

"The stories Joe is making up are better than the truth, just pick which one you want to believe Jay. 'Cus I'm not telling you what happened" He was not going to tell his young cousin how terrified he had been when the man had started carving in his chest, or how he had cried like a little girl and clung on to his father for dear life.

"So you do remember! I knew it!"

The blond groaned, realising his mistake "Yes, and I wished I didn't. So let's leave it at that yea?"

Jayden thought about it for a minute "Okay, but just so you know, I'm going with the story that you led them into the basement, where NCIS, the FBI, CIS and a black ops team from the Marines were waiting for them."

"CIS weren't there. But we cannot either confirm or deny the Black Ops team involvement in the investigation." Tony grinned, coming over to them to play football.

They passed the ball for a short while before Gibbs called them all over for lunch. All the food was piled up in the middle of the table, waiting for everyone to help themselves.

Tony and Zach shared a look before they were off, dashing to the table to where the hot burgers were waiting for them, piling their plates high and not noticing the amused glances of the rest of the family who were already sitting at the table.

"You have to get some salad too Uncle Tony and Zachy" Kate called over to them, pointing at the large bowl of salad they had both ignored.

"I don't want any princess. What's the point in having salad, when I'm gunna be eating a big fat greasy burger?" The teen sat besides his girlfriend, saving a seat next to him for his Uncle.

"I'm an adult, I don't have to get any salad" The Italian man took the empty seat, taking a large bite out of his burger.

"That's debatable" Tim snorted from besides Abby

Tony mock glared at him "What's that supposed to mean McGoo?"

"It means you act the same age as Zach most of the time." The large smile on Tim's face showed he was only joking.

"Hey!" The teen protested "I act older than him"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"So do not"

"So do too"

"Sooo…."

Gibbs picking up the clippers in the salad and dumping a portion on each of their plates with a loud bang stopped their childish argument.

"Dad…"

"Boss…."

"Eat it or you won't get any desert" He interjected, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he saw the two wolf down the salad, even though he was only joking both were un-willing to risk the chance of missing out on their deserts.

"Ew, you both are pigs" Kate scrunched her nose up in disgust as she watched her uncle and cousin have a race to see who could finish their lunch the quickest.

There was always some competition going on between Tony and Zach, Gibbs mused, they never missed a chance to see who could up the other one. They were more like brothers than Uncle and nephew. But then he thought as Tony as his son, so they technically were brothers, as was Tim, and Abby and Ziva were his elder sisters.

Ducky was still defiantly the doting grandfather. Even though he had been mad at the teen, today he had brought him a gift for everything he had been through. It had only been books, but it was the thought that counted.

Sarah was his girlfriend, and as Gibbs started to get to see more of her, and get to know her better, he was starting to think of her more as another daughter than a niece.

Kate was more like Zach's niece than cousin. And Jayden was more like a little brother to his son and Sarah. While Jimmy and Ashlee were the cousins, who were starting to become closer to the family.

The NCIS family was a weird one, they all had their titles within the family, but in most cases they weren't the right title. They had all fit reasonably well before, but since his son had come along they had changed for the better, even if the spoken titles hadn't.

He couldn't even imagine his son not being apart of this family now, it had only been a month but he fit perfectly with everyone. There was defiantly going to be some hard times ahead, along with good times, sad and happy times. But he knew without a doubt that team Gibbs would see it all head on and come out better at the other end.

"A toast" Ducky called out, standing up with his glass in his hand once everyone had finished "To the newest member of our family, Zacharriah, I wish you the best and hope you do not cause to much mischief for your father"

Tim and Abby stood up next as one, Tim speaking for them "To Zach, thank you for being there for Jayden, and also putting a smile on my little sisters face."

The teen was smiling widely; even though he liked attention his ears were beginning to burn with embarrassment at everyone being so open about how much they liked him. It was nice embarrassment though.

Tony stood, holding his beer bottle "To Zach, my new partner in crime and our baby brother, for who we'd do anything to save, except cross 'dad' when he's angry"

"To Zach" Kate stood up on her chair so she could be the same height as everyone "For playing Scooby-doo with me"

Jayden looked like he wanted to say something so Sarah nudged him up, giving him the courage to speak "To Zach, for being the best cousin out there, and protecting me from bullies"

Gibbs stood up, looking directly at his son, his love clear in his eyes as he looked at him "To my son, for being himself"

Zach grinned, everyone else was standing up now, ready to toast for him. It didn't feel right, so he stood up, speaking aloud himself "To my family, for rescuing me and loving me unconditionally. You guys deserve this, not me"

Everyone raised their glasses, Zach took a look around his family, they were the best thing that had ever happened to him, even if it was under bad circumstances he landed there. He couldn't wait to see what life had in store for him; he could face anything when he had his family right behind him, backing him up every step of the way.

"To family" They all called out, glasses clanking against each other, every single member smiling widely at each other.

THE END


End file.
